How Mad do you think I am?
by CrimsonKitsuneShinobi
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a serial killer with a count of fifty, at least…that they had found. Excused from the death penalty with a plea of insanity, Jones was sent to the one institution that was equipped to handle such a high security case. And…assigned the one doctor that could handle a high risk patient, especially with such a unique history. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Alfred F. Jones was a serial killer with a count of fifty, at least…that they had found. Excused from the death penalty with a plea of insanity, Jones was sent to the one institution that was equipped to handle such a high security case. And…assigned the one doctor that could handle a high risk patient, especially with such a unique history. Experience was one thing Ivan Braginsky had plenty of and things weren't quite adding up with Jones' record but he had to follow through with the treatment plan initiated by the court until he had properly formed his own detailed account. Needless to say they were both looking forward to their first meeting but for entirely different reasons.

* * *

Tags to be aware of: Original male character, Implied/Reference **Rape** /Non-con, **Miscarriage** mentioned, Emotional/Psychological **Abuse** , Physical abuse, Doctor/Patient, **Mpreg**

Another old rp and though not my first with this partner, my America at the time, this certainly has some years on it and boy did it need some editing. Probably needs even more but I'll tweak it here and there a touch later when I'm not drowning in clinical days.

* * *

Alfred's arms were tied up behind his back, his face covered in a clear mask to keep him from biting anyone. He was pushed out of the prison van, his bare feet hitting the cold ground. "Trk" he growled "no shoes?" He looked at the man pulling him into the building "…Rude."  
The officer growled "Shut up murderer. You are lucky to have such a nice place to go to after what you did."  
Alfred chuckled, pushing himself against the officer "You weren't saying that a minute ago while I was sucking your cock in the back of the van, now were you?"  
The officer growled and pushed him off "Sh-shut up" he pushed Alfred in, walking up to the bared cells. He rang the bell, waiting for the doctor or another officer to let him in with the new patient.

A large, broad-shouldered man in a long, pristine white coat with his name tag stitched in and a clipboard with his new patient's information walked up to the two men "Alfred F. Jones, correct?" he verified with the officer "bring him in, we have secured room for him."  
He led the duo back into the main patient area and to a room made of durable padding and plastic to allow for quick observations of the dangerous patients. Ivan opened the door and stepped aside to allow them through.

Alfred whistled "Hot damn…I got a hot doctor… So baby when are me and you going to fuck?" He was pushed in by the officer. Alfred turned around and held his arms out a bit from his back "Hmm undo me baby?"

Ivan's brow rose but he said nothing, stepping up to undo the straps of the restraint, a prepped needle ready with a tranquilizer, hidden away in an easy to reach area just in case things turned dangerous. He quickly and efficiently released his patient and stepped away and out once the officer was out of the room. Once it was properly sealed he spoke up "This is your new home, you will grow used to it. Behave and things will be easier for all of us."

Alfred moved his arms a bit, yawning "…Really doctor…when are we going to do it? I sucked off officer small dick here on the way over…you seem like a man that has something packing down there." He pressed his hands to the clear wall, smiling "…Later then?"  
The officer growled "…Fucking whore…"

"I don't do such things with patients" Ivan said evenly, it wasn't the first time one of his moral-less patients hit on him, lusting after their caretakers seemed to be rather common. "Dinner is in a couple of hours" he said and left with the officer not far behind, eager to leave the dreary, overly sterile building.

Alfred rolled his eyes "What a tight ass you are…you don't know what you are missing" he called, walking to the corner of his cell. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest; it was too quiet here for the blonde.

Ivan showed the officer out, not pressing about what Alfred had claimed. He returned to his office to study Alfred's file and get a better understanding of his new charge.

Alfred stood and walked around the cell, hating it. It was too perfect…too…white and clean. He sighed and bit his hand hard, making it bleed. He rubbed his blood all over the cell, getting it to look imperfect.

Alfred's file read:  
Alfred F. Jones: 23 year old white male  
Blood type: O Rh: Positive.  
Parents deceased: Father received death penalty for murder of wife; patient's mother.  
Mother dead from organ damage and internal hemorrhage. Impressions on body and patient accounts state it was "from being beat by a hammer."  
Ex-husband: beat Alfred daily and then ran off with another male.  
Subject seems to have deep psychological trauma. Victims: primarily male. When asked why he kills males he says "They are pigs." Further analysis has determined that all victims that have been found, male and female, have charges of rape, sexual assault, and/or domestic violence.  
Adequate appetite and accepts treatment well.  
High sex drive. Limit one-on-one contact. Refuses  
Recommendation: Check frequently, pt at risk for self harm but denies suicidality.

With a soft sigh Ivan set the papers down, passing over the finer details of his kill pattern and things that he had been informed of before taking on such a dangerous man. He did, however, make note of his behaviour tied to the high sex drive 'Perhaps some aids would take care of it' he mused 'it wouldn't be the first time we have ordered something…unusual for a _unique_ patient…' He glanced at the time, sighing when he saw that nearly no time had passed so he decided to occupy himself with going through the patient rounds and checking on his staff.

Alfred sighed, watching the blood drip from his finger. The cut on his hand slowed; the indentions of his teeth filling with clotting blood. He shifted, flexed his hand to reopen the small wounds, and counted the drops. "This place is so boring." He stood, climbing up to the small window to the outside world, feeling the chill radiating from the plastic "…And too cold."

Finally it came time to pass out meals, Ivan left most of the patients to a couple of his assistants but he took Alfred's tray personally to discuss his apparent needs. He pushed the tray through the slot "Your dinner…" Ivan glanced around as the brilliant red decorating the once pristine walls and floor, taking note of the smooth, purposeful strokes. He spotted the wound as Alfred went to get his food "Do you have a reason?" he asked.

"…I don't like perfection. It's too white." He took the tray, sitting down on the floor by the door, eating. "It's not some blood kink. It's just the only thing I had" he looked up at Ivan.

Ivan nodded "It does not seem to need bandages but I will check it later to see how it is healing. You have an abnormally high sex drive" he started, getting straight to the point, "as emphasized by your behaviour earlier, we can either put you on medication to reduce your drive or give you items to take care of the issue, which do you prefer?" he asked, getting straight to business.

Alfred sighed "Rather have your dick but I'll take the toy. I don't want any more meds." He shifted and continued to eat "My hand will be fine."

"What is your preference?" Ivan wanted details before he went through the arduous process.

"Something long and thick that vibrates" he looked up at Ivan "those details?"

Ivan nodded, shifting "Anything specific?" he asked, knowing that such broad terms could vary greatly between individuals.

"…Just a normal dildo but had a vibrate feature. You know this all could be avoided if you just fucked me." His eyes locked on the other man's.

"I told you before; I do not have such relations with my patients" Ivan said, meeting Alfred's gaze evenly.

"Don't see why not. Free ass and by your attitude, it shows you have no one at home. So why not?" he stood, walking to the plastic. He pressed his hands to it "Who's going to know?"

"I am well taken care of on my off-time, I _assure_ you" Ivan emphasized calmly, it was indeed true, for the most part, he could easily take care of his own needs or find a partner but he rarely found it necessary to bother with.

"…Then why don't you take care of me?" he locked eyes with Ivan then walked away from the plastic. He handed him the tray, only eating a bit of it "I'm done." He walked back to his spot against the window, watching the patients that got outside time

"I will get the item you want, is there anything else you need?" Ivan asked; the tray in hand and already noting the percentage he ate.

"No" he rolled his eyes a bit "only a question… When do I get to go outside?" his were eyes still on the group outside.

"Your record was suspiciously absent of your social behaviours aside from a preference of male victims so you will have to be studied and observed before we allow you out, even with restraints" Ivan explained with an authoritative air.

Alfred nodded "Fair enough. Reason there was no social activity is because I've never been given any." He shifted and leaned against the window, looking out at the people "…" He felt his sexual frustration pushing to the top. He breathed evenly, trying to calm his urgent need.  
A nurse came up beside Ivan "Sir, there are a couple guests here to visit patient Jones."

"Lead them in" he said with a nod before turning his attention back to Alfred "I have little doubt about that given your record."

"…Yeah, mostly people seem to want me on high alert. Don't understand why. I only killed rapists and murderers."  
The nurse led the blond men in.  
"Alfie."  
Alfred's face paled, hands gripping the bars of the window. He didn't dare turn around.  
Arthur looked at Ivan "Thank you for housing him. Mind stepping away for a few minutes so that I may talk with him?"  
The longer haired blond just stared at the blond in the cell, lost in thought.

Ivan immediately noticed the stark change in the easy-going man 'Interesting…' He turned to the shortest blond man "My apologies, he needs to be directly observed by staff with each interaction until we are aware of how he behaves."

"…That's fine just please keep your opinions to yourself as we speak." He turned and looked at his ex-husband "Alfred. I'm selling your home. Half of it is mine… The bank isn't waiting or working with you anymore. You fucked up."  
Alfred gripped the bars on the window tighter.  
"We killed the dogs. We don't want to pay for them so we put them down. Sold all your things. Thought for sure you were getting the death penalty. But, haha, I always knew you were a crazy bitch… Oh how rude. Alfred this is Francis… Francis, this is my ex-husband Alfred."  
Francis chuckled "Pity…he is cute."  
Alfred got down from the window and walked to the plastic "Know this Arthur… If I ever get out of here…and your little police buddy isn't protecting you…I will kill you and take my time. A cut for every hit you laid on me." He turned back and went to the window.  
"Too bad you won't be able to visit your mom's grave next week. You have been doing so well."

Ivan was taken aback by the onslaught but he did not immediately react, trying to be respectful of the agreement but as it escalated he knew he needed to stop it. He grabbed Arthur's shoulder to get his attention, making sure Francis knew he was talking to him as well "You two need to leave, you have said enough and upset my patient" he started to guide them away "if you do not leave now, I will have security escort you."

Arthur put his hands up "Haha alright, alright." He looked at the blond "See ya Alfie… Maybe I'll visit again and have a quick fuck with ya. I know you would like that…" he waved and took Francis' hand and left with the nurse.  
Alfred sighed, leaning his head against the bars. He shook his head a bit but stayed silent until he spoke only two words "Thank you."

"I'd enjoy far too much letting you have your way with him" Ivan growled once he returned "rude people are the worst" he pinched the bridge of his nose and heard Alfred speak. "…?" He paused, his mind catching up with what Alfred had said "You're welcome, I am sorry to put you through that. Would you like me to ban them from visiting you so other staff will know not to bring them in?"

Alfred nodded "I don't want him near me…at all. Or his whore of a wife, Francis. I don't want any visitors. At all." He pressed his head more against the bars.  
Arthur laughed as he looked back at Ivan "Don't fuck him too hard doctor he may fall in love with you. The thought of it right?" He laughed harder before the nurse closed the door to the cells.

"…He's irritating" Ivan glared "I'll put them on your restricted list as soon as I'm back in my office and you will not have to worry about either of them again."

"Thanks. Yeah…he is very irritating. People are shocked when I tell them I was married to him for seven years. Most tell me I'm a hero or I have an asshole kink." He rolled his head from side to side, hitting his head very gently against the wall.

"I am very surprised you managed for so long, what kept you with him?" Ivan asked curiously, wanting to piece together more of his story and get a feel for who he was behind the file.

"…I thought I was in love. He made the pain stop. I thought the abuse was out of love… Until we saw other couples and I realized. When I started to leave…he would knock me out and beat me. Threatening to hurt the few people I tried to have as friends. I only got out because of Francis. Fucking him. I came home to it and that's when I snapped." He leaned against the window "…Wasted my life and it nearly killed me… Now I'm here. Some whore-like patient you have to deal with."

"There's love and then there is blind desire" Ivan said with a knowing sigh "you put up with far too much but you are far more calm like this than I expected, you took the situation very well. Better than I would have in your position."

"…Thank you?" he chuckled a bit. "…Honestly…I know I'm stuck here forever so why not behave a bit. With him…I know karma will grab him… He is why I am like this…sex hungry. After being forced sex drugs for years it sticks with you…" He shrugged "Don't worry Vanya. It seems I'll be one of your well behaved patients for the time being."

"I'm happy to gain a well-behaved patient but the 'for now' ending ensures that I will still be keeping a close eye on you" Ivan said with a raised brow.

Alfred nodded "Alright, that's only fair…" he leaned back against the window "…you don't have to stay here. I'm not leaving this cell as you know."

"I know, I am merely observing and keeping you company. I will leave soon to finish up my work and leave for the night" Ivan chuckled.

Alfred chuckled "…Lucky…" he shifted and got out of the window, sitting on the floor "…guess…drive safe and watch out for ice."

"Thank you" Ivan said "now, you wanted a long, thick, vibrating dildo, anything else?" he asked for verification.

Alfred shivered at the question but pushed down his need "…N-no…I know your dick is off limits…so…I'm good…maybe a blanket at least…?"

Ivan noticed the shiver and made a mental note of it "I'll be back with a blanket in a few minutes" he smiled with a nod, heading out of the enclosed area and down the hall to the linen closet to take a couple spare blankets out and bring them back to Alfred, pushing them through the tray to Alfred.

Alfred took them gently and backed up "…Enjoy home for the both of us Ivan." He locked eyes with the man then nodded, heading to the corner. He got in a small ball and wrapped the blankets around himself.

The doctor watched him for a moment and nodded despite Alfred being covered "I will see you again tomorrow" he said and left for home to relax.

Alfred snuggled more into the corner. He waited until Ivan was gone to suck on his fingers and slide them into himself. "…Ah…" he whispered, jacking himself off as he fingered himself. He quickly finished and cleaned off his hand. It wasn't enough…but it was something. He flipped over and snuggled deep in the corner. It took a while for him to fall asleep but eventually he did; hidden in blankets.

What Alfred didn't realise was that a camera had caught everything and would be reviewed in the morning once the usual staff arrived, Ivan included.  
He arrived home, rolling his mind over Alfred's actions and words along the way and simply cataloging them to study later when he had gathered a bit more information. Out of all of his patients Alfred seemed the least like his profile so far. It had only been a few hours but the transfer between facilities tended to be rough on patients and Alfred took it very well. He pushed everything back a bit as he stepped through his door, hanging up his large coat and scarf in the small closet by the door. Ivan set about making dinner, relaxing with a nice meal before going upstairs to shower and sleep.

Alfred hid under his covers, sleeping the night away. He kept to his corner, ignoring the sexual remarks from the other patients knowing he was safe. He relaxed and slept the night away. He was nice and warm thanks to Ivan. That night his head and dreams were full of images of Ivan…sexual and nonsexual.

Ivan woke up naturally early, with the first light through the large window of his bedroom and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee while he dressed and got ready for work.

Alfred got up around the same time, sitting up slowly with a grunt. He rubbed his lower back before standing. He pulled the blanket with him when he climbed into the window, watching the sun rise with a smile "Glad that…I can do this at least…"

An hour and a couple cups of strong coffee later, Ivan was leaving for the hospital he worked at, the drive passing by fairly quickly given the nice early morning weather. As soon as he returned he clocked in and started his rounds, finding many of the patients still sleeping but a few here and there including Alfred were awake. Ivan paused by Alfred's room "Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

Alfred jumped at the sudden noise. He looked back and chuckled "You scared me." He gently jumped down from the window and walked to the plastic. "Yeah…I slept well. How about you?" he pressed his hands to the plastic.

Ivan couldn't contain the chuckle at the behaviour but he managed to rein himself back "I did as well and I'm happy to hear that, the first few nights sometimes require medication until the person adjusts but you have been adjusting very well."

"…I'm not sleeping on a cold floor and no window…it's a step up. No complaining here." he chuckled, hands still against the plastic.

"They had you sleeping on the floor previously?" Ivan asked.

"…Yeah. Murderers don't get beds…I don't even have shoes" he showed his bare feet. "…Well…clothes were barely given as well… It wasn't a happy place…so this place is like heaven" he laughed off the memory "meals, a padded room, and a window…heaven."

"You have killed many but you are still human and should be treated as such" he said with slightly narrowed eyes, knowing he needed to record that and get the previous facility inspected. He relaxed a bit "I am happy you like your room. With a padded floor you should not need shoes but we can have a set for you if you are able to pass evaluation and leave your room. Do you know your size?"

"…I wear a size 9…" he smiled. "…Yeah right now I'm good. But know that…I'm going to pass and be able to go outside…" He pressed his forehead to the plastic "…Being a good boy still…doesn't press my offer away… You are very…sexy, doctor… Your staff loves to speak highly of your work and your looks."

"I hold firm to what I said before" he smiled softly "and I will set out a pair of the patient shoes just in case." Just as he was about to step away he paused, recalling what he had forgotten "I ordered the toy, it should arrive in a few days" he said casually "and breakfast is in an hour" he finished and walked out of the enclosed hallway of specialized rooms.

Alfred sighed and pressed his head against the plastic more "…" the pain in his belly was back. He sighed and walked back to his corner. He felt low doing this to himself. It was a deep need…not even for the pleasure. It was a release. He shifted and took himself in his hand; continuing from last night. He tried to get his fingers deeper. He whimpered and shook, frustrated that he couldn't reach that spot. He gave up and didn't finish, wrapping himself in blankets. He ignored the pain. Maybe when he got out he would let one of the other people fuck him. He didn't know just yet.

Ivan headed to the main office with a quick stop to reserve a pair of shoes for Alfred. He settled in to review the night's tape, surprised that none of the other staff were there. He looked through to be sure each monitor was working still and set the secondary one to play back while the primary continued to record as it did throughout the day. He sped through the night, keeping an eye out for any odd behaviours but everything seemed fine until he got to Alfred's room. Ivan slowed the tape and found that the curious movements started the moment he had left and continued for several minutes. He had a couple of ideas of what it could be given the patient and situation but nothing definitive given that Alfred was covered with blankets. On a whim he went through the beginning of the morning's tape, catching the tail end of his conversation with Alfred and a couple of minutes of activity afterward; showing Alfred teasing himself, in unfortunately little detail given the distance of the camera but showing it nonetheless. A smirk found his lips, unknown to him until he chuckled with a shake of his head and left for his office to finish setting out what needed to be worked on before he went to help pass out meals.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	2. Chapter 2

After the craziness of having 0600 clinical and waking up at 0400 for the last four days, and being able to do a bunch of skills including D/C a CVC in the internal jugular, I'm excited to present the second chapter~ I am thankful that the first chapter has gotten a good reception and I hope it only gets better as the story progresses.

* * *

Alfred stayed in the corner all day, not the window just the corner. He had found some relief from his belly pain but it was still there. He heard the meals coming out but he didn't want it. He pulled the blankets higher and hid under them more. The more he looked at Ivan, the hornier he got. The smell alone made him want the man. He shifted and growled as he felt the pain back. He rubbed his sore boner, trying to get some pressure away.

With each denied meal Ivan grew more insistent until, finally, at dinner Ivan refused to leave until he had an explanation for Alfred's behaviour. "Why are you refusing all of your meals and why haven't you moved from that corner?"

Alfred sighed "…I'm horny. Not normal horny, like painful. I don't want to eat because I'll throw up all over the room and you will have more work. I'll eat later. Or something…" He moved deeper into the corner "…I'll eat tomorrow I promise. Just…not today."

"If it's effecting your health then we should look into medication, something mild until the trauma he caused fades" Ivan said with a slightly softer tone, satisfied by the explanation "it should not have adverse effects unless you simply don't want something added to your regimen" he finished, understanding the irritation of being forced to take many pills by talking with several of his more rowdy patients.

"…I don't want any pills. If I eat the food can I stay off the pills?" he slowly sat up, standing with unsteady legs and shaky steps. He looked like he had been thoroughly played with. His hair was a bit messy and his body was trembling. He walked to the clear wall and leaned a bit against it, holding out his hand for the tray. "I'll eat it. Just…I will ok?"

Ivan nodded "Try, at least something small, but don't force yourself…" he handed Alfred the tray and, as he slowly started to eat, Ivan took in the disheveled appearance.

Alfred nodded, sitting down. He picked up his spoon. His hand shaking as he slowly ate. Taking some bites. He brushed his hair down a bit, trying to fix himself to be even just a little more presentable.

Ivan couldn't deny that the blond looked good teased and slightly desperate but he did not allow himself to dwell on it for more than a moment "I will bring you something to take the edge off" he said vaguely.  
He returned half an hour later with a little pink bag, looking odd with his large form. He pushed it through the slot "Here, until the larger one comes."

"…Vanya…" he gently reached for it. "You didn't have to…" he took the toy out. "These are a lot of money…" he put the batteries in. "…Are you sure? I'm sorry…I don't mean to be so…needy…" he sighed, putting the toy down.

The Russian chuckled "It was not much, don't worry. I am your doctor, it's my duty and goal to do anything reasonably in my power to ease your pain, think of is as a reward for behaving."

Alfred nodded, pushing it back to his corner before picking up his half eaten tray. "There…I'm done" he locked eyes with Ivan "hope that's enough."

"Yes, more than I expected" Ivan took the tray from the sliding slot and met Alfred's eyes "I hope it helps… I will see you again tomorrow morning" he said heading back out to put the trays in the kitchen to be cleaned by one of the kitchen staff. He cleaned up in his office and went over last minute work.

Alfred went to the corner and pushed his pants off, kicking the blankets off. The lights were off so he thought no one could see or hear him. He took the toy and turned it on, panting. He sucked on it a bit before pushing it slowly inside his needy hole. He bit his lip and moved the toy slowly at first then faster. His voice broke and said the name that had been on his mind since the instant he learned it. "I-Ivan… V-Vanya…ah there ah…" he whimpered; a bit too loud. He spread his legs more and sped up.

Ivan finished up faster than expected and nearly had an hour left before his shift finished so he decided to sate his curiosity by watching the video feed of a certain patient in particular. He settled down in the large chair just as Alfred seemed to be stepping up his own activities with the sound of the Ivan's moaned name. He felt a bit of warmth blossom as he watched though it was difficult with the lights dimmed until he switched the camera to night vision and he saw far more detail, though not nearly enough, in the grand display.

Alfred arched off the floor, whimpering. "Ah! Vanya harder please…" he begged, spreading his legs wider as he moved the toy even faster. "Ah…Vanya please…I want you so bad…" he reached his free hand up to play with his hard nipples making him whimper more.

As Ivan watched he started to get more affected, the warmth growing into a full heat that spread through his body, focused strongly at his core. He was thankful that there was no one else in the room as he turned the volume up and watched more intently, his hand twitching slightly with his subconscious desire to be the cause of those sounds.

Alfred bit his lip "I-I'm getting close…please…" he begged, moving the toy as fast as he could; his free hand in his hair. "Please…Ivan. I-I…want t-to...please baby please…" he begged, hand leaving his hair and going to his dick. His eyes widened and moments later he screamed and came on himself as he tightened around the toy, all showing.

He felt himself start to noticeably react and he had to pull himself away with a hard swallow. A, steadily growing, piece of him was becoming increasingly insistent about getting to know the blue-eyed blond as more than simply a patient but he knew it was against more than just a moral code. In addition to being a patient, Alfred had been tested and found not to be of sound mind which made him unable to give consent if their relationship went that direction. He flushed at his own thoughts 'What direction? We don't have a relationship in the first place to go _any_ direction…' Ivan put his head in his hand, shaking his head a bit with a sigh.

Alfred pulled the toy out, shaking from the slight cold air. He stared up at the ceiling then let go. He stated to cry. He threw the toy across the room into the other wall, thankful it was padded. He gripped his hair as his palm rested on his eye. He coughed and cried more. He hated this. He hated being like this. He hated that he was so hated…while the man that did this…was out enjoying the life that Alfred wanted. It had finally hit him. He pulled his pants up and he let out a few low, hardly audible, upset screams. He flipped over and hid in his blankets, coughing from crying so much. He shook, face in the padded wall, his breaths uneven. He let it go, his pain his embarrassment, his anger…all of it.

Ivan saw the scene unfold and the temptation to join Alfred was replaced with the urge to console him. He decided to do himself a favour and act on it carefully, once the little problem he was sporting had faded of course.

He stood in front of the darkened room "Alfred? Are you alright?" he asked softly, not wanting to turn on the individual light if he was just going to try to sleep.

Alfred sniffed, wiping his eyes quickly as he tried to change his voice to hide his tears. His voice cracked as he spoke "…I-I…yes…I… Just had a bad dream" he lied, not knowing Ivan saw what he just did. He cleaned off his face more "I'm sorry. Was I being too loud?" he pulled the blanket tighter.

The doctor hesitated before turning on the light to Alfred's room "I was just passing by and I heard…would you care to share what made you upset?" he asked, tiptoeing around that he knew more than what Alfred was telling him.

Alfred blinked slowly at the new light, sitting up slowly. He cleaned off his face and fixed his sex hair. He stood slowly and walked to the plastic. He glanced away to steel himself before meeting the violet eyes. "…J-just ah…I saw myself…and I was disappointed…wanting…sex…killing… How Arthur gets the life I always wanted… Pushing myself on you… When I know you don't want that…honestly…I've jacked off to the thought of you making love to me more times than I want to say…"

"It is understandable after what he put you through, it will take a long time to heal from seven years of abuse, and you are not at fault for that." Ivan paused "…It's not unusual for someone to be attracted to their caregiver and that's not your fault either."

Alfred made a noise "It's not because you are my caretaker… It's your smell…your eyes…your build…your smile, your voice… It's more than just a caretaker crush." He sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit "…I'm sorry…that you had to come in here and hear the sad song of a whore." He shifted back then leaned up, kissing where Ivan's lips were located behind the plastic then moved back. "Good night Vanya. You should go home…you need fresh air…not staying locked up with a group of nuts…" he went back to his corner, snuggling down into his little nest.

Ivan was a bit taken back by the flattery and the kiss on the wall that still held the faint imprint of Alfred's lips. He watched Alfred leave and hit the plastic softly when his hand tried to reach out; he pressed against the wall lightly "…I have this night's shift…call me if you need me…" He pulled away from the plastic, the warmth of his hand leaving a quickly fading, foggy imprint "Goodnight, Alik…" he said and walked off towards the exit to actually begin his evening rounds.

"…Good night Vanya." He waited a second and walked to the plastic, gently touching Ivan's hand print. "Vanya!" he called hitting the plastic hard with the side of his fist. "VANYA!" he called for him, pressing his cheek to the plastic looking for the man in the darkness.

He was not far, just outside the section of secured rooms, when he heard Alfred cry out. He was there in an instant "Yes?" he asked with an air of worry at Alfred's frantic tone.

"…Can you come lay with me…? Or can I sleep in your office? I want to be by you…" He blushed, placing his hands up on the plastic "I'll be good…I just want to be near you."

Ivan hesitated, knowing that the camera was recording, and he tried to think of whether or not anyone else would be attending that room or passing by but as long as nothing raised suspicion they should be fine. "My office would be better…" he said softly and pulled the set of master keys out of his pocket "you will want the blankets; it gets cold…" he unlocked the door with a slight flush, knowing the massive list of rules he was breaking with such a simple action.

Alfred nodded, running over to the blankets. He picked them up, walking back over. He held the blankets, looking up at Ivan. "You seem taller…" he chuckled, stepping out the door. He stayed by Ivan, doing nothing to make Ivan regret letting him stay in his office. He didn't move until Ivan told him to.

The Russian gave him a small smile "Padded floors" he explained "we're on equal ground now…" Ivan didn't bother to lock the door back, knowing it was pointless without Alfred in the room and headed out of the stretch of rooms with a motion to Alfred to get him to follow.

Alfred follows close to Ivan; even being as bold to grab his hand. His colder hand felt good in the bigger warmer one. He blushed, two sets of feet on the titled floor the only noise he heard.

It didn't take long for the duo to reach Ivan's large office but it was long enough to get Ivan to blush and berate himself for not pulling away. 'Don't encourage him more than you already have. He is a patient and you are his doctor.' As stubborn as his mind was being he couldn't deny that their bodies seemed fairly comfortably matched. Ivan did have to pull away to unlock his office door but he welcomed Alfred in once the door was open. "You can sleep anywhere you wish, I will be doing a bit of work but I will wake you once I need to do my rounds again."

Alfred nodded and leaned up, kissing his lips very gently "Thank you Vanya." He walked to the couch and started putting the blankets on the couch. He bend over a bit, pushing the blanket some into the crack of the couch. His shirt sliding up a bit from the angle.

Ivan blushed a bit and paused, his mind taking a moment to catch up with the action "You're…welcome…" he whispered and sat at his desk, watching Alfred for a moment and zeroing in on the peak of skin before he blushed harder and stubbornly looked down at his work.

Alfred stood up from bending down. He sat down and sighed, relaxing. "…Your office feels nice…" he whispered, stretching out.

"I hope you are able to sleep and don't have any…nightmares…" Ivan said and shuffled a couple of things to try to correct his focus on his work rather than watching the display in front of him.

Alfred nodded, stretching out on the couch. His lower belly and hip bones showing , exposed to the man. He yawned "I'll let you know if I do…"

He set it down with another glance up and nodded before getting to work, managing to actually put his focus to his work.

Alfred snuggled into the couch, shivering a bit. "Smells like you…" he whispered, biting his lip.

Ivan chuckled "I've had this office a long time, I have no doubt it smells like me, especially since I have slept there a few times" he responded without looking up, knowing he would be further tempted to be distracted by Alfred.

Alfred nodded "I like the smell…" he whispered, snuggling closer to the couch. He was snoring soon, very lightly. He was silent for an hour before his moaning started. He shifted and gripped the blankets more. "I-Ivan…" he whispered, shivering. "B-baby…ah…there…" he whispered, sliding his hands into the back of his pants, rubbing his needy hole. "A-ah…don't tease…" he whispered.

He blushed hotly just as he was about wake Alfred up to check on the rest of the patients when he heard Alfred beckon him "Siren call…" he whispered, feeling heat explode through his system. The urge only worsened when he recalled that the offices didn't have cameras hidden away and he would be free to act on the impulses… The dominant part of him managed to stay put though he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away.

Alfred gasped, pushing his fingers inside him deeper. "…Ah…Vanya…I want you…" he whispered, moving his fingers faster. "B-baby…please…" he slid his hand up his shirt, playing with his nipple; his legs shaking in need.

Ivan was called forth and pulled in by Alfred's voice, walking over to the couch before he truly realised what he was doing, standing beside a panting, moaning Alfred. His hot blush darkened and spread down his neck as he leaned down, hoping that Alfred wouldn't suddenly awaken with his bold actions "Cum Alik…" he whispered into Alfred's ear. His breath hitched as Alfred's hand sped up but he remained asleep.

Alfred gasped, shivering as his fingers went faster. "…AH" he whimpered and released into his pants. He arched and pushed his fingers deeper. He panted harder, biting the couch like it was Ivan's shoulder. He relaxed, whimpering.

A soft sound escaped before Ivan could catch it and he suddenly pulled away before he could give himself away being next to Alfred. He sat himself at his desk and tried to will himself to calm down. He ran a rough hand through his hair to try to get himself to focus but it held the opposite effect as the slightly damp skin snagged the thin strands, his cock throbbing with the action. Ivan suddenly stood, careful enough to be quiet but eager to take a small walk until he had calmed down.

He returned a few minutes later with a change of pants for Alfred and a far calmer appearance. "Alfred?" Ivan called "I need you to occupy me on my rounds" he offered him the change of pants, knowing it would be uncomfortable to walk around in such a state.

"…Hmm…" he slowly sat up, yawning. "I-I'm…sorry…" he blushed when he felt what he did in his pants. "I…I didn't make any noise did I?" he looked up at Ivan, taking the pants. He pulled the pants off, changing quickly. "…I'm so, so sorry…" he blushed, fixing his hair and such.

"It's alright; as you said my couch does smell like me…" Ivan said with a light blush sneaking onto his cheeks, glancing away quickly when he saw Alfred hook his hands on the edge of his pants. When Alfred stood up straight again Ivan looked back over to him "Ready?"

"…It…really…does smell like you…makes me happy…" he gently took his hand. "Where are we walking to?" he looked up at Ivan. "Do…you need to me hold anything…?"

Ivan's blush darkened, recalling where that hand had been just minutes prior "…Just checking the rooms to make sure the rest of the patients are alright." He led Alfred out and they started at the first block and worked their way back to the set of secured rooms that was Ivan's main block.

Alfred held his hand tight, looking at the others "…Do you get lonely a lot here?"

He shook his head "It's calm, at least at night, but there is enough excitement in the day to keep me interested in the job" he smiled "and each new patient offers a new look at a condition or an entirely new one."

Alfred smiled up at him "…I hope…I am a new look…" his thumb rubbed his hand. "…I…ah…you are very warm… Random…but…ye-yeah…"

"You are very unique and it's more than just your record, you have been the calmest patient I have had since I started working here" Ivan tilted his head a bit and they headed back to his office for Ivan to continue working, hopefully _actually_ getting work done instead of watching Alfred.

Alfred sat down on the couch, watching Ivan. He laid back on the couch, watching Ivan. He had a small blush on his cheeks, taking in every detail of the Russian. "You're very handsome…"

The ashen blond blushed lightly "Thank you…" he answered softly, wanting to return the compliment but still wary of encouraging him, especially after what he did while Alfred was asleep. Despite the guilt, Ivan couldn't help wanting an encore and he was tempted to push the limits to see how far he could go before Alfred woke.

Alfred just nodded. He saw Ivan's actions as rejection. He looked down at his hands, playing with them. He stood and walked to the bookshelf. His eyes taking in all the old books, bending over to read the ones on the bottom. He smiled at some of them and didn't know most of them.

Ivan couldn't help but stare at the presented ass and admire the way it formed into well sculpted legs. He gulped, the sound nearly audible as he watched Alfred sway a bit as if to a silent beat.

Alfred hummed as his hips moved, rolling from time to time to the song he was humming. He shifted a bit, reading the back of a book as his ass stayed in the out position until he started humming again and moving back and forth.

It seemed it really was to a song as Alfred started to hum moments after the thought. "Has anyone told you that you are a tease…?" Ivan asked, sounding far more sure and confident than he felt.

Alfred blushed and stood up, looking at Ivan. "…I've heard it once or twice… Why…?" his face was a bit red.

"It's true from what I've noticed, especially with your softer personality and alluring body…" Ivan said simply, figuring that the late night and double shift was breaking down the walls of his mind to mouth filter.

Alfred blushed and got bold. He walked over to Ivan, gently sitting on his lap "…Are you telling me I am teasing you?"

Ivan really should have expected such a turn but it still came as a surprise to have a lap full of the blond "How could you not be when you do such bold things" he managed a chuckle despite the rules running through his head "but I am still your doctor."

"…That is true…" he gently rubbed Ivan's face. "…Though…I can't help the feelings I have for you…they run deeper than you may think…" he whispered in his ear, rubbing down his face to his neck. His hands gently rubbing the shoulders now. "…You are so tense…" he whispered in his ear "…want a back rub?"

"A back rub might turn into something else and while I can't help what may be felt, I have enough control to know that there is too much risk" Ivan explained, trying not to encourage the firm touches and teasing words but he was not able to bring himself to completely discourage them either.

"…So…no back rub?" he rubbed his shoulders slowly, rubbing his thumbs into the muscles. "…Hmm…why don't you let go a bit?" he whispered in his ear. "…What's so wrong about it?"

"…It is a professional setting and you are a patient…such things are not allowed…" Ivan said, losing resolve with each roll and press of overworked muscles.

"…That doesn't matter…" he whispered, rubbing his shoulders and top of his back more "…I like you Ivan…a lot."

He felt himself ache to shift and get the surprisingly talented hands on the rest of his back and at that point he grabbed the wayward hands "I know…and I can't honestly say that I'm not interested in you but I don't want you to be transferred and I don't want to risk my job… It's best to keep it to these short, innocent moments…"

Alfred stared at him, tearing up a small bit "I-I…I'm sorry" he gently got off his lap "I…didn't think." He walked to the blankets "…I'll…let you work…" he shifted, turning his back to Ivan as he snuggled into the blankets, keeping his face down in the blankets away from the man's smell.

Ivan felt a small burst of pain in his chest at the dejected and teary look Alfred gave him "I'm sorry…" he said softly and stared down at his desk.

Alfred shook his head "…I always forget where I am…" he whispered, loud enough for Ivan to hear. "I don't get a second chance at happiness…that time is over" he sighed. "…Just…wish I would have met you before…Arthur…or before…the killings…Killing…murderers and rapists…but I am still in jail and crazy."

"You are saner than half of the people here, staff included" he said with a shake of his head "I wish we would have met before you went through that trauma…"

Alfred sighed, nodding "Yeah…but that didn't happened" he cleaned off his eyes and sighed. "…I'm going to take another nap. I'll stop bothering you, it was nice to let me sleep in here." He sniffed and pulled the blankets higher, hiding. Silent and not moving. It was like he was dead. As he fell asleep he let out small breaths; body hardly moving.

Ivan returned to his work but got even less done than before, eventually setting everything down and sitting on the other side of the couch to take a nap, managing not to disturb Alfred in the process as he got comfortable and dozed off.

Alfred woke up a few minutes later to see Ivan on the couch. He sighed. "…Stupid man…you will make yourself sick." he shifted and climbed on Ivan, stretching out. He pulled the blankets over them, snuggling into his neck. "…Hmm" he whispered, hand on his chest as he fell back into a comfortable sleep.

He shifted with the addition of warmth and Alfred's body pressed against him. It lulled him into a deeper sleep, Ivan wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer with a soft sound.

"…Hmm…" he smiled, snuggling close to the man. He moaned lightly in relaxation. He shifted and snuggled into his neck more keeping the man warm with his own body heat and the blankets.

The presence of another so close had an odd effect on the doctor and he started to cling tightly to Alfred, a tension over taking Ivan's body despite the deep sleep.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his chest slowly. "You're just a big teddy bear…" he whispered, kissing his neck softly.

The kiss just caused him to tighten further, a worried, almost scared look darkening his face and a barely audible whimper.

Alfred looked up "I-van?" he whispered, sitting up a bit. "…Baby? It's ok…I will protect you…" he rubbed his face slowly, kissing his nose.

The kiss on his nose didn't fit the horrors running through his mind and he woke with frantically shifting, dazed eyes until he grasped where he was and who he was with. His racing heart calmed and he held his head, the pent up tension causing a headache "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dozed off…"

"…Vanya…you were having a nightmare…" he whispered, gently rubbing his head. "…Talk to me about it…" he sat on his lap simply trying to keep close and offer comfort.

Ivan shook his head "Don't worry, it doesn't happen often" he gave Alfred a smile but the violet eyes still held a dull, distant pain. He tried to brush it off with a quick look at the clock in the corner of his office "Come, I need to check on things again."

"Wait…your eyes say something else…please rest…" he kissed his head. "…or talk to me about it…I'll listen…we all have demons Ivan…best to talk about them…" he whispered.

"There is no point in worrying you" Ivan sat up, trying to get moving but not wanting to knock Alfred off so rudely "I'm alright, I just need to get back to work."

"Ivan really…what else do I have to do?" he sighed, rubbing his chest before moving up to his face, cupping it "…please…"

"Maybe someday just…not now…" Ivan finished softly, unable to meet Alfred's eyes and risk him seeing what he held in his own.

Alfred nodded; more and more rejection. He pulled the blankets back so he could get out and gently got off Ivan. "…Ah…don't sleep without blankets…you will get sick…" he looked down at his feet.

"Thank you and…I'm sorry…" Ivan finished softly. "You can rest here, I won't be long…" He said, hoping that giving Alfred a bit of freedom and trusting him to be alone for a little while despite the regulations against it would show Alfred that Ivan really did appreciate the care being shown. He was just not ready to discuss that area of his past and he needed to deal with it the only way he knew how; by throwing himself into his work.

Alfred nodded and sat down on the couch. "…I'll wait for you here…" he smiled a bit, playing with his hands. He stood and walked to the bookshelf, grabbing a book. He sat down on the couch with a children's book. He sighed and opened it, slowly going through it. Alfred's reading skill was on a very low level…even books like this were hard for him at times…but he enjoyed the art and colors. After years of abuse from his father…he had a hard time learning things with writing and reading…always bullied for it.

Ivan occupied himself with the walk, making sure that all of the patients were sleeping and the ones that were scheduled for it were medicated and eventually he calmed down. Taking a few minutes to 'fix' the camera feed before returning to his office to find Alfred reading on the couch where he had left him. "Do you enjoy reading?" he asked with a slightly timid smile.

"…I do…" he smiled "I can't read very well…sixth grade reading level… Embarrassing but I'm trying to learn…"

"I can try to teach you…I doubt I would be a very good teacher but you might gain something from it…" he offered.

Alfred looked up at him "Ah… Sure… It would be so helpful… If it's no problem…" he put the book down.

Ivan shook his head "I am done with my desk work and have several hours left to the shift before someone comes to take over and I can rest. What book do you want to start with?"

"…Ah…why don't you sleep… I'll rub your head and let you rest…" He smiled, patting his lap gently. "Come on baby…I want to talk to you about something too…"

"What do you want to talk about?" Ivan asked, indulging the both of them and going along with Alfred's offer and lying his head on his lap; feeling only slightly awkward about the situation and not knowing Alfred that well.

"…I want to talk about…our feelings." He looked at him in the eyes, rubbing his head slowly. "...I want you to know that I like you…and it's more than just wanting sex or being a whore… But…if you don't want that…" He rubbed his head gently "Ah…that's ok…"

Ivan winced "It is not that I'm not interested in you but there is a lot of risk for the both of us if we get further than these innocent little touches and I don't think of you as a whore, you are flirty and have a very active libido but you are not a whore."

"…Thank you Ivan…" 'Maybe one day…one day…' he thought, smiling. "…I'm glad you told me that much…" he whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for understanding and I hope that one day there will be nothing holding us back" Ivan smiled.

"…" his eyes a bit sad "One day…" He pet Ivan's hair, kissing his forehead gently. "…Sleep…I'll wake you if anyone comes…"

Ivan saw the sadness in the blond's eyes and he regretted his smile. "I'm sorry…" repeated softly "pick out a book, I can try to help you with it…" Ivan sat up and adjusted himself beside Alfred, he didn't want to risk another nightmare and he didn't want to waste this time with him.

"…Rest Ivan…I'll read to you…" he whispered, laying the book on his lap. "…Jim…went to the store…t-to...ah get some milk. Wh-where he ran into Sa-Sally" he smiled a bit.

He was surprised to hear the hesitation and uncertainty with Alfred's words and it made wonder what Alfred's childhood held past the abuse stated in the patient file but what he was reading was correct though the level was far lower than what Alfred had said "You should have more confidence in yourself" he smiled.

Alfred blushed "Ah…thank you…ah… Jim walked to the bus…and took a r-ride to the store where he met Frank" he smiled at Ivan.

Ivan nodded encouragingly for him to continue with the little story.

"Him and Sally went on a date then slept" he smiled as he closed the book. "F-finished…" he blushed.

"Better than I thought given what you told me" Ivan smiled, lying slightly "would you like to try another?"

"…Ah…sure" he shifted, getting up. He walked and grabbed another kid book, walking back over. He sighed, sitting back down "…Alright…Fox in box…" He shifted and opened it "…Fox…in box…in socks…on box…"

"Keep going" Ivan said following along with a soft smile.

Alfred kept reading until he was finished, looking at Ivan "…Ah…that's enough for the day…you need rest…" he patted his lap again, waiting to rub Ivan's head.

"I will sleep eventually, why don't you try to sleep" Ivan offered, putting his arm on the back of the couch to allow Alfred to rest against him if he wished.

Alfred smiled a bit, putting the book down. He shifted and leaned against his crush. He snuggled into his neck, kissing it softly. "…Thank you" he whispered before going quiet.

Ivan relaxed and wrapped his arm around Alfred, smiling softly 'This…this might be ok, at least without the cameras…'

Alfred smiled at the warm arms around him, rubbing his chest slowly and lovingly. He snuggled into his neck.

He started to lightly rub Alfred's back, not entirely realising what he was doing as his mind faded into the calm moment between them.

Alfred's hand rubbed up his chest to his neck. He mumbled some words, resting next to Ivan for a few hours. He slowly sat up when he heard noise. He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He kissed Ivan gently "Vanya…it's time for you to go home…"

Ivan blinked blearily, having dozed off for a while. He shook his head with a yawn "I'll sleep for a couple of hours here but we need to get you back into your room before they check the halls or fix the camera feed." He took Alfred's hand and led him out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his index and thumb before his hand slipped down to muffle another yawn.  
He opened the door for Alfred when they arrived and gave him a smile "Thank you for keeping me company…"

Alfred nodded, leaning up and kissing his lips gently "…Drive home safe…" he smiled a bit then walked into his cell. "See you tonight…" he walked over to his small little nest, laying down slowly. Couch was better. He waved at Ivan before flipping over and staring at the wall.

Ivan chuckled at the mix up but nodded and gave him a wave, cheeks warm from the kiss "I will see you in a few hours and I hope you can get some sleep too" he said, locking the door back and heading back to his office for some much needed sleep.

Alfred fell asleep with the smell of Ivan on him. He woke up for lunch but didn't really want much of it. He climbed in the window, Blanket around him. He sighed, repeating the words he read in the book silently as he watched the people play in the sun.

The doctor settled on the couch, smiling at the thoughts floating in his head about Alfred though there was a tinge of sadness at the less than positive chance that things would develop further; especially with the laws in place and Ivan's own issues. Eventually he went to sleep and, without the foreign warmth of another, he slept peacefully.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	3. Chapter 3

After an all too rough week, I'm excited to post this and see what kind of response it gets, I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Alfred got pulled out of his cell for his shots and wellness physical, standing nude in a room with the others, getting whistles and sexual comments. He ignored the other prisoners, just staring at the wall.

Ivan's rest was interrupted by a page that notified him that he was needed in one of the larger exam rooms; any lingering drowsiness was blow away with the thought that it was most likely his block of patients that were being checked. Or they needed help with a troublesome patient. He headed to the room indicated after taking a moment to straighten his jacket and look less like he had just awoken and found the majority of his patients were already being seen to. Alfred, however, was further towards the end and Ivan made a bee-line for him before another could get the opportunity. He pulled on his gloves as per protocol and readied the first needle for Alfred's arm, trying not to be affected by his state of undress and keep his face trained calm and professional.

Alfred's face darkened "Hey Vanya…" he whispered, holding his arm out for him. "…Looks like you just woke up…"

The ashen blond took the offered arm and did quick work with the needle, locked it, and set it inside the sharps container before grabbing the next one "I did but I was able to sleep longer than I thought I would. Did you get any sleep?" he asked, focusing on the arm and needle line up instead of the span of tanned skin next to him.

Alfred nodded "A bit yes… Was better next to you though…" he shifted, blushing more as time went on in his naked state.

Ivan finished up quickly with the second and third shots, falling into the rhythm and clinical mindset a bit more with each action but as he pulled back to verify the checklist of the day's procedures he blushed lightly at the full body check. Ivan grabbed the cuff and stethoscope to start with the basics "You have been to a general doctor, yes? Have you had a regular check up recently?"

"…Haven't been to a doctor in a years…so I'm surprised I'm so healthy…" he laughed nervously; his face still carrying a light pink hue. "…First time…seeing me naked…never thought it would be like this…" he chuckled, attempting a small joke.

He recorded the numbers as they came, noting that Alfred's blood pressure was a bit higher than average but nothing unusual "I had forgotten examinations were today or I would have warned you. Would you prefer another person?" he asked, knowing it would only get more awkward for the two of them.

"…No, no…I was meaning…something more…dirty than what it sounded like…naked…with you…ah…never mind…no, no…I'm fine…" he sighed, looking down at himself, twiddling and cracking his fingers as he felt his arms throb in response to the vaccines.

Ivan smiled "I know what you meant; I'm just trying to make sure you are alright with me examining you even with those thoughts…"

Alfred rolled his eyes light heartedly "…Can't act on them…I guess this is as close as I get…so…why would I want you to go away?" he chuckled a bit, looking back up at Ivan. "…Nah, I want you here…at least you don't whistle at me…or ask me to suck your dick…though you're the only one I'd would love to…"

A flush blossomed dark across the older man's pale face and he quickly set to checking Alfred's chest, the cold metal diaphragm on the tanned chest "Breath in…and out…" he moved it to each area, checking for quality and any odd sounds with the heart or lungs but everything checked out well.

Alfred was bright red, breathing in and out slowly. He looked up at his crush, shivering a bit as their eyes locked.

Ivan set the tools down and positioned himself in front of Alfred "Since it has been a long time since your last regular doctor visit I want to check your spine…" He hesitated the slightest bit "I need you to bend over and touch your toes…"

Alfred blushed bright red "…Hmm…alright…" He turned around and bent down, hands almost flat to the floor, exposing himself to Ivan. He shivered, blush only darkening as he bit his lip. Oh man did he want his dick.

The doctor matched the brilliant blush as Alfred turned around before bending down and he quickly stepped in front of him again so that he could check the alignment of his spine, thankfully not needing to touch for that part. "You can stand…" Ivan said, voice taking on a slightly rougher sound before he cleared it with a cough. He went to one of the patient tables and replaced the paper covering with a fresh one just in case "I just need to check your eyes, temperature, and reflexes and then I can take you back" he explained, beckoning him forward to sit on the metal table.

Alfred had a hunger in his eyes, panting roughly. He sat down on the table, locking eyes with Ivan. He didn't say anything, his dilated pupils said it all.

Ivan tried not to pay attention to the changes in Alfred and how they were affecting him but it was difficult when he was working with him so closely. He had to discredit the pupil size as they were heavily dilated in lust but otherwise responded to light well. Ivan just tried to work quickly and efficiently. Soon, Ivan was cleaning up and Alfred was redressing and they walked out in the direction of Alfred's room.

Alfred was quiet, walking next to Ivan. He sighed when they got to his cell. "…Guess…this is my stop" he stared at the white room.

The ashen blond sighed softly in relief "I don't think they noticed anything…" he smiled subtly at Alfred and nodded "I will go back to finish the rest of my patients…and I will linger a bit tonight and we can read again if you would like?"

Alfred sighed "Yeah…if you want…" He walked into the padded room, feeling himself get deeper into depression. "Wake up Jones" he whispered to himself, climbing up to the window with his covers.

Ivan finished quickly and led each one back to their rooms, the process going smoothly and soon Ivan was serving dinner, finding Alfred in his preferred corner "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"…Ha. Yeah fine…" he snuggled into the covers more.

"Will you eat?" Ivan asked as he pushed the tray through.

Alfred shook his head "No…I'm not hungry. Feed the others. They need it more."

"They have had theirs…do you have a favourite food?" Ivan had a bit of an idea forming that might serve to boost the blond's mood.

"…Not really. I like Mac n cheese I guess." He shifted more, head against the widow.

Ivan smiled "That is something that we have here, would you like me to make you some?" he offered. He had been prepared to go out to pick something up and have a little dinner together but it would be even easier to make something here and it would be ready by the time many of the other staff had left.

"…I guess that sounds good" he sighed, he wished Ivan would stick to one side. Being really nice or pushing him away. He wrapped the blankets tighter around him.

He nodded and grabbed the full tray "I will return in an hour once the others have left" he smiled with a determined glint in his eyes to bring back the comfortable light he saw in Alfred's eyes the night before.

Alfred watched him leave then rolled his eyes. "It means nothing" he snuggled against the cold window, watching people walk in and out.

Ivan busied himself with seeing to little things and starting the macaroni and cheese while he set out the rest for a decent little meal. He set up a couple of plates in his office so that they could eat together.

Alfred moved from the window to his corner, laying on his back. He stared up at the light, blinking slowly.

When everything was ready and the plates and food were set out, Ivan returned to Alfred with a soft smile. He unlocked the door "Come, eat with me…"

Alfred turned his head and looked at Ivan. "…" he stood, fixing his white patient shirt. He walked to the tilted hall. He stopped by Ivan "…You eating too?" he looked up at the taller man.

Ivan nodded "I wanted to eat with you and I checked to make absolutely sure but there are no cameras in my office so it should be alright if we spend a few hours here…" he trailed off and took Alfred's hand, leading him back to his office and to the little dinner he had prepared. It was far from fancy, simply two plates with food and a couple of glasses of water on his desk but it was just for the two of them.

Alfred blushed and pushed down his feelings "It's perfect…" He gently pulled his hand away from Ivan's after tightening his hold. He walked over to the desk. "Smells good…" he looked down at the food. He sat down on one side of the desk, waiting for Ivan before he began eating.

The doctor settled down beside him with a smile, not wanting it to feel too clinical and sit in his usual spot on the other side of the desk "I hope you like it, I will have to bring something better from home another day but I hope it is ok now."

Alfred nodded "…This is perfect…" he began to eat his food. He looked over at Ivan "You…working late tonight…?"

He nodded "I wanted to have the night with you again…" he said a bit timidly, knowing it was somewhat bold of him and a sudden change to how he had been acting but he was tired of the pain in Alfred's eyes when he couldn't reciprocate his affections. This time was the best for acting how he actually wanted to, away from the judging eyes of others.

Alfred blushed, looking at his food "Ah…that's good… It was nice to sleep with you last night…" He chewed his food slowly "…Do you have any work? I could help…or whatever…"

Ivan shook his head "I will still have to check on things at least every two hours but otherwise I am more or less free." He set his fork down on his plate "…I wanted to apologize…I reacted coldly during the examination, I have my reason but it was still cruel of me…"

Alfred stopped eating and stared at his plate "…I mean…I understand…that is how you have to act right…thinking…of a relationship…or anything beyond what we are now…is crazy…you…may have someone on the outside…or want someone out there…and I'm stuck here…so…I forgive you."

He shook his head again more insistently and with a slight blush "I want you. No one else has caught my interest like you have and it goes past a physical attraction." He wanted to clarify things and get them out before he could over think and chicken out again "It has only been a few days since you were transferred here but I genuinely care about you, more than I do with patients I have been looking after for years…"

Alfred had to look at Ivan. "…Re-really?" his heart pounded in his chest, his eyes wide and cute "…You…want me? Like…want-want me? Not…just…interested in my problems…"

"I want a relationship with you, even if it's just these little night meetings, I want to spend time with you and I want to make you happy."

Alfred pulled Ivan into a tight hug, face hiding in his warm neck. "I-I'm so happy…" he whispered, shaking a bit from the excitement "…I'll take any time you can give me…at all…"

Ivan happily wrapped his arms around Alfred, smile broad "It's a relief to finally say it. I was so sure that holding back was the right thing but it can't be if it affects you so negatively."

"…I thought you hated me…I felt like a needy whore… Though my intentions were pure… So I was so upset…I just wanted to leave this life… Being stuck in a cage watching the man you love leave everyday…just hurt."

"I'm sorry" Ivan pulled back a bit to meet his eyes, arms wrapped loosely around him "I doubt I could ever hate you and I never felt like you were a whore. It sounds egotistical but it is not unusual for a patient to express their interest rather _insistently_ …that was the only reason I brushed you off when you first arrived. Then…seeing how that man treated you…and how calm you stayed despite how I wanted to rip him apart…" Ivan smiled a bit awkwardly "I guess it was then that I started taking you more seriously…"

Alfred smiled "I know you have seen many patients and haven't trusted them because of their actions…I'm happy I have a little trust from you…that's all I care about…" he kissed his nose gently.

"I do trust you, more than I should, perhaps, given your record" he chuckled "but you have not given me a reason not to trust you."

"…And I never will…" he snuggled into his neck, sitting on his lap "…I'm so happy…"

Ivan flushed lightly but adjusted his arms around Alfred more comfortably "I'm happy too, it's a huge relief to relax like this."

"…It's really is…" he purred, rubbing his chest slowly "hmm…I'm so, so, so happy…" he whispered.

He rested his head on Alfred's shoulder with a soft, happy sigh.

"…Hmm can I eat in your lap?" he smiled, kissing his neck gently.

Ivan reciprocated with a soft kiss of his own to the exposed neck and nodded, dropping his arms so that Alfred could move freely, he pulled their plates together when Alfred was comfortably situated and they started eating again with the far more peaceful atmosphere settled around them.

"…Hmm…" he ate slowly, relaxing. "Vanya, this is really good…" he whispered, kissing his neck gently in thanks.

"I'm glad you like it, it will be even better when I make something from home" he answered with a smile once he swallowed.

Alfred chewed his food, nodding "Oh man…I can't wait…" he finished his plate and sat it down.

Ivan finished his plate soon after and wrapped both of his arms around Alfred again and rested his chin on the clothed shoulder "If there anything you would prefer to eat?" he asked, looking for ideas on what to make.

"…Hot dogs and burgers…" he snuggled against his cheek, kissing his lips gently.

It surprised him a bit and he would have to see how well he could make them or if he would be better off buying them but he nodded anyway and returned the kiss, a simple press of their lips.

Alfred blushed, pressing his lips back against his lover's. His hand on his cheek.

Ivan titled his head a bit, deepening the kiss even though he could feel a blush darkening his cheeks.

Alfred blushed; turning his head a bit to deepen the kiss as his tongue gently touched the man's; he shivered, whimpering into the connection.

The arms around the slender form tightened, bringing Alfred closer as their tongues played. Ivan finally broke off for air with tug of Alfred's bottom lip and a playful smile.

Alfred shivered, panting "Vanya…" he whispered, lip breaking free. He bit his lip as his eyes locked with Ivan's.

"Alik…" Ivan answered softly, heart speeding up a bit and joining their lips again in a more desperate kiss.

Alfred whimpered, shifting in the broad lap to straddle him. He pulled Ivan closer, panting into the kiss; his hands gripping his hair and pulling gently.

A barely there groan escaped Ivan's lips, muffled into the kiss as his hands slipped lower and gripped the plush cheeks through the thin patient scrub pants.

Alfred let out a shaky moan as he stuck his butt out into the hands, pulling his hair more. His body shaking with need.

Ivan pulled him closer and nipped his lips, tugging them gently before kissing down his jaw to his neck.

Alfred's neck was his a huge hot spot. He let out needy moans and even the occasional gasp at the tempting scrape of teeth "Vanya…" he rolled his hips against the man's, legs shaking.

Ivan smirked against his skin and laid down light marks, hardly more than a persistent kiss, that faded quickly.

Alfred shivered at each press of the pale lips. His hands wandered down from Ivan's hair to his shirt, undoing the buttons slowly and one by one until his shirt was opened. He rubbed his hands over the large chest, desire building at the sight of the strong, large man. He had faint abs, just enough to drive him crazy; Alfred never did have a taste for the gym-rat bodybuilder type. "Vanya…you are so handsome…" he whimpered breathily, raking his nails down his chest, leaving light pink trails along the pale skin decorated with the occasional scar.

"I want to feel you…" he whispered bashfully despite the husky tone of his voice, taking the hem of Alfred's shirt and, after a pause to make sure it was alright, tugging the thin cloth off and tossing it to the edge of his desk. He leaned back to admire the tanned skin, a hand trailing down and mapping out the faint muscles, his waist having some give but it only made Ivan smile and pull him in for another kiss; already wanting to use the easily-gripped area. "It is much better now that I can admire you…"

Alfred shivered as his shirt was pulled off. He locked lips with his lover, pressing his chest to his "Baby…ah…touch me…" he broke his kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asked "…I'm not sure I could stop once we got started…" he trailed off quietly, already itching to grab Alfred's hips and pull him even closer.

"…I want you…" he panted, biting his lip and pulling it "and I don't want you to stop…"

Ivan muffled a groan in his throat and nodded, standing and carrying Alfred to the couch and laying him out on it. He shrugged off his white jacket and open shirt and joined their lips again, running his hand down Alfred's chest to the edge of his pants, playing with the trail of pale blond hair just under the edge.

Alfred deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue. His legs spread wide for his lover before wrapping them around his strong hips.

The Russian ground their hips together, moaning into Alfred's mouth until he worked his way down along the sensitive stretch of neck he had found as he worked down the pale blue scrubs and wrapped his hand around the half-hard cock he revealed.

Alfred's eyes widened "AH!" He bit his lips as he screamed in pleasure. His legs shaking. "Vanya…please…more Vanya…" he spread his legs more.

"You are so sensitive" Ivan smirked against the tanned skin as he stroked the flesh gently, nibbling his way down to Alfred's chest and lapping at one of the hardened nipples.

Alfred's eyes widened as his hands gripping his hair "Ah! Baby ah…yes…" He thrust into his hand, shaking. His own hand reached down and gripped Ivan through his pants.

"I have been wanting this since I saw you with that toy screaming my name" Ivan breathed out in a sinful whisper, shifting and pressing into Alfred's wayward hand.

Alfred gripped his dick, rubbing it roughly "I want this out now…Vanya… Give me what I want…"

He shivered and pulled back with a firm nod, standing beside the couch and ridding himself of his far too tight pants and tearing off Alfred's as well. He took just a moment to find some lotion they could use as lube, not wanting to be away from Alfred long enough to find something more suitable. He returned to the blond's side as he poured an ample amount of the lotion into his hand, coating his fingers generously and looked to Alfred for permission to continue.

Alfred locked eyes with his dick "Holy shit…you are a big boy…" He shivered, spreading his legs more "Continue baby…I need that thing in me…"

As if hypnotized, Ivan returned to his spot between Alfred's legs, slipping a single finger into the presented hole, taking his time to work Alfred open and make them both more desperate to continue.

Alfred held his hand over his mouth, screaming in pleasure. His legs shaking with need as his toes curled.

Ivan pulled Alfred's hand away and pinned it to the couch "I want to hear you" he smirked and stroked the little bundle of nerves firmly.

Alfred's eyes widened, screaming at the top of his lungs "AH! VANYA AH!"

The smirk widened as Ivan spread his fingers, stretching the hole as wide as he could to ease the possible pain of the coming penetration "Are you ready for me?"

Alfred panted, shaking "Now Vanya…in me…" he wiggled and spread his legs more.

The doctor withdrew his fingers and used the lotion to slick himself up, breath speeding up with the firm grip he had. Moments later, when he felt he was thoroughly coated and had backed off the edge of climax, Ivan lined himself up and eased in slowly; mesmerized by the feeling of heat and resistance that stretched around him.

Alfred arched completely off the couch, nails raking down Ivan's back. His legs spreading wider as he tossed his head back. "B-big boy…" he had never been this satisfied. Ivan was filling him up perfectly from depth to girth.

Ivan exhaled roughly against Alfred's neck, hand tight on the tanned hip. He took a moment to recover; the sensations whiting out his mind before he came back to the moment and cautiously started to thrust.

Alfred let out a small gasp, a full body shiver racing through his system at the splitting sensation that teetered on the razor sharp edge of pain and pleasure "So…g-good…" he bit his lip. "Faster…" he whispered, rolling his hips into each thrust to push his new love even deeper.

He supported himself with an arm under Alfred and a stubbornly tight grip on his hip as he increased the pace, a slick sound accompanying each smooth movement.

Alfred screamed in pleasure, Ivan was hitting deep in him where others had never hit before. He saw stars "AHHH BABY! AH! MORE! MORE!"

Ivan followed through, giving into the passionate demands and his own overwhelming desire. He scrapped his teeth along Alfred's neck, conscious enough not to bite and leave a noticeable mark but wanting to feel the sweet, sweat-slicked skin.

Alfred gripped his hair, rolling his hips with the thrusts. "Ah…Ivan…" he whispered sinful things in his ear, biting and pulling the ear.

"Harder" Ivan grunted against Alfred neck, moaning with a sudden sharp thrust as Alfred tightened his hold on the pale, ashen blond hair.

"…Please baby…fuck me…I'm so close!" he whispered, arching off the couch.

Ivan released his hip, grabbed his cock, and stroked with each forceful thrust; the couch creaking in protest of their passion.

Alfred arched as his nails left ashen hair and raked down his neck and back, leaving bright trails in their wake. "VANYA!" he screamed one more time before releasing in his lover's hand. "Fill me…fill me…up…" he begged.

The Russian bit Alfred's neck roughly as the man came, not expecting the sharp pain of Alfred's nails dragging hot lines along his skin and the intense tightening around his cock. Ivan kissed the spot apologetically and groaned low and thick, accenting Alfred's name heavily as he thrust and painted the tight passage white; marking his lover deeply.

Alfred shivered, gripping on to his lover. "I have never let…anyone cum in me…" he whispered, completely out of breath.

Ivan's warm flush deepened "…Even your ex?" he asked breathily, holding Alfred close, supporting himself over the younger man carefully.

Alfred nodded "…Even him…I never wanted to be filled…until I met you…" he whispered, kissing his neck slowly and gently.

The doctor smiled "That means a lot…" he returned the affectionate kisses, spotting the angry red bite and kissing it softly "sorry, I got carried away…" he whispered.

"Hmm I'll wear it proudly…if anyone asks…I hurt myself in my sleep…" he smiled up at him, rubbing his sweaty face. "That was better…than I imagined it…"

Ivan blushed lightly, not mentioning that it was rather obviously a bite and would probably be difficult to hide "Me too, though I had no doubt it would feel good."

"…It felt more than good…on man…baby you are sexy when you are really in to it…your face…your eyes…hmm damn…" he purred.

His pink flush darkened, unused to the praise "You would not say that if you were able to see yourself…" he lightly nipped the sensitive neck with a subtly playful smile.

Alfred shivered, gripping his hair. "…Fi-first…time I've…heard that…" he whispered, holding Ivan's head to his needy neck

"You have not been with the right people" Ivan whispered against Alfred's neck.

"…Well…I could have told you that…" he laughed gently, feeling such love from Ivan. The warmth…those violet eyes…he was in heaven. "…I'm so happy" he whispered, snuggling the warm doctor.

"I wish I had met you before you went through that…" Ivan wrapped his other arm around Alfred as well "but I'm happy that I have you now."

Alfred held him close. "Me too…I wouldn't be trapped here… Maybe I can make bail…you know? Like pay them…and get out…I only killed murderers and rapists… Maybe I'll get off easy?" he held Ivan close.

"I'm not sure…I have never heard of that but it's worth looking into. I would enjoy taking you out to dinner properly" Ivan smiled and kissed the tanned neck when he felt Alfred's arms tighten around him.

"Hmm…I'll ask my lawyer when he comes by tomorrow…oh…remember Yao is coming tomorrow too…bastard…" he growled at the name. "…Needs to be locked up…creep." He snuggled close to Ivan as if he was scared.

Ivan nodded "He expresses far too much interest in you…" he complained with a slightly possessive tone "I will watch him as close as I can for you."

Alfred shivered under Ivan "Hmm…protective over me baby?" he bit his ear, pulling it gently. "…Hmm am I yours?" he whispered.

"I am not a quick lay" he smiled slightly with a tilt of his head, humming softly with the playful tug "I am here for the long run and I am willing to fight to keep you…"

"…Then we are both on the same page…" he smiled, kissing his neck gently and slowly "my Vanya bear…"

Ivan chuckled softly "You have nothing to worry about, you are the only one who is serious about me" he chuckled softly again and pulled away from his neck to join their lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred let out a moan as their lips were pressed together, clutching him so that there was a mere breath of air between their sweat-dampened bodies.

He pressed closer with a low sound and deepened the kiss, shifting and pressing their bodies closer.

Alfred gasped into the warm kiss, wrapping his legs back around the larger man. His hands locking into his sweat-dampened hair.

Ivan smirked into the kiss, feeling the younger man start to rut against him "I know you have a high libido but you sound like you are ready for another round" he chuckled softly "are we going to spend the rest of the night like this?" he teased.

Alfred nodded, shivering "…I want it again…" he turned over, sticking his ass in the air for Ivan "come on big boy…"

He shivered lightly as Alfred shifted and he slipped out of the abused entrance, moaning softly when he saw the thin trail of cum leaking out of the hole. Ivan slid himself in, his chest pressing against Alfred's back as he slowly started to thrust and bring their cocks to full mast. "You are far too tempting…it's going to be hard to keep my hands off of you in the day…" he purred as he steadily gained speed. He helped support Alfred with an arm wrapped around his chest, the large, pale hand tugging at a dusk pink nipple.

Alfred bit his lip, head back "AH oh yes…dirty fucking doctor…you will just AH…have to keep all those thoughts until night…when I can ride that massive cock of yours…" he reached back and pulled his hair, already hard again.

Ivan's chuckle was cut short with a groan at the sharp pull "I will have to change my shift…sleep all day so I can fuck you all night" he purred, nipping Alfred's shoulder and pulling the sharp hips back into him to meet each hard thrust.

Alfred whimpered and shivered at the need "AHH! Yes you better baby… Ah fuck… You better fuck me all night…" His nails dug into his scalp, fingers gripping his hair tightly "Ah…harder baby… I know you ah…can go harder…" he whispered, legs shaking.

He felt Alfred's legs shaking and threatening to give out and he pulled back, bringing Alfred back with him and supporting them on Ivan's knees, arms wrapped around his torso and teasing at a sensitive little nub and the cum-slick flesh as he thrust rougher, getting even deeper in the new position.

Alfred's head dropped down as he screamed in pleasure, that cock deep and thick and perfectly curved, hitting his g-spot dead on "AH F-FUCK AH THERE! THERE!"

Ivan smirked against his shoulder and kept the position as accurate as possible, encouraged by the moans and screams of pleasure pouring out with each forceful movement; Ivan's grip tightening to keep the writhing blond in place.

Alfred loved being rammed by the man behind him. All he wanted was Ivan, craving him, no one had ever been this good, especially in the beginning. The blond knew he was ruined for any other encounter and he couldn't care less. Ivan was his "AH…AH C-close!"

The doctor nibbled the taut skin of Alfred's neck and released the reddened nipple to grab Alfred's hip and press him close, grinding up into that perfect little spot.

Alfred's head shot back, eyes wide and mouth gaping in a silent moan as he rested the back of his head against Ivan's shoulder. His body, tight as a cord, tightened even more around Ivan before snapping as he released on to the couch with a loud whimper.

After just a few more thrusts, easing back on the power for the sensitive blond and to revel in the sensations for just a moment more, Ivan came with a low groan, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder as he pumped Alfred full. He lowered Alfred gently as he pulled out and lay beside him on the edge of the couch.

Alfred panted, snuggling Ivan "…Perfect man…" he whispered, never thinking he would say those words after everything that happened. He rubbed his sweaty chest, snuggling closer "My Vanya…"

"I'm far from perfect but I'm happy to be yours as long as you are mine" Ivan smiled and wrapped an arm around him to bring him closer, his free arm stroking his side gently.

"…I'm yours forever…" he purred, kissing his neck slowly and gently "hmm my big bear…"

Ivan's smile widened, his eyes softening "No one has said that before…forever…I like the thought of having a forever with you…"

"…Hmm good…" he leaned up, kissing his lips. "…Good…we can be our first forevers…" he whispered.

The ashen blond brushed their lips together once again. "Happily," he answered without hesitation, and deepened the simple touch into a full kiss.

Alfred hummed, moving his lips slowly against the older male's.

Ivan shifted, moving further towards the middle of the couch and maneuvering Alfred on top of him to rest more comfortably without breaking the kiss.

Alfred smiled, sitting on his lower belly. "…Hmm…" he smiled more, kissing his lips slowly and gently.

"I'm happy we can have this moment…" Ivan said once they broke away, kissing Alfred's forehead gently.

Alfred rested his head on Ivan's lips, nodding. "Who…knew my happiness was hidden in such a place…" he whispered.

"I never would have guessed; I was content to live my life alone until I met you but now I wouldn't, couldn't, consider such a fate…"

"…I'm not going to give you away either…" he giggled.

Ivan rested his arms across Alfred's lower back and nodded with a smile "Forever is forever and I want to spend it with you…"

Alfred snuggled into his neck, resting "…Hmmm I'm yours Vanya... I'll follow you till the end of the earth."

He recognized the words for what they were, a confession, and he held the words and the man that gave them close "I feel the same" he answered softly.

Alfred smiled, snuggling him "…Wake me…when I have to go back to my cell…" he whispered, snuggling more into his neck.

"Alright Alik, sleep well" Ivan gave him another kiss and settled on the large couch for a nap before he had to check on the rest of the patients.

Alfred soft breaths hit the warm neck, sleeping the best he had in years. Ivan was so warm he didn't need covers…it was great.

Ivan dozed off for an hour or so, longer than he thought and shorter than he wanted, but he eventually untangled himself from Alfred's limbs and wormed his way out from under him. He smiled as Alfred protested the movements with moaned grumbles, quieting down when Ivan covered him with his jacket. Once he was dressed he headed out to be sure that the patients had everything they needed and everything was quiet.

Alfred snuggled into the white lab coat, holding it close to his naked body. The younger blond scrunched his face at the creeping chill invading, missing the man's heat. He shifted and went back to sleep, his back exposed to the room.

Finding nothing amiss with the patients, Ivan returned and found Alfred still pleasantly sleeping so he decided to take care of their dishes before settling back in his chair and getting a bit of work done.

Alfred twisted as he woke. The chill of the air on his back interrupting his dazed yawn. "Vanya" he whispered, slowly turning over. "Hmm…" he smiled when he saw his man "hi…"

"Hi" Ivan answered in a soft chuckle "did I wake you?" he set down the large folder he was organizing.

"Hmm…no… Just didn't feel you next to me…so it woke me up…" he yawned, sweet smile on his face.

"If you are still tired then I can grab a few things to work on while on the couch and you can rest on me" Ivan offered with an indulgent smile.

Alfred nodded "…Hmm…please…" a sleepy excitement permeating his smile, patting the couch for the doctor. "Hmm…I'll only sleep an hour more…"

Ivan gathered what he needed, snapped it to a clipboard, and headed to the couch "Sleep as long as you like" he said, settling on one end and awaiting his lover to situate himself.

Alfred shifted and snuggled into his side, yawning. "Hmm…thank you…" he whispered, falling right back to sleep. The jacket lay across his lower half, Ivan's body acting like a personal heater and more than making up for the surrounding air conditioning in the room.

He chuckled silently "Goodnight Alik" Ivan said as he continued his work, the room falling silent except for the soft scratching of his pen and Alfred's breaths.

Alfred woke up three hours later, smiling when he felt Ivan next to him. "…Hmm…" he shifted "hi…"

Ivan had finished his work not long before Alfred stirred, keeping himself occupied by softly carding his fingers through the brilliant blond strands "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Alfred smiled, snuggling up into his neck. He kissed the strong muscle "Hmm…best I've had in years…"

He let Alfred have free reign "I'm happy I could add to it, do you want me to get you anything?"

"…Hmm…just some kisses… Can I get that?" he purred.

"You don't even have to ask" Ivan chuckled and joined their lips in a gentle but deep kiss.

Alfred let out a small moan, smiling as their lips moved as one. He was so happy. He broke the kiss, rubbing his strong jaw. "I want…to talk to my lawyer and get out…" he whispered, brushing his lips against Ivan's "come live with you…"

Ivan's brows rose slightly in surprise "I'm not sure that is possible with your record, temporary insanity was the only thing keeping you away from the injection. If it is possible however" Ivan smiled widely "I would love to have you living with me."

"…Hmm I have a good lawyer my darling… We will see how it goes… He is coming today…so I'll chat with him…" he rubbed his jaw slowly.

"Alright, let me know when you find out" Ivan tilted his head and kissed Alfred's hand.

Alfred smiled, eyes soft "You know I will…" he whispered, watching the lips kiss his hand.

Ivan nuzzled the hand gently "Thank you, for everything. The last few days have been great and I know there will be plenty more wonderful days with you, even if it's just these peaceful moments together here."

"…Hmm…right…" he smiled, kissing his lips gently. "…Whatever it is…I'll be with you…" he whispered.

"Careful, too many promises like that and I will end up falling in love" Ivan chuckled softly, knowing it was already too late and the seeds had been sown.

"…Hmm…too late for me…" he whispered, eyes locked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one…" Ivan's gaze was soft and even, locked into Alfred's, his chest light with the meaningful look that somehow meant more than the playful forevers.

"…Kiss me then…" he whispered, eyes closing a bit.

Ivan lifted his chin gently and joined their lips in a firm and genuinely loving kiss.

Alfred pulled him closer. He had found him. He had found his soul mate…his man…his home. He pulled Ivan closer, kissing him deeply.

The Russian shifted and pulled Alfred into his lap without breaking the kiss and further deepened it by tilting his head and nipping at his lips.

Alfred whimpered, pulled him close "…Mmm" he moaned softly as their lips moved.

Ivan lowered his arms to Alfred's sides and down to his thighs, stroking the bare skin softly, trying to communicate with his actions and words that he truly did love the man in his lap.

He broke the kiss "…I love you…I know it hasn't been long but I love you so much."

"I love you too and I know I will for the coming days" Ivan took Alfred's hands in his own "and it will only grow."

Alfred smiled, heart pounding in his chest "…I've never been so happy…"

"You mean the world to me and I will spend my life trying to show just how much" Ivan pulled him closer.

Alfred smiled, pulling his face closer as he kissed him deeply and lovingly. His hands adoring his face, neck and shoulders

Dropping his hands down and giving the full cheeks a firm squeeze, Ivan broke the kiss and spared just a moment to take in a proper breath before he was kissing Alfred again; the lazy, slow motions replaced with a firmer passion as Alfred ground down against him.

Alfred whimpered, shaking "Vanya…" he whispered, locking lips again as his hips rocked and bounced a small bit from wanting to feel the man again.

Ivan chuckled and broke the kiss "Even I might not be able to keep up with you…" he smirked as he slid a few fingers into the slick passage "but I will try my best…" Ivan trailed off, nipping down his jaw to the tempting neck.

Alfred shivered, gripping his hair as he rode his fingers slowly and deeply. "…I'll do the work…" he whispered, shaking as he bounced up and down slowly.

He spread his fingers, adding another from his other hand just as Alfred descended "Are you sure you don't want something larger?" he purred.

Alfred drooled a bit at his voice "Hmm…in me Vanya…" he whispered as he reached back and grabbing him in his pants "…I want this monster in me…"

"Pull him out then, you are not the only one…" he smirked and bucked up slightly, pressing his hardening cock into Alfred's hand.

Alfred licked his lips and pulled out the warm member. "Hmm…already hard for me baby? Thought you couldn't keep up?" he whispered, sitting himself down on the hard cock. He whimpered, hole clenched tightly around the base of the rapidly hardening flesh. "F-ah…Vanya…" he shivered and wiggled on the man's lap.

"I have another round in me at least" Ivan said in a teasing tone but his purr turned into an audible groan as Alfred shifted his hips; the movement seeming to suck him in even _deeper_. He chuckled huskily "I doubt anyone could stay down with you in such a situation…"

Alfred's hands were shaking "…Y-you…are…so deep…I don't ev-even…want to move…" he whispered, biting his lip. He shifted his hips a bit, letting the head brush his spot dead on.

"I will busy myself with other areas then" Ivan leaned down and brought his lips to the pink nub, the other a bit raw from the earlier play as he let Alfred shift in little movements as he needed, Ivan could get off when Alfred was satisfied.

Alfred gripped his hair more as he lifted himself and slammed back down, letting out a loud scream of pleasure "I-van…please…make…AHHH love to me…"

"I wish there was a bed not around a camera so I could do it properly…" Ivan kissed the shiny, damp little nub and met Alfred's eyes "but here will have to do…" A little smirk lit up Ivan's face as he lifted Alfred up and thrust into him as Alfred returned to his lap, impaled by the thickened flesh.

Alfred bit roughly down on Ivan's shoulder, screaming in pleasure. His butt curling out as Ivan hit his sweet spot. He whimpered and shook "M-more…"

Ivan's grip tightened with the sharp bite, moaning brokenly "I thought…you wanted more sweet than rough…" he teased but thrust up into him quickly.

"…W-when…ah…I move in…ah…you can make love to me…in your bed…" he whispered with stuttered breath, licking the bite gently.

"The moment we walk in the door…I will pin you against it, kiss you, and carry you up to my bed…" Ivan tilted his head to give Alfred more room and help the firm, steady pace.

Alfred whimpered "Please…that's all I want… That will make AH me so happy…" he whispered, kissing his neck as his end got close.

Ivan nodded "We can play all night and I can make you breakfast in the morning" Ivan whispered, tugging on his ear with gentle but sharp teeth.

Alfred whimpered, nodding "I can ah…rub your back and kiss you…cook you dinner… Make sure your clothes are cleaned and ready… Shower sex…ah…fuck… Loving you…is so easy…" he whispered. It had never been this easy in his life… It had been forced…and hard but with Ivan…it was so easy.

"This is the first time I've felt this…the first time I have felt loved in return…" Ivan trailed off in a deep, slightly breathy whisper as he toyed with the lobe in response to the pleasing whimper he received. He lowered his hands to Alfred's thighs and gripped him firmly, slowing the pace but grinding up into him with each downward pull to the base.

Alfred whispered words of love in the man's ear, whimpering and moaning at the slow, wonderful pace. He was so close, he was holding back because it felt so good.

"I love you" Ivan whispered kissing his neck before pulling away and joining their lips.

Alfred released then, kissing his lips deeply as he tightened around the large cock.

Ivan pressed into that spot as well as he could guess and lured Alfred's tongue into his mouth, sucking it strongly.

Alfred kept moving to get Ivan off, whimpering as his tongue was sucked.

He pulled away with a pop at the whimper, it sounding more strained than usual but Alfred's flushed face told him enough. "Cum, I'm not far off" Ivan said as he thrust deeply; reveling in the tight warmth wrapped around him.

"…Ah…" he whispered, riding him faster before releasing again on his stomach. His eyes locked with Ivan's "Cum…my love…" he whispered.

The hazy, love-filled gaze sent him hurtling closer to his own release and he gripped Alfred tightly with a groan. He thrust a few more times rapidly and came with a moan of Alfred's name.

Alfred gripped on to him, resting his forehead against his lips. "…I love you so damn much…my heart…is pushing out of my rib cage it is beating so hard…"

"Try to keep it in" Ivan teased, panting softly "I want to keep you alive."

Alfred smiled, kissing his neck gently "Hmm…I have to go back to my room soon…do you have a shower here…that me and you can use together? With no cameras…or do I shower alone?"

"There is a staff shower we can use, I doubt tight space will be a problem" he chuckled and tapped his butt to get him up "let's get dressed and head down."

Alfred smiled and stood, walking to his clothes. Ivan's cum was sliding down his leg and showed his used hole when he bet down to grab his pants. He pulled on his scrubs and fixed his hair, looking at him with a love struck smile "I'm ready."

A shiver ran down Ivan's spine at the sight 'I didn't think I had a kink for that…' he mused as he watched the rather thick trail running down Alfred's thigh. He tore himself away before he could be caught staring and adjusted his own clothes until he was presentable. Ivan gave him a smile and grabbed his set of keys before he headed out with Alfred in tow "It is on the next hall."

Alfred smiled and walked with Ivan, stopping when he saw staff hanging around the staff locker room. "There are people in there…" he whispered, looking back at Ivan.

Ivan frowned "They must be on break, or the shower broke again" he sighed "we will have to use the patients' shower…" he led Alfred out and in that direction "but we will not be able to shower together there, it is too open" he whispered with mild annoyance that the crowd had taken his chance away. Towards the center of the building was a very large room covered in textured tile that the staff used when their patient block came up on their shower schedule. "Stay close, the other staff should not recognize you but it's still risky…" he spotted a couple of open stalls next to each other and headed that way.

Alfred reluctantly broke away from Ivan when he saw other staff. He undressed as the shower started to warm up.  
"Good morning. Ah oh ho ho…damn…" he looked at the cum rolling down his leg. "Aren't you are sexy sight today."  
Alfred ignored him, placing his hand in the shower waiting for it warm.  
Others came in and whistled "Who is the lucky fuck that got that ass Jones?" One of the patients slapped his ass getting laughs and nods from the others.  
Alfred stepped into the shower, washing his body as his hands cleaned himself out.  
The men watching and making sexual remarks and whistles. One of the other guys slid into the shower with Alfred "Hmm…" He rubbed his hands up and down his sides, licking his neck. "Look at this mark…been claimed? Who's the lucky guy…?"  
Alfred pushed him back "Not you" he growled.

"Unless you want your showers revoked I suggest you get back to your own stalls" Ivan glared, knowing he could not do too much without cause or he would risk suspicion but the men were pushing him too far, too quickly. He locked eyes with the patient Alfred had shoved off "One more move towards him and I will _personally_ move you into E block" he warned, a growl just under the surface of his tone.

The man looked at Ivan, eyes widening the slightest bit at the threat before his mask was back in place; trying to ignore the horror stories that came from that section. "Lucky, blondie… I'll have my dick in you soon" he spat, going back to his shower.  
Though Ivan got him away, the others were watching the blond. Alfred was the only good looking one, other than Ivan, in there. He sighed, washing himself.

"Leave. Now" Ivan growled at the onlookers. "Next time, we wait" he huffed, finishing his own shower quickly and toweling off while he waited for Alfred.

Alfred finished and pulled his towel around him as the others growled and made noises of disappointment.

"Grab your clothes, you can dress in your room" Ivan grabbed his own and led Alfred out at a quick pace, heading towards his office instead. Once his office door was closed and secured he dropped his clothes on the floor and pulled Alfred close "I wanted to rip them apart."

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, rubbing his head slowly. "I felt it… It was super sexy…" he smiled, kissing his neck gently.

Ivan held him firmly "You seem to have enjoyed it…" Ivan titled his head for Alfred but his tone was off.

"…I enjoyed you being protective and making them stop… Did not enjoy the sexual harassment."

Ivan closed his eyes, brows furrowing as he nodded slowly, a sigh softening the edges of his tone "I know…I suppose I'm not thinking clearly…" Ivan gave him a small smile, relaxing a bit "you have that effect on me" he gently teased.

"…I'm sorry…I could see how you could take it as if I like that kind of talk and harassment but I really do hate it…I'm all yours…" he snuggled into his chest, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Love, I'm too jealous…"Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head gently, knowing from experience his jealousy could be a problem.

"…Hmm it's ok…I like it…makes me feel like I'm yours only…" he smiled, kissing his neck softly.

"I don't share easily…" Ivan chuckled softly, nuzzling Alfred a bit as his arms relaxed "alright, let's get dressed."

"…Hmm bleh too bad we can't just leave… You leaving soon? What time will you be back?"

"I switched shifts so one of the others will be seeing to my block during the day but I will be back at six." He kissed the slightly bruised lips gently "I wish I could take you home with me but it's not possible right now; just let me know what your lawyer says and what Yao does when I come back."

"…Alright…" he snuggled against his face a bit, kissing his lips gently. "…I love you…drive home safe…" he smiled, hugging him close.

Ivan returned the kiss and the tight hug "I love you too and thank you, I will see you tonight."

Alfred smiled and kissed him again, pulling on his clothes. He got led back by Ivan and kissed his lips before heading to his corner to take a nap. He waved at Ivan, snuggling into his corner.

Ivan headed out with a smile, his thoughts lingering on Alfred even as he left. He took a moment to check the mail knowing Alfred's toy should be arriving if it had not already but he saw no packages and drove home to sleep and recharge from the sex.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred was woken up an hour later to talk with Yao. He received a _thorough_ assessment but of course Yao's report to Ivan was vague and crudely worded whenever there was detail.  
Yao left and Alfred's lawyer came.  
They talked and the news was better than Alfred could've hoped. Saying he could make bail…but he would have to stay in the state, visit a doctor once a week…and work in an animal shelter. Alfred smiled eagerly nodding and agreeing to everything. He signed the paperwork and gave any information required. His lawyer went off and gave the documents to the judge to look over. Alfred was checked one more time then thrown in his cell, naked. He glared at Yao, walking to his corner. He snuggled under his covers…knowing there would be hell to pay when Ivan got back and saw his state. Alfred pulled the blanket up and dozed off but his active sleeping had kicked the thin covering down to his hips, his back exposed to the onlookers walking through the back hall. The comments of any passersby were dirty but Alfred was contently sleeping and didn't care.

The doctor slept the majority of the day, surprising himself when he saw that it was already four; he had to get going if he was going to be on time for his new shift and to check the mail before one of the staff had a chance. Ivan got dressed and grabbed an early dinner for himself before he headed out for the hour's drive to the hospital.

Alfred woke up blinking slowly. He leaned back to look at the window. "It's getting late…" he smiled, snuggling into the covers. "Vanya will be here soon…" he shivered, excited to tell him the news.

As soon as Ivan arrived, he checked the mail and found the promising package, not that Alfred would need it but they still might be able to have fun with it. He brought it, freshly cleaned and fully operational to Alfred with the dinner tray. "I'm back and I have your dinner" Ivan smiled, opening the door to deliver it directly without thinking.

Alfred smiled, sitting up. He walked over to Ivan "Hey Vanya…" He took the plate "Thank you…I was getting hungry…" He sat down on the padded floor "I talked to my lawyer…and Yao put his report on your desk…"

Ivan chuckled "Already looking forward to our play?" he whispered teasingly "or your toy that finally arrived?" he pulled the sizable toy out of his jacket and offered it.

Alfred smirked, taking it. "Hm…ahh have to use it after I eat… And as much as I want our play…Yao didn't give me back my clothes…" he growled. "Though…I am ready to play when you are…and I have news for you…" he chewed his food.

Ivan frowned "He should not have needed to undress you, I'll look over his report with you to verify things. I will need a couple of hours to get the bulk of the work done and set things up so that we can relax" he ended with a smile.

Alfred nodded "…I'll be in here…" he laughed. "…I'll take another nap…or sit up in my window…just come get me when you are ready…" he giggled, finishing his meal completely. A first since he got there.

"Alright, I will try not to be _too_ long but call out if you need me, I should hear it" Ivan took the empty tray and washed it up before helping with delivering any other dinners.

Alfred hid himself under the covers. He snuggled into his spot in the window, watching the people outside. He was so excited to tell Ivan his news. His lawyer showed up randomly. Alfred jumped down, blanket around him. The lawyer told him it had been approved despite his killings with his story and willing attitude. Alfred pressed his head to the clear wall, so, so happy.

Ivan was finally done; he had taken a bit of extra time to finish the vast majority of his work for the night so he wouldn't have to worry about it when he was with Alfred. He headed back to Alfred to find him curled up in his usual spot "Come, I want to review the report with you and you can tell me how the rest of the day went" Ivan opened the door, carrying fresh clothes just in case the UAP he had asked had forgotten.

Alfred stood walking over to him naked. "Thank you…" he giggled, pulling on the clothes. "…I have so much to tell you…" he smiled more.

"You seem very excited" Ivan chuckled "I'm happy to hear anything that gets you in such a good mood."

"…I'm in a super great mood…" he giggled, walking next to Ivan "you are going to smile too when I tell you…"

"Careful, I might die of suspense before you tell me" Ivan teased, taking Alfred's hand as they neared his office.

Alfred laughed "Don't do that!" He pulled him to the office, closing the door as he pressed Ivan to it. "…A day from now…I can post bail…and leave…" he smiled wide, eyes locked with Ivan's.

A rushed breath escaped as Ivan was pressed into the stained wood of the door. His eyes widened with the news and a bright smile lit his face as he wrapped his arms around Alfred, pulled him close, and spun slightly "That is _wonderful_ news, and so soon! What are the stipulations?"

"I have to visit you once a week, work in an animal shelter, and pay the fee! I have enough in my account to pay it!" he snuggled close to Ivan, hugging him tightly.

"Can you live with me?" Ivan asked timidly, noting the once a week visit but unsure if that was simply a clinical visit.

"…I would love to! I was hoping that I could…I was just about to ask you that…" he kissed his nose, giggling.

"Of course, my home is more than big enough and not far from the city so the shelter will not be a problem" Ivan said excitedly.

Alfred hugged him tightly, snuggling into his neck. "I can leave in the morning…James, my lawyer, will have the release papers and everything!"

"I will stay until he comes and take you home with me" Ivan kissed his neck before pulling away to kiss him directly, the action firm and passionate.

Alfred shivered and kissed him deeply, legs shaking.

Ivan picked him up and wrapped the strong legs around his waist, deepening the kiss with a nibble of his bottom lip.

Alfred whimpered, pulling him closer. His legs tight around the man. His breaths hard and uneven. He rubbed against the bulge in Ivan's pants, begging for what he knew Ivan would give him.

"Are you sure you want it here? Or do you want to wait until we're _home_ …" Ivan whispered teasingly against Alfred's lips, knowing that it was far more likely that it would be both; especially with how Alfred was grinding against him and his own hands were pressing him closer with a firm grip on his ass.

"…Should we wait? And break in your bed…kitchen…and couch…" he purred.

"We should but I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you until morning…" Ivan trailed off and squeezed the plush flesh.

"…Then take me now…" he growled "bend me over your desk…"

Ivan carried him over to wooden surface, mindful of the computer but not the scattered piles of papers, setting him down on it and nipping down his neck to his shoulder as he worked up the thin shirt with teasingly wandering fingers.

Alfred gasped, gripping his hair as his body shook in need. A very private and intimate atmosphere bloomed between them. His lips shaking. The anticipation for this moment that had built up over the course of the day left him even more sensitive to every brush of fingers or playful exhalation on his flushed skin.

The shirt was soon tossed to the side and Ivan's mouth descended to the two perky nipples, giving each a little nip before latching on to one and sucking roughly while a callused hand catered to the other.

Alfred's eyes widened, screaming loud. He spread his legs wide, rolling his hips against Ivan. "F-please…"

Ivan felt around for the lubricating gel he had swiped from the examination room and brought it out as he worked down Alfred's belly with soft kisses and teasing, wet sucks. He kissed the edge of skin just above Alfred's pants "Are you ready for me?" he smirked already knowing the answer.

Alfred spread his legs for Ivan, whimpering "…Take me…I'm yours and ready…"

He set the bottle on the desk and grabbed the hem of the blue pants, easing them down the strong legs as he raised his hips and the untarnished cloth met the fate of the blue shirt tossed away. Ivan set about stripping himself of his own restrictive clothes, nearly tearing the buttons off of his coat and shirt in his haste. "Turn around Love" Ivan purred, grabbing the bottle to coat his fingers.

Alfred panted, turning around "…Ah…please…I need you…so much…" he whispered.

Ivan pressed him against the desk and spread him with a confident hand and slipped two fingers in, knowing he would still be loose from the previous night. "As soon as we get home I'm carrying you to the bed and sliding in this tight little hole…"

Alfred shivered at the dirty talk. His lips shaking "Now Vanya… In me…please…" He moved back against the thick fingers.

When Ivan deemed him loose enough he withdrew his hand and used the leftover lube to coat himself with a few firm strokes before he lined up and thrust in. He wrapped his hands around Alfred's hips to prevent them from being slammed into the edge of the desk with each forceful thrust.

Alfred gripped the desk, screaming in pleasure. He thrust back into his lover, panting. "Harder…please…" he curved up his butt, sucking him in with each thrust.

Ivan leaned forward, bending over Alfred slightly and throwing his weight and well muscled legs into the motions; pushing them both further up the hardwood surface.

Alfred's head went back, screaming in pleasure "AH! YES! YES!"

Teeth found the arched neck, marking it deeply with the knowledge that Alfred would be released the following day and their relationship far more acceptable outside of the hospital's walls.

Alfred loved being marked. He could be marked now and he wanted more. "Mark me more… Let…everyone know…I am yours…" he begged, nails scratching the desk

Ivan smiled against the bruised skin of the fresh bite and laid down another beside it, blunt nails digging into defined hips as his possessive kink was indulged. He gently kissed the strawberry red bite and drug his teeth up Alfred's neck to leave another just above where the patient scrubs would cover "I love you and I love that you're mine" he breathed roughly.

Alfred whimpered, needily thrusting back against the already rough thrusts. Alfred had a possessive kink as well. "…I'm yours…and you're mine…I love you so much…" he was getting very close.

He shifted closer and changed sides to cover the bare side of Alfred's neck in bites as well, the edge hurtling closer with each blossoming mark and pleasured noise.

Alfred let out needy whimpers and loud moans before he released on the side of Ivan's desk, head falling forward to the desk as his hand gripped the back of Ivan's head.

Ivan moaned as Alfred came and he too came hard with the rough pull of his hair. He slumped on top of Alfred, his chest flush to the tanned back, giving the damp skin a gentle kiss as they caught their breath.

Alfred was completely out of breath, shaking and panting. "…I love you…" he whispered, head down on the table.

"I will always love you" Ivan smiled and pulled out slowly before maneuvering Alfred around and into his arms so they could rest properly on the couch. He laid Alfred out and joined him, wrapping his arms around him.

Alfred snuggled close to the man, yawning "Hmm…I can't wait to go home with you in the morning…" he whispered, kissing his warm neck slowly and gently.

"It will be one of the happiest moments of my life, one of many to come" Ivan laid down a couple of kisses of his own and muffled a yawn with a chuckle "get some sleep; you'll need it."

Alfred nodded, snuggling closer "I love you so much…good night…" he whispered.

"Goodnight Alik, I love you…" Ivan whispered with a gentle smile as he softly ran his hand along Alfred's side, trying to sooth Alfred to sleep and keep himself awake.

Alfred was out within the minute, his body pressed to Ivan's. He smiled in his sleep when he felt the warm body next to his.

Ivan fought the urge to join Alfred, though he knew his sleep wouldn't be as deep as that night and he was more used to Alfred's warmth, he was still wary of another nightmare. He just tried to occupy himself with playing with Alfred's hair as the younger man slept and thinking of how it would be with them living together, especially since sleeping next to Alfred would be nearly unavoidable.

Alfred snuggled closer to Ivan, hand over Ivan's heart. He smiled. "Vanya…" he whispered, hiding more into his chest as his legs tangled with Ivan's

The Russian's smile was softest in these moments when it was just him and Alfred in a quiet moment and he could simply dote on his lover with gentle touches.

Alfred reached up and rubbed his face slowly. "…Hmm…sleep…" he whispered, demanding even in his half asleep state.

Ivan resisted the urge to laugh at Alfred's antics and took one of his hands and kissed it "I slept earlier" he said softly.

"…Hmm…sleep more…" he whispered, pulling Ivan closer "sleep…"

"Alright Love, I will try" Ivan smiled as he whispered, settling his hands on Alfred's back and shutting his eyes.

Alfred kept his hand on Ivan's face, snuggling closer as he got quiet; his breaths the only noise from him.

As Alfred settled again, Ivan's eyes opened "Someday I will tell you…" he whispered, barely audible even to himself.

Alfred smiled a bit as he fell more deeply into sleep, happy to be next to his man. Thinking Ivan went to sleep. His hand gently rubbed his cheek and jaw "…Perfect…" he whispered.

Ivan smiled softly with the gentle touches, Alfred adoring him even in his sleep.

Alfred blinked slowly, waking up a couple hours later. His hand gently rubbed Ivan's, looking up at his lover. "Hmm… Good morning…" he whispered. "…Did you sleep at all?" he whispered, voice cracking from sleeping.

"I rested for a while but I slept almost the entire day" Ivan chuckled softly "I do not need to sleep much.

Alfred nodded, rubbing his jaw slowly "Hmm…I can't believe I'll get to wake up to you…every morning…" he whispered blissfully.

Ivan's smile weakened a bit "I must warn you, I have odd habits sometimes….hopefully I won't disturb you but don't worry if you wake and I'm not there in the night or early morning…"

Alfred blinked slowly, looking up at him. "…What do you mean…Vanya?" Alfred hoped this wasn't a mistake… He had been kicked, beaten, and cheated on…his whole life…did he jump the gun too much with Ivan?

"…These little naps….are the longest I have been able to sleep with another…." Ivan said softly "any longer risks…..nightmares…you got a small taste of them that first night…."

Alfred sat up slowly, his hand rubbing Ivan's face. "...We will work on those…together…" he whispered, rubbing their noses together "…we will figure out what to do…"

Ivan smiled softly as his eyes shut and he tried to enjoy the gentle affection "I have been this way for a very long time…"

"…We all have demons…we just have to learn to live with them…and find someone that can help us with them…" he whispered.

"…I am willing to try if you are willing to help…" Ivan timidly answered

"…I'm very willing to help" he smiled, softly. "You helped me get rid of my demons… Now let me help you…" he kissed his nose and lips gently.

"I love you…" Ivan whispered against Alfred's lips, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

Alfred smiled "I love you so much…" he whispered, snuggling close to his lover as he pressed his lips more firmly against Ivan's.

"Thank you…for everything" Ivan tightened his grip for a moment before relaxing and resting his head against Alfred's shoulder once they parted from the kiss.

Alfred rubbed Ivan's head slowly "…No, thank you for believing in me…" he snuggled him. His hand still rubbing the light colored hair.

"There was very little doubt after seeing how horrifically you were treated by him, you must be a saint to have not killed him" Ivan smiled "I would not have been able to resist."

"…He is lucky…that I am going home with you in the morning… If it wasn't for fear of never seeing you again…I would go out after him first…" he chuckled.

Ivan chuckled softly, matching Alfred's playful tone "It is for the best to avoid him, they are going to keep a close eye on you and I want to keep you" he kissed his forehead gently.

Alfred snuggled close to him, kissing his jaw slowly "…I want you to keep me…and I'll be good…" He chuckled "…He will freak when he sees me out…that's enough for me…though I would love to get him back for all those years of being put in hospitals…"

"If there is a way to get back at him without breaking any laws, I'm sure you will find it" Ivan smiled and rested his head against the back of the couch.

Alfred smirked "I can come up with something…" he purred, kissing his neck gently "…hmm but right now…I just want to focus all on you…"

Ivan blushed slightly "I would prefer to spend this time focusing on you…" he shifted a bit and kissed the base of his jaw, nibbling the spot where it met his neck.

Alfred shivered, gripping his hair a bit tightly "Ah…Vanya…"

"Another sensitive spot?" he whispered against the skin, nipping and sucking it lightly but not wanting to leave a dark mark _that_ high up.

Alfred twitched against Ivan, breaths broken and shaky "V-Vanya…" he wiggled more.

"Should we save our energy for when we get home?" Ivan asked, taking the lobe of Alfred's ear into his mouth and tugging it.

Alfred gulped "You are making it very hard…to say yes…about saving our energy…" he whispered, thrusting against him.

Ivan lifted his hips into Alfred's movements and groaned softly "We should…but you are getting ahead" he breathed with a small smirk "if we stop now…we might actually be able to stop…"

Alfred grunted "…Why not…now and when we get home?" he whispered, biting Ivan's lip and pulling it.

"I need to be able to keep up with you…and you can go for far longer" Ivan chuckled "ah…unless you want to use that toy…" He smirked "We can use if for the first couple of rounds and I can finish you off…"

Alfred nodded, getting up. He walked to his clothes, slowly bending over so Ivan could see his used hole again. He grabbed the toy and came over, giving it to Ivan "Hmm…show me what you can do with that thing big boy…"

"I have a few ideas…" Ivan's smirk widened as he took the toy and gestured to the couch for Alfred to lie down. Once Alfred was situated and had raised his hips Ivan gathered the cum leaking out and tempting him and used it to slick up the toy. He rubbed the tip against widened hole, just teasing, for now. He leaned down and licked the hardening cock as he started the toy on its lowest setting.

Alfred's eyes widened. His legs shaking at the new feeling "Ah…fuck…big boy…you are such a tease…" he thrust down against his lover.

"Because I can focus without feeling you around me" Ivan purred, breath washing over the flesh with each word, kissing his way up the damp flesh and licking slowly across the flushed head as he pressed the toy just enough to breach the outer rim.

Alfred's hands went to his hair, screaming in pleasure. He shook and pushed his back off the ground "AH! Please…deeper…"

He twisted it deeper, rubbing it against the tight walls and keeping it on its lowest setting as he watched his lover writhe and arch beautifully with each thrust deeper and each gentle lick of the slick head.

Alfred gripped his hair, tighter "More…" he growled, thrusting down.

Ivan groaned deeply and took the hot flesh into his mouth as he thrust the toy as deeply as it would go.

Alfred's eyes rolled into the back of his head "AH! AH! THERE!"

With the toy pressing against that one little spot, Ivan turned up the dial to the next level but pulled back with his mouth to gently licking the slit.

Alfred was already so close to coming. His legs shook "Vanya…I'm so close…please…"

Ivan sucked just the head and pressed Alfred's hips down to keep him from shoving forward; the motion shifting the toy against the area.

Alfred made more whimpering noises, arching as he tighten around the toy and released.

He turned down the toy back to its lowest setting as Alfred came down, swallowing the thick flood quickly.

Alfred panted, shaking as he twitched at the small vibrations against his gspot. He couldn't speak.

"Too sensitive?" Ivan asked once he pulled off and licked his lips clean, feeling the tremors running through Alfred's legs.

Alfred nodded, shaking more as his twitching continued. His hands lifting up to his own hair. Sex had never been this good for the man.

Ivan turned off the toy and carefully pulled it out "Rest for a bit" Ivan smiled, knowing not to stimulate the other too much more until the chemicals running rampant had calmed down.

Alfred laid down, legs still spread and wide for his man. He laid back on the couch, sweat running down his body.

The doctor chuckled "We will definitely be using this again" he smirked a bit and slid in beside Alfred on the couch, holding him gently as he calmed.

Alfred held him tightly, kissing his neck "I love you…" he whimpered.

"I love you too, and I always will" Ivan answered as returned the kiss with one of his own placed on his shoulder.

Alfred passed out on his shoulder, snoring "…Hmm…"

"Goodnight Alik" Ivan whispered when he felt, and heard, Alfred fall asleep again 'it must have been more intense than I thought' Ivan shook his head slightly with a soft chuckle.

Alfred snored and jumped awake an hour later, he had a small nightmare about Arthur and fought against Ivan for a second before relaxing. His nightmares were far less than Ivan's but he had them from time to time like normal people did

Ivan held him loosely until he calmed, concerned with the frantic movements "Alik?! Are you alright?" he asked, recognizing the movements as a nightmare much like his own only more aggressive.

Alfred panted, shaking a bit "…Yeah…sorry…" he chuckled a bit. "…Just a nightmare…about…you know who…" he snuggled back close against Ivan, rubbing his chest. "Don't worry…these don't happen often…I won't stab you in the middle of the night or something…"

"That is curiously specific but I trust you not to hurt me" Ivan smiled, his hand running along Alfred's side soothingly "hopefully the nightmares will pass for you."

"They will…I say that because when I had nightmares before…I was put in this room… called the lock box…and it was dark and cold…because they thought I would hurt someone…" he sighed, snuggling into his neck.

Ivan frowned despite Alfred's lighthearted demeanor "You should not have been treated in such a way, simply jail would have sufficed without the psychological torture…"

"…You don't know Yao very well then…to him they are one and the same…the things he did to us…we were his test dummies…lucky for me…I was just a fuck toy… The others…not so lucky…"

"I will report him before we leave and he will be dealt with quickly, that is more than enough to get him fired as long as proof can be found." Ivan was not sure what to think but it did remind him that they still needed to go over the report to see if Alfred's account matched Yao's report but, by the sound of it, there was a good chance for discrepancies.

Alfred nodded, snuggling into his neck. "…Good…that man is truly a monster…" he rubbed his chest slowly.

"I wish I would have known, I would have tried to do your exam myself" Ivan said softly, hand traveling along Alfred's back mindlessly.

"Hmm his folder on me…is full of lies…I rather you look at my papers…and do my body check…I know he lied on some things…" he growled though calmed down quickly at the gentle touch.

"Do you want to go over it now? If I have to redo the examination it may take a while" Ivan offered.

"…We can go over it now since I'm awake…" he kissed his cheek.

"We should go to the proper room for it, though I know one test that you would pass with flying colours…" Ivan smirked "the prostate exam, though it is far too early to worry about it" he chuckled.

Alfred shivered and bit his lip "Dirty boy…" he winked. "Alright…take me where you need to take me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	6. Chapter 6

Since I had accidentally posted chapter 6 as chapter 5 on AO3 I figured I would correct that and update this to catch it up. So here's chapter 6 a week early!

* * *

Ivan kissed the bitten lip and pulled away, giving Alfred a little tap to get him to sit up "Let's get dressed" he smiled warmly and grabbed his clothes, tossing Alfred his as well and they headed to the large empty room where Ivan had given Alfred the basic exam, the file in hand to review.

Alfred got on the table, waiting for instructions "…Too bad there are cameras in here…" he giggled, laying back on the table.

The doctor chuckled and shook his head as he flipped through the file for the exact procedures that needed to be done, starting with the usual full body check, auscultations, palpation, and percussion.

Alfred relaxed and yawned, feeling safe under the touch. He started to nap under the gentle touches.

"Don't fall asleep yet, we are not done" Ivan smirked slightly and gave Alfred's hip a firm squeeze "things check out so far" Ivan said and consulted the chart, finding that while Yao had gotten the same healthy signs, it was written less than professionally. He ticked off the item and continued down the list with each procedure and marking off the differences on Yao's report as Ivan wrote his own. It took a little while, longer than it would have if Ivan had done it from the beginning, but eventually Ivan finished and they were ready to return to his office; the correct record and Yao's report in hand to get investigated in the morning.

Alfred followed close, yawning. When they got back to the office he walked over to the couch, grabbing Ivan's lab coat on the way. He snuggled into the long, pristine white jacket and laid down on the couch. He knew Ivan had work to do, his coat would have to do.

While Ivan had finished most of the rest of his work, he now had to prepare to report Yao for his actions and treatment of the patients so he busied himself with that while Alfred rested.

Alfred's lower back hung out of the coat, showing bruises that were from Yao…matching the man's hands perfectly. More potential proof against Yao.

Ivan set the photos attached of Alfred's bruising in the file with the report along with the measurements so that they could identify it. Any little marks, that Ivan had not cause, he recorded and knew that it would be plenty to get him under investigation.

Alfred shivered in his sleep, moaning. He rolled and twisted slightly in his sleep from the fresh memory of Ivan's warm touch on his skin. He whispered the man's name, smiling.

He smiled as he heard Alfred; setting everything down on his desk and joining his lover on the couch, holding him gently as he cuddled closer.

Alfred smiled, reaching back. His hand petting his jaw gently "Took you long enjoy…" he said, sleepily.

Ivan tilted his head a bit before laughing softly "I love you" he said simply in response.

Alfred smiled, flipping over. He snuggled into his chest. "Sleep with me…" he whispered, rubbing Ivan's jaw.

"Alright Love, I will try…" Ivan settled his arms around Alfred and against the small pillows of the couch and shut his eyes in an attempt to sleep, slowly being lulled but the steady beat of Alfred's heart.

Alfred waited until he felt Ivan sleep to snuggle closer and fall asleep .Ivan's smell and warmth always put him to sleep; his hand resting on his jaw.

Ivan managed to sleep for a couple of hours, the sex helping to exhaust him enough to enter a deep sleep without much of a problem but after those peaceful two hours, Ivan tensed and whimpered softly when Alfred shifted on top of him.

Alfred shifted and moved closer, snuggling Ivan. A minute later the door opened, they had forgot to lock it.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Yao screamed.  
Alfred jumped and sat up, blushing bright red at his exposed body. He cringed, pulling the coat over himself. "GET OUT!" he screamed, shaking from being so ashamed.  
Yao growled, walking over "WHORE! SLUT! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" He grabbed Alfred by his hair and pulled him off the couch. "I am so sorry Mr. Braginsky. This whore could make the pope sin!" he kicked Alfred hard in the stomach, forcing him onto his stomach in a crumpled heap on the hard floor. He stepped on his butt, making a trail of the cum run down his leg. "…Such a dirty creature you are…" he smirked "…lucky you have a pretty face."

With the sudden movement, Ivan woke quickly, looking frantically around before spotting Yao. Recognition set in after a few fearful moments before he realised what was going on and he came back to himself. The ashen blond stood and punched Yao, sending him sprawling to the floor "Stay away from him" he growled, eyes narrowed "you have done enough, I will not allow you to touch him again…" he warned, voice thickly accented with sleep and rage.

Alfred pulled the coat over himself trying to keep some of his pride even as his eyes stayed clued to Ivan's form.  
Yao held his face, getting up. "…What the hell Ivan, this is illegal."  
"…Honestly it is not…it's 6 AM…and Alfred is now a free man…they can do what they want…" Alfred's lawyer stood in the doorway.  
Alfred sighed, rubbed his sore belly. He reached over and grabbed his pants and shirt, pulling them on as quickly as he could as a dark black bruised covered his lower belly.

"Perfect timing, we need to report him for his abuse against Alfred and likely several other patients but only Alfred has recent proof that I found, could you look over the report and verify that everything is in order." He handed the file with the photos to the lawyer and watched as he flipped through the pages before handing them back with a nod. Ivan met Yao's gaze "As soon as these are reviewed, you will be fired, you should start packing now." He turned without hesitation, not bothering to acknowledge the man as worth his time while he gathered his clothes and dressed.

Yao's eyes widened "This…this is bullshit." He stood, growling "…you are here fucking a 50 cent whore…and I get fired?" Yao started towards Ivan, aiming to grab him and make his point known…but was stopped by that very whore with a letter opener to his neck.  
"You…touch Ivan and I won't stop myself from killing you" he snarled, other hand locked onto the thin wrist to keep him planted.  
Yao's eyes widened before narrowing sharply, not expecting this strong of an objection from Alfred "…Fucking whore."

"Alik…" Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrist gently "I might be able to get away with self-defense but you have a record. If he makes a move then I will take care of it" he said guiding his hand away and taking the blunt blade away as he laced their fingers together automatically.

Alfred pulled the coat tightly around himself, eyes down. He hated cops. They never protected him…or helped. Alfred walked by the guards that had been called in, getting himself away from the tense atmosphere.  
Yao looked at Ivan after Alfred left to stand in the hall. "He is nothing but a sex crazy whore. He will suck you dry and you will be stuck with it. It thinks it knows what love is. It is just in it for the sex."

Ivan shook his head "You don't know him outside of the exams, outside of the sex you forced on him, you know nothing of him at all." He dismissed himself and joined Alfred in the hallway. "I love you" he said softly and joined their lips for a brief kiss "everything should be taken care of so let's bring this file to the head and I can take you home" he smiled.

Alfred took his hand, smiling "That sounds great…" He leaned up and met his lips. "I love you too. Let's go home…" He held his hand tightly and walked with Ivan, looking at all the people locked in the cells. He was so happy to be leaving.

The doctor dropped off the report to be approved and acted on by the head of the building and soon they were on their way home.  
A modestly large home came into view an hour later. "Welcome home" Ivan said with a smile as they pulled into the driveway.

Alfred's eyes widened "…Wow…" he slowly got out "…this…is very…large."

"I have saved up quite a bit over these years" Ivan chuckled "let me show you around" he said as he took Alfred's hand and led him in, a bit of excitement in his tone as he recalled his promise.

Alfred blushed, looking around the house. "Wow Vanya…" he tighten his hand in his. "…This is so homey… Makes me feel so calm…"

"I'm happy you enjoy it and I hope you will be happy living here" Ivan gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and they headed upstairs, the other rooms could be shown later; Ivan's main focus was the large master bedroom. He opened the door and ushered Alfred in "Is it to your liking?" he asked with a smile as Alfred looked around.

Alfred's jaw dropped "Vanya… This is so beautiful…" He blushed a bit at the large bed. He led Ivan closer to the bed, touching it. "…This is a very nice bed… The room smells so good…" He looked up at his lover, eyes locking.

Ivan sat on the bed and tugged Alfred down on him "It smells like me" he chuckled "and it's all yours" he joined their lips gently "just like I am."

Alfred straddled the man, facing him "…It does…and as I am yours…" He rubbed his face slowly before joining their lips again in a deeper kiss.

The Russian hummed into the kiss before breaking it "I will never tire of hearing that" he kissed Alfred's chest, feeling his heart beat against his lips "I love you, my Alik."

Alfred blushed, pulling Ivan closer so he could hear his heart. "Hmm hear that…it beats only for you… I love you so much my wonderful Vanya…" he smiled, petting his hair slowly.

Ivan pulled him down, lying on the bed with him and pressing the bright blond head to his chest "Every beat is for you…since the night you calmed me from that nightmare…" he kissed the top of his head.

Alfred blushed, snuggling him close "…I love you…" he looked up. "…What are your nightmares about?"

"My childhood…" Ivan said softly "it was a dark time and I would rather not spoil the moment…" he said softly, trying to brush it off with a smile.

Alfred knew it must have been awful. He nodded, Ivan would tell him when he was ready. "Alright my darling…" he whispered, moving up so he was equal with Ivan. He pulled him closer, rubbing his head.

"Thank you" Ivan smiled, knowing that Alfred was giving him needed space from the topic.

Alfred snuggled him "So what now? Do I get what you promised me?"

"That and more" Ivan brushed their noses together "do you want it exactly or do you want to save that for another time and start here instead?"

"…Hmm…I have always wanted to be done in the kitchen… Can we do that?" he blushed at the odd question.

"I'm surprised you haven't" Ivan sat up, gathering Alfred in his arms "table or counter?" he asked, standing and carrying him down the stairs.

"…Counter…" his smile faltered the slightest bit with the choices but he snuggled into Ivan's neck anyway. "Most of my sex has been on the floor or the bed… Arthur got it when he wanted it…due to the drugs…" he looked down, still hiding in his neck.

"Drugs?" Ivan asked, setting his love on the cool, dark countertop "he drugged you into sex…" his eyes widened a bit with the memory, surprise that he had forgotten such a thing in the first place.

Alfred nodded "That's why I was so needy…" he looked at Ivan "drugged many times a day…"

"I'm sorry I dismissed it so quickly in the beginning" Ivan said softly, the blond's early actions gaining a new meaning.

Alfred's blushed, shaking his head "Don't worry about it… I would have acted the way you did to a horny stranger…" He rubbed his chest "Sorry to ruin the mood…"

"You didn't and if you ever did, I am not hard to rile back up" Ivan purred, joining their lips.

Alfred blushed, pulling him close. His hands going to his hair and running through the thin locks gently.

Ivan deepened the kiss, his blunt nails scratching lightly at the base of Alfred's head.

Alfred gasped, spreading his legs wide as he rolled his hips against the man's; his moans filling Ivan's mouth. The Russian's phone started going off. Alfred broke the kiss and moved to Ivan's neck, giving him dark hickies on his neck. His breath hard. "You can answer…just don't leave me…" he panted, rolling his hips more against his lover's harden budge.

He smirked and secured the frisky blond against him before standing to get his cell phone "Don't leave too many marks" he chuckled "I still have to work tomorrow." He groaned softly as Alfred rolled his hip against him "Behave" he smiled as he answered the phone "hello?"

Alfred bit his neck roughly as his hips moved faster.  
"…Ivan. This is Alfred's lawyer. Anyway you can come in tonight, alone? There is something we have found that needs to be shown to you."

Ivan's smile fell slightly "Yes, I will be coming in, can you tell me anything more?" he asked, wanting to know the nature of the information and why he had to go in alone. He had planned on it anyway, it was still his shift after all and Alfred needed to be well rested for his mandatory service at an animal shelter.

"…There was a video we found that we can use against Arthur…I think getting Arthur in jail will help Alfred heal more." He sighed over the phone "We only watched a bit but I rather watch it with you and not with Alfred… Can you come in now?"

"…I will be there as soon as possible, thank you" Ivan hung up and kissed Alfred gently "they need me to come in so I will take this shift and be back later tonight."

Alfred looked up at Ivan, gently getting off him. "…Ah…I guess I'll head to bed then…" he had a sad smile. "I guess I need to get use to this…" he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I would not do this if it was not important, it might even help you" Ivan rubbed his thumb over Alfred's cheek to try to comfort the downfall "with this I can switch back to the day shift and we can have the nights together."

Alfred smiled, nodding "Alright…I'll be waiting for you…" He buttoned up Ivan's shirt where he had unbuttoned. "I love you…" he kissed his lips. "Have a good day ok?" he rubbed his strong jaw, kissing him again before he started making his way up to the bedroom to shower.

"I love you too" Ivan returned the kiss and watched Alfred ascend before grabbing his coat and getting in the car for the drive back, anxious at what might be on the tape and what it might reveal.

Alfred's lawyer welcomed Ivan when he came in, Yao was there and so was Alfred's former doctor, Mathew. "Ivan, this is Dr. Matthew Williams… He is helping me get information on Alfred and we both found out that a piece of Alfred's file was missing from Yao." He sighed and pulled down the screen. "We only watched the first few minutes…we wanted to wait for you because you are his lover and doctor…" He pressed play.  
 _Arthur's face came on the screen, sitting around a group of men laughing and talking. It was a bachelor party. Alfred nowhere to be seen. It was just an innocent video of a night of hanging out. Until one of the men started talking about Alfred.  
"Your whore not here?" Francis asked.  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "He has a cold or something, he is upstairs in bed."  
Another man, the groom, smirked "Hey Arthur maybe you could go get him…we have no hooker…can't we use your girl…?"  
Arthur chuckled "If only… He's a fighter nowadays…he won't lay still."  
The man smirked and held out a small bag of pills "…Do what you normally do…"  
The video cut to black with a flicker and then it showed Arthur in the kitchen making soup. He opened the pills and poured them in, a chuckle of approval from the person controlling the camera. He mixed it and put it on a tray with water. He had Francis come with him and hide the camera. Alfred had his back turned, sleeping under the covers. What skin could be seen was beaten and scratched, covered with faded and fresh wounds. Arthur told Francis to hide until it was time.  
"Alfie baby…" Arthur put the food on the small end table, shaking Alfred awake.  
Alfred grunted and rolled over "Arthur?" he whispered, being sat up by Arthur.  
"Hey beautiful…" he kissed Alfred's head, putting the food in front of him on the bed.  
Alfred smiled "Th-thank you…" He took the soup, slowly eating. "…Ah…I'm…sorry about this morning… I feel bad because you are being so sweet to me…" Alfred chuckled softly, eating half the bowl until it hit him. Alfred touched his own head; dizziness and an all too familiar heat started setting in. His face lost color. "YOU BASTARD!" He pushed the tray off trying to get away.  
The groom ran in and picked up the screaming blonde who was fighting to get away. "Hmm you are going to feel so good little one…" He licked his lips.  
Alfred screamed more as his body started feeling light, the man picking him up. "Come…" He took Alfred downstairs.  
Alfred was crying now. "ARTHUR PLEASE HELP ME!" He weakly reached out, being thrown on the dining room table; chairs pulled away to make room for the assailants. Alfred was already being fucked by the time Arthur came with the camera, it cut in and out a few times showing different men with the blond until Alfred was just laying on the table coughing…bleeding. He lay silent. The men just talking and laughing, taking pictures with Alfred who had given up fighting, given up screaming, given up being saved. Everyone finally left hours later, Arthur fucked his broken husband then went upstairs. Alfred stayed on the table even as the video ended._  
James, Alfred's lawyer, stared in horror. Yao looked pleased and Mattie had looked away not long after the video started.

Ivan had been expecting the worst but it had far exceeded his expectations, he was horrified as the video unfolded and the manipulation got worse. He held back the waves of nausea as he watched man after man brutally violate his love and he was shocked that Alfred could enjoy sex at all after being put through such terrible things for so long. As the video closed he looked at the others, finding the lawyer with a grim though professional visage of restrained horror, Matthew pale and turned away in disgust and…Yao with a self-satisfied smirk. Ivan's horror twisted into rage and he grabbed the shorter man by the collar of his coat and lifted him to just below eye level, his feet scrambling for purchase. "Why are you here?" he growled low "you are no better than them, you have done nothing but hurt him." He threw the Chinese man to the ground, barely satisfied with the pained groan he received in return "Why is he still working here? Has the report been processed yet?" he coldly asked the lawyer, keeping his peripheral trained on Yao; not trusting him for a moment.

"…Calm down Ivan!" James grabbed Ivan's shoulder. "Calm down… The police are on their way with the arrest warrant… Mattie got the movie away from Yao while we were going through his office…" He sighed, letting Ivan go "You can either stay on this shift Ivan or take a day off…I'll talk to your boss…"

He breathed deeply, trying to get the aggressive tension knotting his upper back to ease "I will be switching back to the day shift but I am taking the day off to get Alfred settled." His eyes landed on Yao again and flashed dangerously "If I stay here much longer he will be leaving with a coroner…"

James nodded and led Ivan out to his car, waving. "You will have a full report on your desk Monday of Yao's arrest and hopefully a case against Arthur" he backed up and left.  
Alfred had just finished his shower and climbed into bed nude, it was so nice to sleep without clothes again. He yawned, snuggling Ivan's pillow close. "Hmm smells just like my Vanya…" he whispered.

"Thank you" Ivan nodded at the information and relaxed; eager to get home and update Alfred with the new developments. He got into his car and returned home.  
Ivan went up to the bedroom and smiled when he saw Alfred sleeping peacefully and finally Ivan could relax a bit. He shed his clothes and slipped in bed next to him; the news could wait.

Alfred let out a small moan from being disturbed. "…Morning already?" he said slowly, he flipped over and snuggled against his love. "Hmm…I missed you…" he snuggled against his neck and rubbed his shoulders slowly. "A bit teasing baby…" he whispered, slowly blinking his eyes open to kiss Ivan's lips. "Hmm hi…" he rubbed down to his chest, smiling up at him.

"I came home early. I will go back tomorrow morning for the day shift so I am yours for the rest of the day and night" he kissed Alfred again gently with a chuckle at the sleepy chatter "what's a tease?"

"…You are naked in bed with me…" he giggled, snuggling and tangling their legs "happiest I've been naked in my life…" he rubbed his chest. "I'm happy…what did you have to go in for?" he looked up at Ivan.

"You have seen me naked several times, it's nice to know it is still teasing for you" Ivan chuckled. "I have good news" Ivan nuzzled Alfred gently "Yao has been arrested and is being investigated for further crimes and…" Ivan hesitated the slightest bit with the second bit of the news, unsure of how Alfred would take it "there may be a case against your ex as well, some…evidence came up and it is being looked into as well."

Alfred's smile dropped after the good news. He sat up "…What kind of evidence?" his heart pounded in his chest, hoping Ivan did not see any of the videos. He locked eyes with Ivan. "…What did you see? Or…what happened?"

"Something you never should have experienced…no one should ever go through anything like that…" he trailed off and pulled Alfred close.

Alfred's heart was in his stomach, he felt like he was going to throw up and the worst part was not knowing which terrible piece of his history that Ivan had seen. His body shaking "Y-you…sa-saw it…? You…N-no…you saw…saw that…?"

"I did…that is what they called me in for…Yao had the video and they wanted me to view it without putting you through that again" Ivan gently rubbed the trembling back.

Alfred hide his face in his hands, shaking, his fears realized; his last hope was that…of all of the tapes…Ivan had not seen the bachelor party rape. He felt so…ashamed and unworthy of Ivan. Ivan had seen…what Arthur and his friends did. "…You must think…I am so dumb…" he whispered "taking that for 7 years…sick or not sick…tired or well rested."

"Far from it. You stuck through so much because you were in love, I can't imagine your dedication and love in a relationship where you are actually happy." Ivan smiled softly "You are so strong, far stronger than I am" he held his lover close, kissing his forehead gently.

This was all so new to him. Alfred moved and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing himself to Ivan. "You will see…I'm very happy with you…" he whispered. "…Promise me… after court…you will personally burn that tape…I…was so dumb to think he cared…to be kind at all was just a trick."

"I will, as soon as it is released. You will not have to worry about it, or him, again. Thank you for trusting me enough to make you dinner" Ivan smiled softly, lovingly "it means a lot knowing even a fraction of what you have been through."

Alfred nodded, snuggling close to the warm chest. "…I trust you more than anything…I don't think or believe you would ever hurt me…or force me into sex…" he whispered.

"I would never try to hurt you and I hope I never do, even by accident" Ivan whispered in return, rubbing his back soothingly.

Alfred looked up at him now, gently kissing him. Slowly and deep. His breaths slow as he calmed himself with Ivan's smell and kiss.

Ivan moved into the kiss, hands still lazily rubbing as they relaxed together with the knowledge of what happened and what was to come.

Alfred broke the kiss, hiding in Ivan's neck. His body shaking a bit. It was good to have someone that knew…and felt sorry for him. No one had even felt sorry for him… Only asked why he did it…or saying he could have left. He pressed himself completely to Ivan, Ivan was his protection and love. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"I love you" Ivan answered softly with a warm smile and an affectionate squeeze "things should get better now. We are together and they are both going to get investigated for their crimes against you."

"…I'm scared Vanya…I'll have to show in court and talk about it…" he whispered, eyes down "by people that already judge me…"

"I will be there for you and I will do what I can, whatever I can, to help you and the trials." Ivan lifted Alfred's head "As long as they are found guilty, everything will be alright and with the evidence against them, there is no doubt."

"I want you to be there…when…we have to talk about it…" he whispered, eyes watering a bit.

"I would not miss the chance to support you." He saw the brilliant blue eyes start to shine and he hugged Alfred tightly "Things will be alright love."

Alfred hugged him close, crying "S-seven years…of rape…and beating… It feels so good…to be loved…and taken care of…I just want to make you happy and feel better…" he sniffed.

"You are a wonderful person and you never should have been put through such terrible things" Ivan started rubbing his back again soothingly "I do love you and I always will" he kissed the tanned forehead gently "and I am happy."

Alfred sniffed, rubbing his face "…I'll help you with those nightmares until they stop…I swear on my life…"

"You have enough to worry about right now, we will tackle that another time" Ivan smiled.

"…No…" he smiled, cleaning off his eyes "…we will tackle them both at the same time…"

"It can wait, you are far more important and we do not need more stress" Ivan nuzzled his lover "one step at a time."

"…But your nightmares stress you out…" he protested, blushing a bit "…I just want you happy…"

"I am happier than I ever thought simply being with you without worrying about cameras or staff" Ivan's smile warmed at the blush "I have had these nightmares for many years…they are as much a part of me as everything else."

Alfred rubbed his face "…We need a vacation…" he smiled, kissing his neck softly before snuggling close. "Can we sleep now? Talk more later?"

Ivan nodded "Sleep sounds wonderful" he settled against the pillows, arms wrapped around the bruised body gently "we should go on vacation once everything has been taken care of."

"…Hmm what's stopping us now? Maybe a small beach trip?" he said sleepy, excited to wake up tomorrow in the nice quiet house. He would be going to the dog place tomorrow to start work…make money for him and Ivan.

"We need to be ready to review evidence if any more comes up but we will have one very soon, we could both use the quiet" Ivan kissed him gently.

Alfred nodded, giggling a bit "…Alright…we will get to it when we get to it" he smiled, kissing his cheek. "Good night my knight…" he whispered "I love you…so much…" he snuggled closer, getting comfortable.

"I love you too" Ivan smiled and kissed him again "goodnight, I'll make us breakfast in the morning." He nuzzled him with a chuckle "that feels good to say."

Alfred smiled, nodding. He slept so well next to Ivan. He rubbed his head and went to sleep. Alfred woke up before Ivan, wanting to spoil him. He gently pulled away and pulled on his boxers, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the eggs and bacon, making bacon-egg waffles. He lifted the knife to cut up the piece of bacon when his eyes locked on the neighbor across the street staring at him. Alfred's confused look turned to a dark evil smirk. Arthur. Alfred flipped the knife around and held it up, licking his lips. He wouldn't do anything…but Arthur didn't know that.  
Arthur's eyes widened as he backed up slowly.  
Alfred took the knife and gently pulled it along his own neck, not cutting but freaking out Arthur.

Ivan shifted when Alfred moved away, dreams pleasantly blank and restful for once. He started to wake, however, with the sounds and smell of Alfred cooking. Ivan groaned softly as he shifted, sitting up before regretfully leaving the soft, warm sheets in search of Alfred.  
When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see the blinds open, he usually kept them shut, and Alfred busy with chopping bacon. Ivan smiled and wrapped his arms around him "Good morning" he said, kissing his neck "you beat me to it."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred shivered, smiling "…Good morning…" he whispered "I did…I wanted to spoil you…" His eyes lifted, smirking more as he saw Francis in the front yard trying to act normal but looking over. He reached back and rubbed Ivan's head, leaning back more "How did you sleep?" he put the knife down, relaxing against Ivan.

The Russian lifted his head to nibble on Alfred's ear when he spotted the husband of Alfred's ex. His eyes widened and he pulled away a bit "He lives _there_ of all places, I'm so sorry love, I had no idea."

Alfred shook his head "I've been having fun with them this morning… They don't know I won't do anything so they have been pissing their pants all morning…" He smiled, looking back at Ivan "They can't hurt me here…they're scared of me…so I'm ok…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, relaxing as he met the Frenchman's eyes and smirked at the fear he saw there. "Alright, just tell me if they do anything…" he kissed Alfred's neck again.

Alfred shivered, panting a bit "…Ah…hmm that feels good…" He stopped cutting the food; his eyes closing in bliss. "…I'll let you know if they do anything… It's my turn to get my revenge…" he smirked, hand gripping his hair.

"Just make sure that I am the one that makes the move, it will not look good in court if they catch you doing anything that they consider a threat" Ivan whispered against the tanned skin.

"…I'm very careful…" he whispered, biting his lips as he felt the warm breaths against his neck.

Ivan chuckled as he nodded, there was a reason that it took so long to capture Alfred, and pulled away but not without one more firm press of his lips against Alfred's neck "After breakfast we should continue where we left off…"

"…I was hoping for that…" he purred, finishing up the prep as he put everything on the stove to cook. "…I want it on the counter still…" he winked.

"I was hoping for _that_ " Ivan teased and took a seat at the table to wait, watching.

Alfred finished the food and set the table, sitting with Ivan. "…Let's eat...tell me what you think…it's been a while since I could cook…"

Ivan took a bite and smiled, nodding "It's great" he said once he swallowed "thank you for cooking."

Alfred smiled wide "Perfect!" he begun to eat, watching Ivan.

He continued eating, going back for seconds from the ample serving plate Alfred had prepared.

Alfred finished his and rubbed his belly "AHH that was so good…" he giggled, watching Ivan.

Ivan nodded again and stretched before standing and starting to clean up the dishes "It tasted too good; I might have to get you to cook often" he chuckled.

"…I can do that…can cook dinner too…" He stood, rubbing Ivan's back slowly as he lift gently nips and kisses. "…Be like a good little house wife…then daddy can treat me like a bad slut at night…"

His eyes darkened with a sheen of lust "You are far too sexy for your own good" he turned his head and kissed Alfred's shoulder before turning around and joining their lips firmly in a deep kiss.

Alfred whimpered and pulled him close. He sat on the little island between the dining table and the counter. He spread his legs and pulled Ivan by his pants between them.

Ivan left his hands wrapped around Alfred's hips, tugging on the elastic and working them down when the hips rose. He flung the cloth to the side and started nibbling down Alfred's jaw, ignoring the still open blinds to the widow.

Alfred held Ivan's head, gripping his hair as his eyes locked with Arthur and Francis watching them. He licked his lips and reached down, pushing down Ivan's pants. He moved closer to him. "…Make me scream…" he whispered in his ear, purring.

"As you wish…" Ivan purred in return, turning the sweet, sucking nips and licks into full bites and dark hickies. He stepped out of his loose pants and dropped his boxers as well. "Putting on a show?" he asked knowingly.

Alfred smirked "…Making them jealous…" he purred, spreading his legs wide for Ivan "…no one can please me like you can…my love…"

Ivan hummed, pleased "You know just what to say to stroke my ego and ease any jealousy…" he kissed Alfred's chest above his heart and moved to a pert nipple, flicking it quickly with his tongue.

Alfred looked away from the men outside, snuggling his face into Ivan's hair as he whimpered, sticking his chest out "Ah…you know how to make me weak…"

"Weak in the knees?" Ivan asked knowingly, blowing cool air on the wet flesh with each word "then I will be there to support you" he smiled and left the flesh with one last lick to give attention to its twin.

"…I was hoping I could keep you…dirty man…I told you to come into my house to fix my washer but here you are…touching a married man…" he purred, doing a bit of roleplaying to see if Ivan liked that.

Ivan's brow rose as the sudden role but he played along with a smirk "You call me dirty but you invite me to fix your machine and present me with such a scene; naked, legs spread, and such a _welcoming_ tone…" He met the playful blue eyes "You're body is begging to be properly serviced and it is far more tempting than fixing the washing machine."

"…Then give it what it needs…a big, thick Russian cock…" he spread his legs more. "Hurry…before my lazy husband comes home…" he gripped his hair.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Ivan smirked as he dropped his hand to the presented cleft and stroked along the hole. He grabbed the oil and liberally coated his fingers, slipping one in "You are tight…either I am very lucky or you have a very small husband" he chuckled.

"…Very small husband…" he purred, thrusting against that finger "…poor dear doesn't have much down there…"

Ivan laughed "Then you are in need of a proper fucking" he slipped in another finger, curling the digits and rubbing that gland.

Alfred whimpered, spreading his legs more "Slide that cock inside me then…" he growled, grabbing Ivan's dick "I need a very deep proper fuck…"

"I have to make sure you are prepared" Ivan teased, voice husky from the firm grip around his cock.

"…I'm prepared…fuck me now" he growled, pulling the member closer and tightening his fist around it.

Ivan winced slightly "If you pull any harder you'll be playing alone" he chuckled breathily and poured more oil into his hand to slick up his released flesh. The ashen blond lined up and thrust in quickly, his lips finding an undecorated area of his shoulder.

Alfred's back arched, screaming in pleasure "AH FUCK" he smirked, Ivan was already against his spot "Oh baby you are so big."

"Keep it in mind next time something needs _fixing_ " Ivan smirked and set a rough, fast pace "I'm happy to do my part to aid those in need."

"…Ah… Fuck…" he laid back on the counter, whimpering. "I'll ah shit…I'll keep you on speed dial… Ah…you're way bigger than my husband…"

"Not everyone can be so gifted" he ground against Alfred as he bottomed out with each thrust, leaving bites along the tempting skin. "He must not fuck you if you're not complaining about these marks, or does he not care who you are satisfied by?"

"…He never ah FUCK! AHHH fucks me… Leaves me home alone…" he reached up and pulled his hair.

Ivan groaned breathily "I know where I will be coming after work from now on… It's a sin to leave such a nice person _unsatisfied_."

"…You better… My husband works the night shift…you can fuck me all night…" He was covered in sweat, getting close "Come on big boy…finish me off…"

"This sounds like the start of a wonderful relationship" Ivan purred into his neck before biting roughly as he tightened his grip on Alfred's hips and the pace turned brutal, each thrust accompanied by a low grunt of effort, muffled with the tanned shoulder.

"…AH AH!" he gripped him close, screamed, and released. He arched completely off the counter as his cock pulsed with each pleasured contraction his lover induced.

Ivan eased off and lasted just a few more thrusts before he tensed up and came, painting Alfred's insides white. He chuckled breathily "I hope your husband will not mind finding you leaking my cum."

"…If he does then it will be easier to break it off with him…" he winked, completely out of breath.

"Oh? Ready for a relationship with good sex?" Ivan laughed softly and pulled out, leaning against the counter with an arm still wrapped around Alfred.

"…Mmhm I want it with you…" he smiled "a good man…" he whispered.

Ivan smiled warmly, knowing that the scenario was over "I want one with you too, my Alik."

"…Hmm…" he whispered, snuggling close. "…Do you have to go to work? Can you drop me off at the animal place?"

"I do but I can drop you off" Ivan smiled "do you know when you need to be there?" he asked.

"…I need to be there at 8 am…" he smiled, snuggling him close.

"We should get dressed and leave if we are both going to get to where we need to on time" Ivan chuckled, pulling Alfred into his arms and heading back towards the bedroom. Ivan pulled out some smaller clothes for Alfred to wear "We need to go shopping for you after work" he said, offering the still too large shirt and pants.

"…Ah…I'm sorry I don't have any…" he whispered, looking down "I hate you have to spend money on me…"

Ivan shook his head "I look forward to spoiling you" he kissed his forehead with a smile "and you had better get used to it" he teased affectionately.

"…I'm not use to it…" he giggled, kissing all over his face and neck. "Dirty boy…I'll have to give you everything you want…"

"All I want is you" Ivan returned the kisses playfully, ending the affectionate barrage at his mouth.

"…Hmm you have me…" he whispered, yawning "let's shower my love."

"Alright" Ivan picked him up again and they walked into the shower. Ivan set him down and drew the curtains back before turning on the shower and immediately starting to wash Alfred's back.

Alfred closed his eyes "I really like living with you my Vanya…" he whispered, rubbing his chest.

"I like it too, I was starting to believe that I would never be comfortable with another person here but you slipped past my walls" Ivan moved his hands across the tanned skin, noting the slowly fading marks from Yao, the vibrant marks he left earlier, and the scars that hinted at all of the ghosts of his traumas.

"…You are healing those memories…" he whispered, kissing his cheek before snuggling close. "…Sometimes I have nightmares…and when I see Arthur I hurt… But you are making all those things stop hurting…"

"I'm glad I can ease your pain and I'm sorry that I live right beside him…if he is not found guilty then you can help me find a nicer home" Ivan gave Alfred a gentle squeeze.

"…So…you are keeping me?" he looked up, blushing bright red, "forever?"

Ivan flushed lightly "I would like to…if you would have me" he asked timidly.

Alfred nodded fast, hugging him close "Ah! Yes! Yes! I want to stay with you!"

His timid smile widened genuinely "I am so happy to hear that" his arms tightened briefly around his love.

Alfred pulled him closer, nipping at his neck and jaw. "…My husb-…boyfriend…" he blushed, hiding his face.

Ivan felt the blush against his shoulder and felt his own cheeks warm "I do…" he whispered into Alfred's ear, already starting to think of rings.

Alfred blushed, bright red. He wrapped his arms around him tighter. He leaned to Ivan's ear. "…I do…" he whispered.

"It will be difficult to get married here but I would love to officially call you my husband" Ivan kissed Alfred's neck, holding him close.

Alfred shivered "…My husband…" he whispered. "All mine…I'm very jealous so you know…don't let those whores touch you…"

Ivan chuckled "I do the touching, remember" he teased "and I only touch when I need to for examinations. You are my one and only; my love and my husband."

"…Hmm…" he growled, snuggling him "don't let those shits touch you…you are mine…I'll come up there and claim you…" he purred out.

"Oh? I might like your possessive streak" Ivan purred in return, sliding his hands down Alfred's sides and nipping his ear.

Alfred shivered "Dirty boy…ah…I will have to come and put my claim on you…leave a big, dark hickie…" he bit Ivan's neck.

"Careful" Ivan breathed through a soft groan "you might give them ideas…" he trailed off with a smirk as he tilted his head to give Alfred more room to work, though he knew they needed to limit the visible marks for professionalism.

Alfred grunted, becoming more possessive. He contained the marking and just kissed and sucked on his neck "Fuck…I don't want those things near you…"

Ivan chuckled "You are my only one, before you no one expressed such interest" he explained as Alfred's tone took on a more serious air "you have nothing to worry about."

"…Alright…" he held Ivan close, giving him a small hickie near his shoulder that would go away quickly "…hmm I'll miss you too though…"

"It is just for a few hours" Ivan smiled and left his own little mark "but I will miss you too. As soon as I get off I will come get you."

"…Hmn" he moaned, legs shaking "ah…yes…pick me up after work…and take me home… Then take your stress out on me…in the form of sex…"

Ivan wanted to laugh at the wording by he was too distracted by the sudden sharp moan and trembling form holding him tightly "New spot?" he smirked against the skin.

Alfred gasped, shaking "Y-yes…I-I think…so…" his hands gripped his sides.

"Let me make a nice, _dark_ mark so I can return to it after work" Ivan purred, latching on and sucking roughly.

Alfred would've fallen if Ivan didn't have such a firm grip around his back and waist. His eyes rolled back as his hard on pressed against Ivan's leg "…AH F—"

Ivan chuckled against the tanned skin and let go with a pop, licking the reddened skin lightly "I found a new toy" he teased "but it will have to wait, we both need to get to work" he gave Alfred's ass a squeeze before stepping away it rinse off the soap with a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Alfred leaned against the wall, jacking himself off. His head down as he finished himself, his hand on his new mark, tracing and pressing the sensitive area; it would surely be sore later but the added sensation only helped him get off.

"That's too much of a tease…" Ivan whispered pouting slightly, though he'd deny it until his last breath. He finished washing as Alfred finished himself off.

Alfred whimpered and shivered, relaxing "AH!" he released and let his cum rinse off "…ah…damn…" he whispered, panting.

Ivan shook his head with a small smile and stepped out of the spray of the water "I am going to get dressed" he said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He left out another for Alfred and went to grab the clothes he had set out for himself.

Alfred cleaned up and got out, walking to the group. He sighed, pulling on some casual clothes that Ivan had given him. He sat on the bed, waiting for Ivan.

The doctor returned to the bedroom to find Alfred on the edge of the bed already dressed, he smiled and grabbed his hand, placing a small silver key in his hand "You should have your own key just incase."

Alfred blushed, bright red "Ah! Thank you…" he held it tightly in his hand.

"The thought came to me while you were teasing me" he tugged Alfred off the bed and into his arms, brushing their noses together "it is only right for you to have one if you are going to be living with me" he whispered.

Alfred's face was a pink color, blush making his freckles on his nose stick out "…I love you…I'm so happy to have a home with you…"

"I love you too" Ivan kissed the splattering of freckles, barely visible with the vibrant blush "I'm happy you are willing to live with me, especially if we are going to get married."

"…I'm more than willing…I'm excited…" he snuggled him, sighing when he looked at the clock. "…Vanya…we must go…" he sighed, not wanting to be from Ivan.

"I know but we will see each other when we finish work" Ivan gave him a chaste kiss and laced their fingers together "come on."  
They headed out to Ivan's car and were soon on their way to the nearby shelter where Alfred was dropped off after another fond kiss before Ivan had to double back to his own workplace.

Alfred felt so alone when Ivan was away. He shook and breathed slowly, feeling trapped. He walked over to the dogs, helping feed and love on them. That is what he did all day, avoiding other humans as much as possible.

Ivan spent the day fretting over Alfred and hoping he was alright on his first day back into the public and he resolved to get him a phone while they were out getting clothes.

Alfred finished his shift and went out front, sitting on the steps, waiting for Ivan. He sighed, petting the building's dog that wasn't for adoption. "…Hmm" he smiled, petting her slowly. After waiting for an hour, he began to just walk back. He took in the warm evening. He smirked when he saw Arthur watching him. He walked up to his own home. "Hi neighbor…" he giggled and opened the door, going inside. He locked the door, still a bit scared of Arthur, before he started on dinner. He turned on the radio, some calming music on as he cooked chicken with rice and green beans.

The doctor finished his shift a few minutes late but eventually he was on his way back to the shelter to pick up Alfred with an apology on the tip of his tongue. When he arrived, however, he found the place closed for the day and his beloved nowhere to be found. Fear sprouted but before he could start to panic he reasoned that Alfred knew the area well enough to get around and had his own key, it was possible someone had driven him.  
He reentered the car and drove home, smiling in relief when he spotted Alfred at the window. He found the front door locked and chuckled, getting it with his own key "Alik~ I'm home" he called and went to meet his lover in the kitchen.

Alfred smiled wide. He dropped his knife he was using to get dinner ready. He ran to meet Ivan. "Vanya!" he jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Ivan swung into the hug and spun slightly, hugging Alfred close and laughing softly "How did your day go?" he asked.

"…It was alright…it's great now…" he wrapped his legs around Ivan, giggling "dinner is almost ready! Go change and I'll set the table."

He leaned in for a kiss before setting Alfred down "I will be down in a few minutes and I'm glad things went well and I hope they will get better once you get used to it."

Alfred giggled "They will!" he kissed his lips and walked back to the kitchen to finish up and set the table.

Ivan shrugged off his jacket and headed upstairs to strip off the rest of his work clothes before grabbing something more comfortable and heading back downstairs to see Alfred just finishing up the plates. "It smells wonderful" he smiled as he took he seat next to Alfred.

Alfred smiled "Chocolate cake for dessert too…" he giggled, smiling "…eat, eat! Tell me about your day then I'll tell you about mine…" He relaxed, eating slowly as he watched Ivan.

"Thank you for everything" his smile widened a bit, happy with Alfred's enthusiasm and even the simple thought of having someone think about him in such a way. "You have seen me at work though" he chuckled "I do the same thing nearly every day. How was your day?"

Alfred giggled "True…hmm…well…I mostly handled the dogs…cleaning and taking care of them…five of them were sold today" he added with a proud smile.

"You really care" Ivan smiled "I hope they can all be adopted and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Did anyone give you problems?"

"…Nothing more than Arthur coming into my work…" he sighed "but as soon as he touched me…my dog started growling and snapping at him."

Ivan's smile waned "We may need to get a restraining order until he is arrested" he said with a sigh, wishing that Alfred could live in peace after everything he has been through "but I am glad you had a protector."

"…That's what I wanted to talk to you about…can we adopt him?" He looked at Ivan "…The dog acts just like you…and is super sweet but as you can see protective…"

"I suppose there is no harm" Ivan smiled softly "I hope you can handle both of us if we act alike" he chuckled "but yes, tomorrow when I go to pick you up we can bring him home."

"AH!" he jumped up and hugged him tightly, kissing all over his face "THANK YOU!"

A quick exhalation escaped as Ivan was suddenly hugged and bombarded with affection "You're welcome" he laughed "I'm glad you are so excited" he said between chuckles and kisses.

Alfred sat on his lap, kissing his lips softly "…My love, I missed you today…" he snuggled into his neck.

Ivan returned the soft kisses "I missed you too; work is not the same without you" he said with a soft smile "but I enjoy having you here and happy more."

"…Hmm I miss watching you baby…" he snuggled into his neck "…I have a surprise for you…" he purred.

"Oh?" Ivan's brow rose and a smirk turned up his mouth "does it have anything to do with a chance to tease the spot I found in the shower?" he purred in return.

"…Big time…" he winked, putting his hand on his chest "…I'll make you so hard tonight baby…"

"You are off to a great start…" Ivan whispered low against Alfred's lips, nipping the bottom one playfully before kissing him deeply.

"…Hmm…" he purred, kissing him deeply as his hands went to his hair. His lips shaking in need as he had missed his big man.

Ivan shifted his hands from Alfred's sides to the full cheeks of his ass and gave them a firm squeeze, pressing the lithe body closer as he groaned softly into the passionate kiss.

Alfred pulled him closer, rolling his hips in his lover's. He rubbed his tongue against his love's, hands gripping his hair.

"How about we finish this wonderful dinner and head upstairs, unless your surprise is here?" Ivan asked breathily once they pulled away.

"…Hmm it's upstairs…" he whispered, breathless as he moved back to his seat.

Ivan eagerly returned to eating, not only because it had been a long day but because of the awaiting surprise Alfred had planned.

Alfred giggled, finishing eating "…Hmm…" he watched Ivan "I'm done big boy… Meet me upstairs when you are done…" He practically ran upstairs, stripping. He put a gag in his mouth, blindfolding himself as he lay naked and waiting on Ivan's bed like an offering.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	8. Chapter 8

The doctor finished his own plate quickly but took the time to clean up most of their dishes before joining Alfred upstairs, ideas flitting around excitedly for all it could be.  
Once he opened the bedroom door, however, he was stunned to find Alfred presented in such a way. Ivan covered his mouth as his eyes widened and nausea hit him full force as his memories burst forth and made themselves un-ignorable. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he slid down the wall, eyes tightly closed and body curling protectively around itself making the large, broad man look childlike and vulnerable.

Alfred heard the broken words and ripped off his blindfold. "Vanya?" He freed himself of everything and ran to his love. "Baby? What's wrong?!" he rubbed the lowered head, worried that the dinner may have made him sick. He ran downstairs and got a cup of water, running back to Ivan's side "Here drink this…I'll get a bath going for you…I must have undercooked the meal…" he held out the water for Ivan.

Ivan shook his head slowly, unwilling to speak of the chaotic mess running through his head, his arms tightened around himself "I just…I…need a moment…" he choked out weakly.

Alfred nodded, backing up "…I'll ah…clean up the kitchen…" He pulled his boxers on and walked downstairs, cleaning up the pans that had been soaking, his eyes sad until he met Arthur's. He glared before he dropped back to the sink, washing scrubbing silently.

The ashen blond tried to calm himself with slow and steady breaths, his body trembling slightly as he tried to bring himself back together.  
It took a while, though he noticed it was shorter than the last time he was hit in such a way and he credited that to Alfred but he finally stood and went to search out Alfred. He found the sunny blond taking care of the dishes he had left to soak "I'm sorry" he said softly, wanting to pull the younger man into a hug but unsure of how it would be received.

Alfred stopped cleaning the dishes and turned around, small smile on his face. "…I had forgotten…you had seen the video…" he whispered, eyes down on the floor. "I'm very stupid at times…I'm the one that is sorry…"

"It is not you…it…I…" Ivan hesitated before sighing "it…is time you know…" he trailed off and took Alfred's hand, leading him back to the bedroom so that Ivan could relax as much as possible as he recounted the story. Ivan laid out, bringing Alfred to him and using him as a kind of safety blanket "…" he was quiet, hesitant and unsure of where to start.

Alfred laid down on him, gently rubbed his head "…Take your time…" he whispered, calming him.

Ivan took a few steadying breaths and tightened his grip slightly "…When I was a child my sisters and I… We were sold off to pay a debt and…we were…used…passed off between the group that ruled our small town and…I…spent most of the time blindfolded and tied down… Just waiting for the next person…" His hands tightened around Alfred and his eyes shut but he knew he needed to get everything over with at once "I was starving and dehydrated, unable to even scream…but I was able to hear their screams…my sisters…were chosen more…until the screams stopped suddenly…" Ivan's voice cracked and broke into an unsteady whisper. He had to take a few long minutes to steady himself again, taking comfort in Alfred's presence and the steady, constant rhythm of the gentle fingers carding through his hair. "That is my last memory of them and later the building was found and the men caught…but by then…my sisters were…unrecognizable…"

Alfred's heart hurt for Ivan. He hugged him close. "I'm so, so sorry my love…I won't do that again…I'm so sorry…" He kissed his head gently, rubbing it slowly.

"I appreciate the effort" Ivan tried to smile "maybe next time no blindfold and gag?" he said more softly "but thank you for understanding" he gave Alfred a gentle kiss.

Alfred felt so fucking dumb. He nodded, rubbing Ivan's head slowly. "…You must be tired…" He whispered, rubbing his head softly "…Why don't we just head to bed early? It's been a long day…" he pulled the covers over them, hand rubbing his love's head. He was too ashamed to have sex or really anything other than sleep. The blindfold, when doing it willingly, either got him beat or rejected…and now it had scared Ivan. He sighed, petting Ivan's head "…Good night Vanya…"

"I'm sorry" Ivan said softly, feeling the tension from Alfred beating himself up about the surprise "we can try again another time…a little further down the road…"

Alfred nodded, rubbing his head "…Don't be sorry…I'm here to take care of you…" He kissed his head, snuggling him "…One day we will try…just way down the road…"

"Thank you" Ivan smiled slightly, still guilty about stopping the surprise but he was thankful that Alfred was trying to understand.

Alfred snuggled Ivan, rubbing his head until he went to sleep. He had a dream that he was there…when Ivan was tied down. He woke with a jump in the morning and looked down at Ivan, sighing "Just a dream…" He sighed again as he stood to go and shower. He had to be at work earlier than Ivan today so he was walking to work. He showered and changed. He kissed Ivan's head and wrote him a note. "…I love you, I hope you have a good day and know that I miss you… Don't worry about last night…I shouldn't have taken it so personally. Talk tonight. Love you…" He laid the note by the bed and walked to work, harassed by Francis before he even made it down the street. The Frenchman pushed the blond down and Alfred got road burn on his cheek, little dots of blood lined his face, steadily growing. He growled and went to fight him but remembered what Ivan said. He spit at the man and ran to work. He got a big bandage and put it on his cheek before getting to work. He stayed alone and worked with the dogs, the one he had picked out staying close to him and stole cheek kisses all day.

Ivan slept for a bit longer, waking with the alarm on his bedside table and searching half-blind for Alfred. He found nothing but cold sheets and listened for a moment for any sounds, sighing softly when he found none before getting out of bed to make breakfast. As he had thought, Alfred was nowhere to be found, he sighed again and started on a small breakfast, hoping that Alfred had gotten something to eat.  
The Russian finished up with his quiet breakfast and cleaned up before returning to the bedroom to get dressed where he finally saw the little note Alfred had left. Ivan smiled a bit as he read it though he still carried some lingering guilt despite his lover's reassurance. He finished getting ready and headed out to work hoping he would finish up sooner than usual so that he could pick up Alfred and the pup and bring them home.

Alfred went through his day cleaning and picking up after the dogs, feeling a bit better when it was time to come home. He got his dog, Zeus, to get on leash. He led him outside, sitting down on the side of the street with the large animal. He would wait and see if Ivan came to get him, he knew work was a lot and if he didn't that would be ok. He and Zeus would walk home. He adjusted the bandage on his face, petting the animal.

The doctor eventually finished up his shift and was on his way to the shelter hoping that Alfred had waited so that Ivan could pay for the dog and make up for being late the previous day.  
He smiled when he saw Alfred waiting and parked next to the building "Ready to bring him home?" he asked as he exited and gave the large dog a gentle rub on his head.

Alfred smiled up at Ivan "They gave me him for free…I have the paper work and everything… This is Zeus…Zeus this is Ivan…" He smiled, relaxing as the dog stood and wagged his tail at Ivan.

"That is great, let's bring him home" Ivan offered his hand and helped Alfred up "and we can go back out and get things for the both of you."

Alfred nodded, standing. He helped the dog into the car before getting in the front seat. He leaned over and kissed Ivan's cheek "Missed you today…"

Ivan joined their lips "I missed you too" he brushed the edge of the band-aid with his fingertips "was this caused by one of the animals?" he asked as he started the car back up and started on the trip home.

"…Francis actually…" he looked out the window. "…This morning on the way to work…he pushed me down…"

The doctor's grip tightened on the steering wheel "I will drive you from now on and we will see about getting a restraining order on him as well."

Alfred nodded, leaning against the window "…That's a lot for you though…you have to get up early then…" he looked at his lover.

"I don't mind, especially if it means that you will not get hurt" Ivan gave him a little smile "and it will let me spend a little time with you in the mornings."

Alfred smiled, taking his hand "Thank you baby. Sounds good…hmm what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Ivan squeezed his hand lightly and laced their fingers together "I want to make you dinner so what do you want to eat?"

"…AHH well…why don't you cook me something new that you like to cook…" he giggled, kissing the back of his hand.

The ash blond chuckled "I will give it some thought and see what I can come up with."

"…Good…I'll be lazy on the couch snuggling with Ivan Jr…" he giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Ivan junior…?" he trailed off with a chuckle as it clicked "is that his new name?"

"…Something like that…" he relaxed in his seat "…had a dream we were married last night…" he blushed.

"Would you like a wedding or just something for us?" he asked with a smile and a small blush, keeping their 'I dos' in the shower in mind.

"…If you wouldn't mind…something small… Just me and you…maybe a few friends off yours…" he laughed more at the thought.

"I want to, I just was not sure it you wanted to go for a full wedding. We can start planning now or wait until after court and Arthur have been dealt with."

"…Good idea my love… Can we go on a honeymoon? I didn't get to before…" he looked so excited.

"Of course, I would insist. It would not be a proper wedding without ending with a honeymoon. Start thinking of places you want to go" Ivan gave Alfred's hand a lingering kiss.

Alfred thought "…What about…Rome…maybe the beach…"

"Wherever and whatever you want to do but you still have time to think it over" Ivan reassured as they pulled into the driveway and let the new little addition to their family inside. "Let's go get him some necessities and we can get you a phone and some clothes while we are out."

Alfred nodded, smiling. He took his hand as they walked to the car. "…We can go to goodwill…" he blushed "I've already spent a lot of your money…"

Ivan shook his head "There is no one else to spend it on and it gives me a chance to spoil you" he brought Alfred closer and joined with lips before they got into the car and were on their way to the inner city.

"…Well…alright…" he blushed, looking out the window "…wow…this place is bigger than it looks from that window in my cell…"

"We can take a road trip sometime as well, show you how things have changed since you have been hidden away" Ivan took Alfred's hand in a loose, comfortable hold.

"…Hmm…that sounds great baby…" he smiled. "Can we go to the beach?!" he leaned over, looking at Ivan "…please!"

Ivan laughed "I see a trend, alright. This weekend you need to see if you have to go in and if we are both free I will take you to the nearby shore, though it may be too cold to swim."

Alfred's smiled widened, eyes following. "Really?!" he leaned over and kissed all over Ivan's cheeks "Baby, oh man! That sounds so great! I hope we both are off!"

"Careful" he said through breathy laughs "I'm still driving and I'd like to get us to the store in one piece" he teased.

Alfred smiled, blushing "…Sorry…I just…am so excited. I never ever thought I would be this happy…"

"I plan on spending the rest of my life proving that wrong" he looked away for just long enough to give Alfred a gentle kiss before righting his gaze again.

Alfred giggled, leaning back in his chair "…This is great… Where are we going to first?"

"Let's get what we need for Zeus first, you can get by with my clothes but he needs food, a bed, and some toys" Ivan answered.

"…Alrighty! Sounds perfect baby!" he smiled, relaxing more.

Ivan pulled up on a large pet needs building that would cater to their needs. He parked and they headed inside to start the search for what their new dog needed.

Alfred held Ivan's hand tightly, walking through the store "…Zeus is going to be spoiled…this is a nice store baby…"

"I'm glad you like it, pick out whatever you want for him and we can always come back for more if we need to" Ivan gave Alfred's hand a little affectionate squeeze as they walked through the aisles of toys.

Alfred smiled, grabbing some toys off the shelf. He took two and then put them in their basket "…Hmm…you choose too!"

Ivan looked around with an indulgent smile and settled on a little plush panda and a couple of bones for him to chew on and set them with the rest of the items in the basket and they went to look for large beds and bags of food.

"…I bet we will get one for him…and he will sleep in _our_ bed…" he giggled, looking up at Ivan.

The Russian chuckled "Well, it will give him a place to relax if we are using the bed" he smirked.

Alfred smirked "…Which I hope we are tonight…" He licked his lips "…I have found…that I have a daddy kink with you…" he leaned against Ivan.

"Oh? How did you find that out?" Ivan asked, wrapping his arm around his future husband uncaring about the setting they were in.

"…Well, I had a dream about it…" he wrapped his arms around his neck, locking eyes with the man "…hmm…you took to the name very well…"

Ivan stepped closer with a smirk, lining their bodies up after a quick look around to make sure they were alone "We will have to test that tonight…maybe reenact your dream…"

"…Hmm…can you please me Daddy?" he licked his lips, rolling his hips against Ivan's "…oh…Daddy do I want you…"

"You know I can but I will prove it again tonight…" he squeezed Alfred's ass "let's finish shopping so I can take you home."

"…Hmm dirty boy…" he bit his lip backing up, leading Ivan down the aisle.

Ivan nodded as he was led to the food "And I am all yours" he answered, grabbing a large bag off of the shelf and tossing it into the cart.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his back slowly "…Hmm good…" he gripped his butt and kissed his covered shoulder. "Hmm…" he walked away from Ivan, heading towards checkout.

He jumped a bit, not expecting _his_ ass to be squeezed, he laughed softly and followed Alfred to the register, grabbing a couple dishes along the way. Everything was soon rung up and paid for and they were tossing everything into the car "The mall has a good selection of clothing stores and we can get you a phone there too."

Alfred packed the car and got in "Baby…you don't have…to buy me anything…" he took his hand.

"I want to and as much as I love you in my clothes, you need clothes that fit you properly" he chuckled as he started the car and they were on their way to the next area.

Alfred giggled "I'm naked a lot more at home but at work that would be great…"

"Exactly, I can't have you teasing the workers and customers" he teased lightly.

"…Well…what would you do?" he licked his lips.

"I would have to make sure that they know you are mine" Ivan smirked, catching on to the tone immediately.

Alfred smirked "How would you?" he licked his lips.

"The only way I know they would understand, by _showing_ them…" he trailed off as they pulled up and parking.

Alfred smirked "Show me tonight tiger how you would show them" he got out, shaking his hips.

Ivan smirked and stepped up to pinch his ass before taking his hand innocently and walking into the large building filled with stores.

Alfred smirked, walking with him "…Ah this store looks nice" he pulled Ivan in, looking at the jeans and pants.

"Remember, pick whatever you like, help me spoil you" Ivan smiled down at his lover.

"…How about this?" he smiled, showing the grey shirts and black pants.

Ivan nodded "Try it on" he showed him to the dressing room and settled in a chair by the mirror.

Alfred walked out "…How do I look?" he turned and blushed, loving the attention being doted on him.

The Russian smiled at the light blush despite the innocent situation "You look wonderful and it fits very well."

"…I love how they feel…if I could get a different color in these shirts and black jeans then I'll be perfect…" he kissed his cheek.

"Let's keep looking then, I will hold onto them" Ivan returned the kiss before leaning back against the chair to wait.

Alfred walked back in and came out with a button up on, wearing black skinny jeans. He smiled, turning around "How does this look?"

"I'm jealous of the people who will get to see you in those" the violet gaze locked onto the tightly fitted jeans and how they hugged Alfred's ass.

Alfred smirked and turned around, shaking his butt at Ivan "Hmm…we should go dancing baby…"

Ivan slapped it lightly with a little smirk "This weekend; there's a nice club at the beach I can take you to."

"…Hmm dirty boy…that sounds lovely…" he bit his lip and walked back into the dressing room. He grabbed the clothes he wanted and came out to Ivan "Alright, I'm done…"

"Are you sure you don't want to grab more, there are only a couple pairs of things" Ivan glanced at the little bundle in Alfred's arms before meeting his eyes again. He was expecting Alfred to get an entire wardrobe considering the man had arrived with nothing but the scrubs he had been wearing.

Alfred blushed "…I…this is already a lot of money…" he whispered, holding the clothes tightly.

Ivan smiled "I told you not to worry about the money, get what you _want_ , I will handle the rest."

Alfred was so red. It took him a good hour before he came back with an arm full of clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. "…How is this?" he blushed more.

The doctor grinned "Much better" he took the large mound and draped it over his arm as they headed to the counter to check out "do you know what kind of phone you would like?" he asked, his body blocking the climbing total.

Alfred shook his head, wanting to see but Ivan hid the price well "…Anything…I'm not picky…"

"Would you like to check out the store next door while I wait here?" he asked "I can meet you in there and we can see if any of the models interest you."

Alfred knew that Ivan didn't want him to see the price. He nodded and kissed his cheek. "…Alright" he left the store, looking at the phones next door. He rubbed his cheek with the band aid, avoiding people's confused looks.

Ivan relaxed as Alfred left and leaned against the counter as he waited for the rest of the items to be rung up, the final total reaching well over two hundred. Ivan passed over his card and settled it with a quick swipe. He grabbed the bags and went out to locate his love, finding him pondering the large amount of phone's available "Has anything caught your eye?"

Alfred jumped and chuckled "You scared me…ah…" he pointed at a flip phone. "This one is fine…" he smiled up at Ivan.

He chuckled softly at the startled jump but he still noticed Alfred's choice of words "But is it the one you _want_?" he asked.

"Yeah baby this is fine!" he wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling. "…Lets just get it and head home…I'm ready to go home…" Alfred didn't do well around a lot of people. Honestly the looks and whispers were driving him mad. This always happened. With Arthur's careless beatings, the bruises usually showed and yet he was always dragged out into the public eye like a toy.

Ivan glanced around, finally noticing the odd looks and not-so-subtle whispers causing Alfred's anxiety. He nodded understandingly "We can order whatever you want online, let's go home."

Alfred nodded, taking a few bags from Ivan so he could hold his hand. "…Yeah…" he pulled Ivan out of the store and down the parking lot, only slowing when they got to the car. He threw the bags in the back and got in, a shaking hand gripping the front of his shirt as he panted softly.

He took Alfred's free hand once he was in his seat "Are you alright?" he asked, familiar with the anxiety threaded through Alfred's tense body though each person varied.

Alfred panted, gripping Ivan's hand. "…I'm…still not…ok in large crowds…" he looked at Ivan, sighing "…I'm sorry… Just…" he held his chest tighter.

"I'm sorry, I would not have insisted if I had known" Ivan said softly, sympathetically as he kissed the tight knuckles lightly.

"…I was fine…until the phone store…can't…be away from you…too much in those places…" he climbed into Ivan's lap, pressing his face into his neck. He wanted to hide here. He used to hide under the sink from his father when he heard the first hiss and pop of beer opening. With Arthur it only worsened, fewer places to hide even his curled up form, but Ivan was a comfort. A warm protector when he needed it.

Ivan wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back "I will not do it again" he whispered into the tanned shoulder. He should have known better than to leave someone who had been away from the public for several years alone in a crowded area.

Alfred rubbed his neck slowly, hiding in the other side of his neck. "…It's ok… Just…need to start getting used to it…" he kissed his neck softly, calming his pounding heart.

"Little steps then, alright? And I will be right there just in case" Ivan loosened his grip and the rubbing slowed though it still encompassed Alfred's back.

Alfred rubbed his neck slowly "…Can we go home?" he sighed, moving over to his side. "…Oh…I made cookies for our favorite neighbors… I was planning to take them over and mess with them…but I don't feel like it anymore…"

Ivan smiled and shook his head slightly "The cookies can wait, how does a hot bath sound?" he asked.

Alfred smiled "With you? Yes please…"

"I would love to join you" Ivan turned the packed car on and within minutes they were back on the main road back home.

Alfred breathed, relaxing "…Hmm… Thank you…" he was excited to relax, his heart slowing down.

They drove in a relaxed silence with their hands joined until they arrived back home. Ivan unpacked the car, Alfred got the door, and they were greeted by the large puppy.

Alfred grinned "Zeus!" he hugged the dog, loving on him. "…Oh my friend I missed you…" he snuggled the big dog as the dog snuggled back wagging his tail furiously fast.

Ivan chuckled and set the clothing bags down to set up the food and water dishes in the kitchen before he forgot. He returned to the playful duo and knelt down to give Zeus a vigorous rub of his own.

Alfred smiled "He is just like you…very protective of me…like you…" he giggled, kissing his lover's cheek "…but he likes you…"

He looked up at Alfred "He will fit in great here as long as he is willing to protect you and understands that I want the same" he smiled at the dog.

Zeus licked Ivan before snuggling Alfred "…He likes you…" he chuckled "…why don't we head to our bath now?"

"That sounds wonderful" Ivan headed upstairs with Alfred and to the bathroom, starting the water as they striped. The bulky man settled into the shallow water first, leaning against the back of the large tub and holding his arms open for Alfred to settle against him.

Alfred stripped and took off his band aid. He threw it away and got in slowly. He sat down on Ivan's lap, kissing his neck "…Hmm hi…"

Ivan smiled against the newly bared shoulder "Hi" he mimicked playfully. He leaned back a bit to get a good look at the bruising scrape and gave the very edge of it a gentle kiss before joining their lips.

Alfred gasped at the sudden kiss. He shifted and turned more, kissing him slowly and deeply. His hands on his face before sliding back to his hair.

Ivan loved these slow, loving kisses that might be nothing more than a press of lips but held so much emotion that it felt like a dream but none of his dreams were ever this sweet.

Alfred smiled, slowly kissing him. He enjoyed the moment, running his fingers through his hair. His body moved closer, taking in his lover's warmth.

"I love you" Ivan whispered against Alfred's lips. He joined them again with a gentle nibble of his lower lip.

Alfred let out a shaky breath as his bottom lip was nibbled on. "…I love you… My darling…" he gently pulled his hair, kissing him deeply. His tongue slowly pushing into his mouth.

Ivan leaned forward and shut off the water before it overflowed but the action deepened the kiss further. He smirked as well as he could as he played with the strong pink muscle.

Alfred moaned as the deepening. He gripped his hair and pulled them closer, biting his lip. He turned his head and pushed his tongue back in, hips twitching.

He broke away from the extended kiss for breath, hands wrapped around his hips "Would you rather rest after the long day?" he asked, unsure if he was pushing too hard considering the stress Alfred had been under.

"…I want you…" he whispered, kissing his lips gently "…I want you to make me…yours…"

Ivan smiled "You already are. You are mine as much as I am yours" he brushed their noses together.

"…Make it official…" he smiled "…make love to me…and mark me…"

"I would love to if you are up for it" Ivan nuzzled his neck, kissing it gently and leaving a light mark.

Alfred nodded "Please…" he smiled, laying his head back so Ivan could get at his neck better.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	9. Chapter 9

Leadership and Management final today wish me luck~ And then wish me luck that I make it into and through OB and Peds for the second mini-mester xD

* * *

Ivan nibbled the flesh, scattering lighter marks as he teased the entrance open and lined up. He latched on with a firm bite and he thrust in, letting Alfred adjust for a few agonizing moments before he started to move.

Alfred's body was in shock at how much pleasure hit him. "AH!" he moaned, pulling Ivan's hair roughly.

The Russian groaned into his neck and ground up into him. He gave the reddened spot a lick "Tell me if I get too rough" he warned and upped the pace.

"…Yes…" he moaned, thrusting down against his lover's cock. "Come on big boy… Show me what you can do…"

Ivan smirked and held Alfred's hips tightly, using gravity and his own strength to pull his lover down hard; a wet slap accompanying each thrust home as Ivan's hips met flush against Alfred's cheeks.

"…AH BABY PLEASE!" he screamed, riding him faster "AH MORE!"

The doctor sat up and latched onto his shoulder, biting firmly and holding him still despite the brutal thrusts.

Alfred gripped his hair, no longer able to make any words. He was so close, he tightened around his member.

Ivan groaned at the tight grip on his hair and pulled away to join their lips.

Alfred kissed him deeply, letting out a loud moan as he released on his lover's stomach. "Ah!" he broke the kiss, whimpering.

The ashen blond released immediately after his lover, the tightness coupled with passionate kiss sending him over the edge with a breathy moan against the shining lips.

Alfred snuggled into his neck, shaking in aftershock "…Love…you…"

"I love you too" Ivan kissed the large bite he had left and smiled into the tanned skin.

Alfred was completely exhausted, snuggling deeper into his neck.

"Would you like me to make dinner for us?" Ivan asked as he lazily rubbed the wet back as they relaxed in the cooling water.

"…Mhmm…" he whispered, half asleep in his neck.

"Alright love, I will get started and you can rest" Ivan answered in a whisper. He released the drain and grabbed a towel off the rack to dry his sleepy husband off before he laid him on the bed, tugging the sheets over him with a smile. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a loose pair of pants before he went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner.

Alfred snuggled into the pillow Ivan slept on, smiling. He stretched out, sleeping. Zeus jumped in the bed, snuggling into Alfred's back keeping him warm. An hour passed until he finally got up, pulling on one of Ivan's button up shirts. He smiled and walked downstairs, leaning against the arched entryway to the kitchen "Hmm…hi…"

Ivan sent him a smile over his shoulder that only widened when he saw that Alfred was wearing one of his shirts. "It's almost done" he said as he stirred the thick sauce "did you sleep well?"

Alfred walked over, wrapped his arms around Ivan. "Hmm…I slept great…Zeus snuggled with me…" he kissed up his back.

The Russian chuckled "I'm glad you were not lonely" he rested his free hand on the overlapping ones on his belly.

"…Hmm…would have been happier with you…" he smiled when he felt Ivan's hands on his "hmm…smells good baby…"

"It is just a simple alfredo but I hope it tastes good" Ivan twisted a bit and gave the top of his head a gentle kiss.

Alfred giggled, moving so he was in front of Ivan. "…Hmm" he leaned up and kissed his lips; hugging him close.

Ivan returned the gentle affection whole-heartedly, setting down the wooden spoon to wrap both arms around Alfred and pull him closer, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

Alfred smiled, kissing him deeply and slowly. He broke the kiss. "Hmm…I'm sorry…just needed my…after nap kiss…" he purred, rubbing his nose against his. Alfred shifted and sat on the counter by Ivan cooking, sneaking a taste of the white sauce when Ivan turned to grab dishes. "…Hmm…well…" he looked over at the cookies on the island. "…I need to take these over to them later…time to fuck with them…" he chuckled.

The Russian shook his head with an indulgent smile "If you insist on teasing them then I will go with you after dinner. I do not want to risk them trying something." He set out plates and glasses for them and dispersed the food before filling each glass with water and settling down beside Alfred, smiling as he heard Zeus eating in the corner of the kitchen from his refilled bowl.

Alfred smiled, eating his food "Mmmm baby this is great…" he chewed his food. "Oh I was hoping you would baby…hmm this is going to be fun…I bet they will think I poisoned them…maybe I did…they will never know…" he giggled, drinking some of his water.

"I hope they're not poisoned" Ivan's brow rose "I may have snuck a couple while I was making dinner" he smiled mischievously.

"…Hmm they aren't my love…I would have warned you…though… Don't eat the ones in the oven… They are filled with laxatives…they will be crapping for days…" he giggled.

Ivan's eyes widened a bit "I'm glad I chose from the first batch then, I would not want to go to work in such a state."

"…I'm glad you didn't pick the other ones…" he giggled. "I would have to baby my love…and feel awful…" he kissed Ivan's cheek.

He returned the kiss "I'm glad you would care for me but it's something time and good hydration would take care of. I do suggest that a few good cookies are mixed in so they are less likely to suspect anything…"

"…Good idea baby…" he smirked "…hmm as evil as me" he winked.

Ivan laughed softly "We make a good team and I want to make sure that, while we can have our fun, they will not gain evidence to use against you."

"This is true…what a smarty you are…" he smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever I can do to make sure that you will not be taken from me" Ivan brushed his lips over Alfred's to return the kiss.

Alfred smiled, kissing his cheek "…Thank you baby…" he rubbed his face slowly.

"I love you and I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you" Ivan leaned forward further and pressed their foreheads together.

Alfred smiled, pressing his forehead back to Ivan's "…Hmm you have done so well…later…we will walk over…and they will shit themselves…"

Ivan chuckled at his love's antics "Let's hope they keep to themselves afterward."

"…I hope…I have been meaning to ask… They won't show that video at the court will they?" He looked at Ivan, head still against his.

The Russian tensed slightly "They will…they need it for the bulk of the evidence… But I think they will only show it to the lawyers and the jury so that they can make their decisions…so the audience shouldn't see it…"

"…Oh…" he looked at him the down. "…I don't want…to be there when they play that…but I know…I have to…"

Ivan pulled away slightly "You don't, they would not force you to sit through that trauma; the video is obviously you so there is no question of what you went through…"

"…I hope so…I'll shut down…I trusted him…I was so sick…why would you do that to someone…that was sick…"

"I'm sure the court will agree with you and sentence him and the others in the video like he deserves."

Alfred nodded, sighing "Good…that bastard…needs to go to hell where he belongs…then anally fucked by some big guy…until he begs for someone to help him."

Ivan nodded "That and far worse for all the years he put you through that."

Alfred gripped the table, shaking a bit, "…Years…of rape and fear… He needs the chair."

He pulled him closer "He will not do it again, I will make sure of that even if the court fails."

Alfred looked at him, putting his hand on his chest "Really…?" he smiled a bit.

"Of course, I will do whatever I can to protect you and that includes making sure he never thinks to try anything again" Ivan rubbed Alfred's cheek.

"…Hmm…" he smiled, eyes soft "my knight…" he whispered, kissing his cheek.

Ivan smiled at the gentle affection and joined their lips "My love…"

Alfred leaned in, kissing his lips softly. His lips moving in sync with Ivan's.

He lingered before pulling away with a smile "I love you and I know I always will."

"…Hmm that's all I could ask for…I'm still waiting…to wake up…in that cell…with you…pushing me away… This feels so unreal…never been this happy…"

"I'm sorry I pushed you away in the beginning, I never would have guessed that I would have fallen in love with my new patient. I never expected to be this happy…or truly happy at all with my life but with you there is no doubt."

"That's ok…I know that you were busy with work and I bet it happened a lot…" he giggled, eating "hmm I'm yours now…"

Ivan chuckled "Well, I got called over for not so innocent reasons from time to time but no one held my attention and made me want to watch the camera feed."

"…You watched my camera feed?" he smirked.

Ivan blushed lightly "I did the first few nights…staff are required to…but I did linger on your screen…"

"…Hmm…watching me jack off and finger myself…"

He nodded in response "When I offered to let you come to my office, I had been in the security room before that…"

"…Oh dirty boy…" he climbed in his lap "…were you hard?"

"I had to resist but if I had known you as well as I do now then I would have searched you out to satisfy both of us."

"…We are both very satisfied when we make love…aren't we?" he smiled, rubbing his cheek. "…Hmm what a perfect man you are…"

"We are because you are perfect" Ivan leaned into the touch "only you could make me this happy."

"Hmm…why don't we finish eating…go fuck with the neighbors…then why don't we spend the day in bed…watch tv and snuggle…maybe make love…"

"That's a plan I will happily follow" he gave Alfred another light kiss and pulled Alfred's plate closer so he didn't have to get off of his lap. With his lover secured they returned to their meals.

Alfred continued to eat "This turned out great baby…" he smiled, looking at his lover.

"Thank you" Ivan smiled "I will make it again soon if you would like me to."

Alfred nodded, smooching him "I love you…please make it for me again…"

"I will, I will" Ivan chuckled again at Alfred's enthusiasm.

Alfred smiled, finishing his food "…Hmm mind if I have a smoke?"

"It is terrible for you but yes, you can" Ivan nodded as he finished his own plate.

"…I only smoke once a month… It's just a small fix…" he kissed his cheek and stood, lighting up. He opened the kitchen window and leaned against the counter, blowing out smoke.

Ivan smiled at the kiss, satisfied for the moment though he knew the ample health risks that came with it but once a month wasn't _too_ bad. He gathered their dishes and started to clean up.

Alfred loved smoking but he kept it down to once a month. He smiled at the thought that crossed his mind 'I would quite in an instant if I really was pregnant.' He yawned and blew some smoke "…I can't wait to get back in bed…snuggle and relax…hmm…"

"After we deliver your little gift I will be happy to join you in bed" Ivan noticed the dog laying down patiently in by the counter for them to finish and he laughed softly "Zeus can join too" his smile widened as the large pup responded to his name with a couple soft thumps of his tail.

Alfred smirked, wrapping the cookies "…Should we go?" He took his hand and walked over. He knocked and the door opened to reveal two men with horrified faces.  
"…Why are y-"  
Alfred shoved the plate towards them "Here! Loving neighbors."

Ivan wrapped his arm around Alfred with a welcoming smile "I feel we got off to the wrong start at the institution and my fiancé had the brilliant idea of wiping the slate clean with a gift."

Arthur stared, angrily "…Fiancé…?"  
Alfred smiled, almost darkly "…Yes…we are staring our family…" He rubbed his belly, hinting at pregnancy.  
Arthur's eyes darken "…A baby?"  
Alfred knew Arthur wanted kids, but beat Alfred so much he couldn't carry long and always ended up having miscarriages. Alfred nodded "…I'm 5 weeks pregnant" he lied through his teeth.

The doctor rolled easily with what was said "Of course, it was only a matter of time" he kissed Alfred's cheek "we both want kids but had no idea how quickly they would come." Ivan chuckled "At this rate we will have quite a few."

"…Hopefully this one is going to be as strong as her daddy I swear the wa—"  
Arthur's hand went out and around Alfred's throat "YOU LITTLE CUNT." He grabbed Alfred from Ivan's arm and slammed his fist hard and fast into Alfred's lower belly, the sound of the plate shattering on the porch only accenting the ignited tension.  
Alfred was in shock.

Ivan saw red and punched Arthur in the face, knocking him into the door frame, his feet barely scraping across the small wooden porch under their feet. "Don't you _dare_ touch him" he warned. Ivan sent a warning glare to Francis who was hesitating by the door. He shoved Arthur even harder into the wood "I will personally see to your death if you dare to touch him again."

Alfred coughed up blood, holding his belly and trying desperately not to retch everything he just ate.  
He leaned against the door, glaring "…You fucking asshole…"  
Francis got between Arthur and Ivan "Leave. Don't come over here and rub into my love's face that you are…were…with child. You know he wanted them."  
Alfred twitched "HE IS THE REASON I NEVER HAD THEM…" he managed to rasp out with a wince.

The Russian shoved the Frenchman away and punched Arthur one last time before he turned to his love "Let's get you to the hospital and file a report."

Alfred nodded, pissed "…Arthur…you are pushing it." He growled, holding his hand as he pulled Ivan towards the house. He was furious.

"Do not let him win" Ivan whispered "you are still being watched and you have to be careful or no lawyer will be able to fight to keep you away from the injection… I will take care of him if I need to; I am more likely to be released."

"…Alright" he sighed, holding his belly "…I'm just so mad."

"I know and you have every right but the law may not see it like that" Ivan lowered his arm to Alfred's waist "how is your stomach?"

"…Something made a noise…and…it just really hurts…" he leaned against him, sighing.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Ivan whispered worriedly, leading Alfred to the car. He returned seconds later with his keys and they got in.

Alfred leaned back in his chair, holding his belly "…Man… that Fucker…baby…I'm fine… Let's just go lay in bed…I don't want to be messed with…I just want to lay with you…"

"You still have blood on the side of your mouth, you can't honestly say that you are alright" Ivan said firmly.

"…Ah…" he leaned back in his chair, gripping his belly. "…Fuck…baby… I don't want to see them again…I don't want to be touched…" he leaned over, a hand resting gently on his belly.

Ivan hesitated, hands on the wheel and suddenly wishing he hadn't so thoroughly specialized in psychiatry. Still, he knew enough to be able to tell if the situation became an emergency "…Alright, we will stay home for now but tell me the moment anything at all changes or the pain gets worse…he might have really damaged something…" He took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them before getting out and helping Alfred out of the car and into the house.

Alfred pulled off his clothes to his boxers and pulled on Ivan's shirt. He laid down, waiting for Ivan to lay down. Zeus whimpered and got on the bed, nosing Alfred's belly.

He followed Alfred's lead and stripped out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, joining his love in bed and resting his hand on his stomach. He knew he was not actually five weeks pregnant, at least not with his child, they had only known each other for a few weeks and have only been having sex the last week or so, but he wondered if it was possible with all the damage that had been done to Alfred.

Alfred snuggled into his neck, laying on his chest "…What do you want to watch?" he whispered, rubbing his chest slowly. He relaxed as Ivan rubbed his belly. He had flashbacks to his younger years.

"Whatever you want to watch" Ivan answered softly, subconsciously matching Alfred's motions on his chest with his own hand traveling gently across the surely bruising skin.

Alfred blushed a bit, wondering how Ivan would be if he got pregnant. His heart warmed at the thought. "…You would make a great dad…" he whispered, feeling his hurt belly being soothed by the careful touch of his love.

Ivan smiled slightly "I have wanted the chance but I have always been too scared of getting close enough to someone to try for a family."

"…Maybe we could try…" he spoke, voice low.

"I would love the chance to" Ivan responded in an equally soft tone.

"…What a dream we have…" he sighed, rubbing his chest. "…I'm way too fucked up from abuse and drugs to carry a little one…Arthur made sure of that."

Ivan's smile faded quickly "We can still try; I'll make sure that he will not hurt you again."

"…I don't mind trying…" he whispered, rubbing his hurt belly. "…I've had over…five miscarriages Ivan…Don't want to get your hopes up…" he sighed, looking up at Ivan. "…I just want a little baby girl…that looks like you…and fights like me…so…she can be happy…and never feel the pain…of being unloved for so long…"

"If it works then we will have a family but if it is not possible then we will still have each other" he pulled himself closer to Alfred "I just want to be with you for the rest of my life…then I will be happy…"

"…You got me silly man…" he rubbed his face, smiling. "…Perfect man I have…I'm not going anywhere…I'm yours…until our last breaths and over…" he smiled more, rubbing noses.

"Then I am happy" he reciprocated the affections with a kiss to the tip of Alfred's nose and a gentle joining of their lips "I love you more than anything in the world."

"…Hmm I love you more than anything in this life…" he smiled and climbed on Ivan, his belly a bit swollen from being so bruised but he made Ivan looked up at him."…Hmm…" he kissed his lips softly "…what am I going to do with you?"

"Marry me and love me forever" Ivan breathed against the pink lips as his hand rubbed small, soothing circles on one of the tanned thighs. "The moment you say the word, I'm whisking you off to the perfect honey moon."

"…I'll marry you pretty boy…" he smiled, sliding his hand down his arms "…hmm whisk me away baby…"

"I will" Ivan leaned up and joined their lips again "we should start planning the details of the wedding and honeymoon if we want to do it soon."

"Where do you want to go?" he kissed him again.

"We can look through popular beaches; I have a computer in my study" Ivan offered, recalling that Alfred had mentioned a beach first and foremost as a place to visit.

"If I plan one can we go next week?" he whispered, biting his lip.

Ivan chuckled "On vacation or on our honeymoon?" he asked teasingly.

"…Hmm…both?" he smiled, biting his lip and sucking on it.

"Both might be a bit too much to plan at once, we can do the vacation first, possibly to an area that allows us to marry."

"So…if I plan a vacation…we can go on it?" he smiled, wide.

"Of course, we could use the time to relax away from our neighbors" Ivan's smile was warm.

"…Hmm…" he rubbed his face slowly, his belly already gaining color in contrast to the lightly tanned skin "…let me go plan something…"

Ivan joined their lips and sat up, stepping off the bed with Alfred in his arms supported under his knees and back as they headed to his study to start the search "We can start before bed."

"…Hmm…" he snuggled into his neck as he was carried. "…Well my love…we can…I just want to go to the beach… A broken down hotel works…bed to make love on and the ocean is all I ask" he smiled.

He shook his head and settled into the large chair "You need to get used to me spoiling you" he smiled "pick a nice hotel near the beach, one with clean beds" he teased light-heartedly.

Alfred chuckled "…I'm still getting used to it…" he smiled, looking at the hotels. He adjusted himself and moved his butt back and forth against Ivan's lap as he read up on the hotels.

Ivan rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder, smiling as the eager blond shifted on his lap while he searched "You have plenty of time to get used to it."

"…Good because I'm not going anywhere…" he purred, looking at beach hotels. "…Oh baby…look, this one has a pool."

"Exactly, neither am I" Ivan kissed his neck gently and watched the scrolling until Alfred settled on one to go further into. He looked at the details and the nice images of the indoor pool with a bar on the side "That is a good choice if you want to swim, the beach may be too cold or crowded depending on where you want to go."

"…Bleh people…" he chuckled, working on some other images. "…Oh look at this…this one has a hot tub in the room…private hot tub…" he looked back at Ivan. "…The things we could do in that tub…" he let go of the mouse and turned around facing Ivan. "…Hmm you will have a jealous little blond on your hands…all those women will be looking at my man…I'll have to kill them…" he rubbed his face, biting Ivan's lips gently.

Ivan chuckled at the adorable possessiveness rolling off the blond "You have nothing to worry about. I, however, will have to fend off your admirers left and right…" he trailed off with a playful nip of the pale pink lips "a private hot tub with you does sound nice" he smirked slightly.

Alfred smirked "Hmmm…only you take in trash…men like to look at me…but when they hear my backstory that is another story." He chuckled, rolling his hips a bit "…Then that's the one we want…" he leaned in, biting and kissing the strong neck.

"Then we can get that one but you are far from trash, just dangerous" Ivan tilted his head a bit to give Alfred more room as he pressed Alfred's hips closer "but I like that little bit of danger and trust you with my life…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	10. Chapter 10

Super excited about doing well on my final and that we didn't lose any students between semesters and, despite the outrageous hurricane we are recovering from in this area, I have high expectations for passing this mini-mester full of children, babies, and pregnant women xD

* * *

Alfred smirked, biting his neck "…Hmm dirty boy…" he whispered in his ear, rolling his hips a bit. "…I'm only dangerous to others…" he bit his ear, pulling it slightly.

"And I am only dirty for you" Ivan smirked slightly, a moan caught in his throat as the teeth roamed his pale skin with familiarity. He hummed a low purr "We haven't done it here yet…" he trailed off but stopped the eager hips with a smile "but we should wait until you are better. If something was torn I don't want to make it worse."

"…Vanya…you can't get me like this and leave me…I'll tell you to stop if it hurts…" he bit his ear, pulling it.

The trapped moan escaped with the harder tug of his ear "…I will make it up to you once we know you are alright" Ivan held him tightly and joined their lips gently, slightly contradicting his words but it was short lived "I will make it up to you in whatever way you wish."

"…You better…because I'm super horny right now and I'm going to have to fix myself for now…" He leaned back and stood "…You better big boy…" He kissed his lips, heading towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

Ivan smiled and followed Alfred to the bedroom, catching him just outside of the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around him and turned him "Allow me" he said with a small smirk and knelt down, Ivan toyed with the hem of the light boxers as he kissed his way down Alfred's bruising stomach, revealing more skin with each kiss until the cloth was dropped and pale lips wrapped around the hardening cock.

Alfred's eyes widened, pulling his hair "AH…oh baby…ah man…" he thrust, shaking.

Stretched lips spread wider with a smirk, groaning around the flesh.

Alfred whimpered, pulling his hair. This had never been done to him, his legs shaking "I'm goi—I'm going to fall."

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and legs to support him and sunk down to the base, swallowing around the thick cock.

"…AH! Ivan…Vanya baby…I'm close…I- AH!" he screamed as he released into his lover's willing mouth.

The Russian swallowed quickly, taking in all Alfred would give and supporting the form nearly curled around him. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk, licking the edge of his mouth to gather what had spilled "That was beautiful" he kissed the tip of the spent member "I love your reactions and I love you my Alik."

"…I love you…so much my Vanya…you're my heart and soul…" he whispered, shaking "…my love…" he laid on him.

Ivan stood, carefully maneuvering him to rest in his arms. He set Alfred on the bed and lay down with him "We have a location and a hotel, now we just need to set a date and plan what we want to do" he pulled himself closer to Alfred "then we can have some proper time to spend together without worrying about work or our neighbors."

"…Sounds heavenly…" he smiled, rubbing his sore belly "…I don't know what to do about them…be nice to get away…"

"We can move if you would like" Ivan offered again "as I said before, I want you to be comfortable living with me but no one can be comfortable so close to their attackers."

"…I'm just scared… If we move…that's a lot on you…your job and…Arthur…I'm just scared he will do something like he did today…" he rubbed his belly.

"That is why I offered. I should be able to get a decent job nearly anywhere and if we move then neither of us will have to worry about him."

"…Vanya…but…" he turned and sat up, looking down at his lover "your patients need you here…they need your help…don't leave them because of a problem I have with my ex…"

"You need me more. If he is not arrested and found guilty then there is no other way to make sure you are safe…" Ivan paused with the slightest blush "especially if we want to start a family…"

Alfred's face heated up "…V-Vanya…you…wouldn't mind having a family?"

Ivan smiled "I would want to with you…"

Alfred's face lit up "…I…" he hugged him tightly, hiding his blush in Ivan's neck.

The ashen blond chucked and returned the hug; arms wrapped tight around his lover "So I want us to be comfortable and safe, all of us…"

He leaned back "…Do you think I can get pregnant?" he rubbed his swollen belly "…even after all the bad years…?"

"I think it's possible. All of your examinations have been healthy; though we were not specifically looking for reproductive health. As long as we can keep Arthur and Francis away you should be able to carry" Ivan smiled and rested his hand on the sore belly gently.

"…Maybe moving a little down the road would be better than here…I can't lose another little one…" He placed his hand on Ivan's simply relaxing in the warmth of the exchange. "…Knowing you…you won't let that happen…" he smiled.

"I will not but this last time made me realise how foolish I was at baiting the shark in the first place so neither of us needs to be encouraging them." Ivan thought for a moment "I'm not sure if there are any houses on this street but we can check the neighborhood to see if anything catches your eye."

"…Anywhere would be great…I hate being so close to him… Feels like I can't heal like this…" he sighed, blushing as he rubbed his chest.

Ivan thought for a moment "We can take a week off and spend the first couple of days looking for a new house then we can go on vacation, relax, and pick up the search when we return."

"…But that wouldn't be okay baby…what about your job?" he asked softly.

"I will simply use saved up days, I don't take vacations and I rarely get sick so I have a lot of time saved up" Ivan smiled slightly "there is no need to worry about me. I am worried about you, however, we will have to be sure that you can take time off and if there are any restrictions on your release."

"…Ah…right you may have to go on your own then tell me…what you think…" he smiled

He chuckled "If that's the case then we would simply have to have our own little vacation within your work hours and I could make up for the restriction by spoiling you endlessly" he said in a playful tone.

"…Haha how would you do that my love? A small beach in our backyard?" he teased.

"We could still make a night trip to the beach and stay in a nice hotel" Ivan chuckled "though I wish I would bring the water to you. Perhaps we should have a pool in our next house."

"…Hehe that would be great baby…" he smiled, rubbing his head before kissing him "…just don't stress yourself!"

Ivan smiled and returned the gentle kiss "It would be a small price to pay for you but I won't. Next time we go to work we can see what they say."

"…You are too kind to me my love…" he whispered, kissing his neck slowly and gently "…I…just don't want your life to change that much…"

"I could never be too kind" Ivan kissed Alfred's neck, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back lightly "you already have changed my life but it's for the better" he smiled against the lightly tanned shoulder "and I would never chose to go back unless I could find you before you met him."

Alfred's heart softened as his face relaxed; a soft smile shining through "…I wish…I would have found you first…I wouldn't have been hurt or raped…nor would I have killed."

"I wish that was the case but I am happy to have you now" violet eyes met the brilliant blues and Ivan smiled "even with your record" he teased, trying to make light of the situation for the both of them.

"…Silly boy…most men would have ran away from me…" he giggled, kissing his lips.

Ivan deepened the kiss "You never gave me a reason and, even if you ever did, I love you far too much now."

He shifted, pulling him close and deepening the kiss, pulling Ivan's shirt, smirking.

The doctor chuckled into the kiss and pressed closer. "Excited again?" he teased once they had parted.

"…You only sucked me…come on baby…I'll tell you if I hurt…in me please?"

Ivan shook his head "The doctor in me will not allow it. We have to make sure you are not bleeding internally and with you not wanting to go to the hospital we will have to wait to make sure nothing happens."

"I'd like a doctor in me…" the blond pouted before he sighed, nodding "I guess you're right though" he looked down at his hurt belly, sighing. What a pain in the ass his stomach was…yet again Arthur was making his life harder than it had to be. Alfred glared from time to time outside the bedroom window.

The protective doctor held his lover close even as his lip quirked up at the playful words; adjusting the pillows to lean up comfortably and gently rub the sore stomach "Make sure to tell me if the pain gets worse, alright love?"

"…Alright I will…" he sighed, laying down on his lover "…I'll be fine. Just want Arthur out of my life."

"We can move where he will never find us" Ivan offered again, shifting his hand to rub Alfred's back as the sunny blond moved.

"…Yes…I know…but I couldn't do that to you…with your job and such…" he sighed, snuggling into his neck.

Ivan chuckled "You are going to find that the house will be empty except for me and I will whisk you away to a better home" he poked fun at Alfred's back and forth.

"…Hey…" he giggled, leaning back. He smiled, kissing him "…Don't make me laugh I'm mad…" he fake pouted.

The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh at Alfred's little pout "I am supposed to make you happy, yes? Don't let him have the satisfaction of making you mad" Ivan brushed their noses together affectionately.

"…Hmm…boy do I love you…" he rubbed his nose against his "…you make me very happy…"

"And that is how you make me happy; by loving me in return" Ivan joined their lips in a gentle kiss "just as much as I love you."

"…I never thought it was possible to love someone so much…" he giggled, climbing closer to him. His face completely nestled in Ivan's neck "…Hmmm…do you have to work tomorrow?"

"We both do" he chuckled "we need to see if we can take time off and how much" Ivan kissed the dip in Alfred's shoulder "then we can plan our vacation and our wedding."

Alfred groaned "…I don't want to work…" he mumbled in Ivan's neck. He shook his butt a bit "…Just want to stay in bed."

"If it was with you then I wouldn't mind staying in bed" Ivan ran his hand soothingly slow along Alfred's back as they relaxed in the warmth and calm of the moment.

"…Let's just stay in bed and hide…I'll sleep naked too…" he giggled. "…I know you watch me while I'm naked…think I don't notice…" he kissed his nose.

"I am wholly and completely in love so my eyes can't help but be attracted to you" Ivan shamelessly admitted "but…I also know you enjoy the attention" he teased.

"…Oh but I do…I like when you watch me with those hungry eyes…" he purred. "…You have a very sexy look…"

"Good, because only you can satisfy my hunger" Ivan propped himself up slightly and joined their lips in a firm, passionate kiss.

Alfred let out a small whimper, pulling his lover closer. His leg slid over his hip slowly, his hands going to his hair, pulling slightly.

A soft, low groan escaped Ivan at the slow, purposeful movements igniting the passion and adding the slightest spark of pain with each tug of the ashen blond hair.

Alfred moaned at the groan, pulling him closer. He pulled Ivan on top of him, sliding his mouth open for Ivan. His hands shaking at the passion.

He broke the kiss, breath coming a bit faster than mere moments ago "We should be letting you rest, how about we save this for tomorrow" he smiled at the slightly trembling form "as your doctor, I insist."

"…Hmm…as long as you promise me when I come home I'll have it…" he panted, rubbing his face slowly.

"Of course, the moment we are certain that you are alright, we can do whatever you like" Ivan held the hand rubbing his face with a smile and pulled it away to give the knuckles a kiss.

"…Good…" he giggled, watching him "…hmm…guess we should head to bed…we both have work…" he sighed.

Ivan nodded "I can make you breakfast in the morning when we get up."

"…Hmm please…" he yawned, snuggling close to him. "Hmm…I'll miss you tomorrow…" he pouted a bit.

"I will miss you too but we will have plenty to look forward to when we get home" he chuckled.

He smiled, closing his eyes and cuddling "…You're right my darling…good night…" He snuggled into the pale neck and his body relaxed against his lover's.  
Hours had passed before a loud knock at the door woke up the blonde. Alfred groaned and snuggled closer to his lover. "…Go away…" he whispered, ignoring the loud knocks.

The stubborn knocking eventually woke Ivan and he groaned groggily as the pulled himself away from Alfred gently, trying not to wake him. He headed out of the bedroom to answer their persistent visitor.

Two police officers were standing there with Arthur "…Mr. Braginsky? Sorry to wake you at this time; is this where Mr. Jones lives?"

"What is the problem, officers?" Ivan asked, suddenly far more awake than he was seconds ago as his mind tried to gather theories as the why Arthur was bringing the police to look for Alfred.

"…Mr. Kirkland has claimed that Mr. Jones has stolen something of his…and that Mr. Jones had attacked him. You know as his handler that such a thing breaks contract" he sighed. By the cop's expression and blasé explanation of their presence, he didn't believe a word Arthur said. "May we come in and speak with Mr. Jones?" the other office looked at Arthur who suddenly had a black eye.

"You two may but I will not permit my patient's attacker in my house" Ivan stated calmly, leaving no room for argument even as he stepped aside to let the uniformed man and woman through.

"…Arthur comes but stays away from Alfred" the women moved to push Arthur forward, with all intent to get past the burly man and head straight to sit on the kitchen chairs but Ivan's stance shifted; once again blocking the entranceway.  
Charlie smiled at Ivan "This will be over the sooner we can discuss things with Mr. Jones."

Ivan's eyes narrowed "I am fully within my rights to deny him access to my home; he has attacked Alfred on several instances and there is video proof of his abuse during their marriage. I have a duty to protect my patients." The Russian refused to budge, directing his gaze to Charlie "I will gladly bring you to him so that we can discuss whatever issues Alfred's ex-husband has concocted but only if Arthur leaves."

"…Wendy can you wait outside?" Charlie smiled.  
She nodded and led Arthur away to the cars, closing the door.  
"…Believe me…we know of what he has done to Alfred. That's really the reason we're here to check up on him" he smiled at Ivan "…may I talk with him now?"

Ivan smiled, relieved "Thank you, it would mean a lot to both of us if you two could help prove his innocence. He has done terrible things in the past but it was because of his treatment…" He took a step towards the bedroom "He is back here resting before we leave for work…" he explained, trailing off as he knocked on the bedroom door "Alfred? There is an officer here to speak with us about Arthur."

Alfred groaned, snuggling into Ivan's pillow "…Hmm…" he slowly sat up "…come in" he responded with a sigh, annoyed at the interruption just as he was about to doze off again.  
Charlie came in with Ivan, smiling wide "…Wow…you look…fantastic… Still as beautiful as I remember" he smiled wider.  
Alfred stood, smiling wide "Charles!" he hugged the officer. "…Charles…wow… an officer now?" he chuckled, looking at Ivan. "…Baby, this is Charles… He was the one who helped me escape from Arthur's house and told the court I was crazy to save me." He smiled "…He's the reason I was given another chance and sent to you…" he looked to Charles "…Charles…Ivan is the reason I am so happy now… He is my fiancé…"  
Charles smiled wide "…Wow! Congrats Al!"  
Alfred took Ivan's hand "…Now…what is up?"  
Charles sighed "…Arthur is claiming you punched him and stole something."  
Alfred lifted his shirt "…He hit me. Not the other way around."  
Charles took pictures of his belly, familiar with the location and rational of previous injuries the violent man had inflicted "…Jealous over the baby thing still?"  
Alfred nodded "…Though losing all those kids was his fault" he sighed, leaning into Ivan "…me and Ivan wanted to try so he got mad."

"We want to press charges but with Alfred's tentative freedom we were not sure how to" Ivan kissed Alfred's hand after giving it a reassuring squeeze "we still have the tape safe with Alfred's lawyer and I am sure our other neighbors would testify to the attacks if need be."

"…That is what I was going to ask. If you two need someone to help testify" he sighed."…I have seen Alfred, have pictures…when is the case?"  
Alfred relaxed against Ivan "…We want to get it done with soon."  
Charles nodded "…How does your Thursday look? I could get you guys in there."

Ivan nodded "As soon as possible. We can book our vacation for a different week if needed; as long as Arthur and possibly Francis as well, are found guilty and then Alfred will finally be safe and we can both relax…" he wrapped his arm around his love.

"…I can get you guys in on Thursday if that's okay?" the officer opened his little book and waited for the confirmation. Alfred looked up at Ivan.

"Please" Ivan said with another nod, looking down at Alfred with a soft, affectionate smile "and thank you, we are truly grateful for the help."

"…Perfect…see you then?" he smiled, holding out his hand for Ivan to shake. Alfred smiled, snuggling to Ivan.

"Of course" Ivan took the kind man's hand firmly and shook on the agreement "if anything comes up, you can call me on my cell and when the time has been decided you can let us know." Ivan grabbed a sheet of paper off of his dresser and wrote down his name and number and handed it over.

Charles thanked him and waved "…I'll call you within 24 hours." He hugged Alfred and left.  
Alfred sighed, smiling up at Ivan. He stepped back and pulled Ivan gently by his shirt back to the bedroom and pushed him back on the bed. He climbed on him, straddling him "…Hmm…good morning…" he kissed his cheek, lovingly.

Ivan smiled and went to show the man out but Alfred tugged him back. The doctor smiled and followed his lover's lead, settling on the bed as Alfred climbed on top of him "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"…I want to sleep some more…or do we have to get up?" he whispered, smiling as he gave lazy kisses.

"You can rest while I make breakfast" Ivan chuckled and gave a few gentle little kisses of his own.

"…Mmmrrrre want you in bed with me…it's cold outside and you are warm…" he snuggled his warm bear.

"Yes but you want breakfast before work yes?" Ivan led him on "so I will make us something" he smiled with a gentle kiss to Alfred's forehead.

"…Bleh…" he protested, laying on like a sack of potatoes on Ivan "…winter sucks…"

"The cold gives us even more reason to cuddle up to each other" Ivan said, settling and figuring that he had a few minutes to spare so he could indulge Alfred.

"…Hmm…" he whispered, kissing his neck lazily "…let's go…bleh…I'll shower while you cook okay?"

"Alright, love, it should be ready by the time you are done" Ivan smiled and gave Alfred a kiss in return before he pulled away to make breakfast.

Alfred pouted to the shower, coming to the kitchen when he finished "…Hey baby…" he hugged him from behind.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Ivan asked as he flipped the omelet with a fluid flick of his wrist as his free hand crossed the arms wrapped around him.

"…Be better with you…" he groaned, leaning against him "…I'm grumpy…"

"I hope a good meal will help, your plate is already ready and warm in the oven; an omelet, bacon, and toast" he plated his own potato omelet and started to make the bacon.

"…Thank you my darling…" he sat down and began to eat. "…Your butt on the menu too? Looks good…" he said, playfully.

Ivan sent a smirk over his shoulder and decided to play along "It is a secret menu item, only a select few know about it" he chuckled.

"…Ah well can I have that? Maybe on the counter tonight? Some of the front too…" he winked, eating.

"The customer is always right, and I am ready to serve" Ivan responded, finishing his plate and settling next to Alfred at the little island bar.

"Yay" he giggled, in a better mood after eating and playing around with Ivan "…I'm going to walk to work today with Zeus…is that okay?"

Ivan shook his head "He is very well behaved but I can drop you two off before I head to work" Ivan answered as he relaxed far more than he had been able to for a while now that they knew that something was being done about their violent neighbors.

"…Are you sure? I can walk my love…" he smiled, petting Zeus.

"It gives us a bit more time together and I can ensure that they will not attack you again, though…" Ivan's lip quirked up "I doubt Zeus would let anything happen."

"…It's okay my love…" he smiled. "…I will enjoy your company for longer…" he kissed his nose.

Ivan's little smile widened "That makes me happy" he returned the kiss with a gentle one on his lips "I love you."

"…I love you so much…" he whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"And I always will" Ivan whispered, adoration and love obvious in his tone and eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	11. Chapter 11

"…Hmm…" he climbed in his lap "…let's make love tonight…slow and gentle…candles and sexy undergarments for you…"

"And here I wanted to keep a candlelit night together a surprise but it'll give us both something to look forward to" Ivan's smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"…Make it all romantic…I get home before you so I'll have it all ready… A bath after your long day…then move to the bed…hmm it'll be so romantic…" he rubbed his chest slowly

"I should be spoiling you" Ivan chuckled "but it sounds like you have it all planned out so how could I say no" he kissed Alfred gently as they relaxed together.

"…Hmm you always spoil me…" he snuggled to him, relaxing "…let me spoil you… Plus, that monster in your pants spoils me."

Ivan laughed "Then you spoil me already with the only thing that can tame that monster" he teased with a whisper against Alfred's shoulder.

"…Now don't talk dirty…" he shivered. "…Don't make me tame that monster right now…" he breathed against his neck, smirking.

"I love that I can rile you up as well as you do me…" Ivan gave the plump ass a firm, playful squeeze "but we have to keep an eye on the time before we're both late for work."

"…Hmm…go shower smelly…" he kissed his lips, getting up. He grabbed the dishes and began to wash them in the sink.

Ivan lightly smacked Alfred butt in retaliation "I'll be thinking of you~" he sing-songed teasingly as he went back to the bedroom, stripping off the little he was wearing before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Alfred came in the bathroom to brush his teeth. He peeked into the shower. "…Well hello… Naked man in his shower…yummy…" he closed it and went back to the sink to finish his teeth.

"It is too bad that we don't have more time, it seems we're both feeling more…active than usual…" Ivan trailed off in a chuckled as he rinsed his hair.

"…Bleh…I know right?" he purred, finishing up. "…I'm a little bit…horny today…I must say… And you and that damn soap you use is filling the whole bathroom with _that_ smell and driving me crazy…" he leaned against the wall, watching Ivan's outline.

"You like the soap I use? I will have to keep a good supply, though…I would rather something or someone else be pressed against me but the soap will have to do…" Ivan stepped under the spray to rinse the suds and glanced down as his cock which seemed to be slightly perking up in interest of their verbal play, it wasn't too noticeable and it would fade before too long.

"…" Alfred stripped. He couldn't take it anymore. He stepped in while Ivan's eyes were closed. He stood in front of him. He pressed himself to Ivan's body completely; his hands going to his face as he pressed his lips deeply to his lover's.

Ivan inhaled sharply in surprise before he wrapped his hands around Alfred with a smirk, breaking the kiss as a certain piece of flesh regained interest quickly "How about something quick to hold us off until tonight?"

"…Please…" he whispered, shaking a bit from Ivan's sexy voice.

The doctor's smirk spread and he grabbed the tanned globes firmly, lifting Alfred and getting him to wrap his slender legs around his pale waist. Ivan shifted and pressed Alfred against the wall of the shower and initiated a deep kiss, pressing their hips together and grinding to get them both ready.

Alfred whimpered, pulling his hair as their lips moved as one. His hips thrusting with need, hardening flesh pinned against their stomachs and brushing against Ivan's with each hurried movement, wanting Ivan in the worse way. His smell almost suffocating him in the best way now that he was being drenched with it.

Ivan deepened the kiss and dropped a hand to the little pucker of flesh at Alfred's entrance, stroking it teasingly a few times before slipping a couple in and stretching.

"…AH!" he screamed in pleasure, he was so needy. He whimpered, riding the fingers slowly.

Lips found the tanned column of flesh and nibbled along it, leaving light marks as he worked his way down and stretched Alfred as quickly as he could "Are you ready?" he asked as he noted his whimpers and their growing desperation.

"…Yes, yes, yes" he said desperately "…in me!"

Ivan lined up and thrust in, going as slow as he could with the lack of lube but soon he was seated in the overwhelming heat and awaiting the ok before he started to thrust fast and hard, each movement accompanied with a thump against the shower wall.

Alfred was screaming in pleasure, lips shaking as the man pleased him "AH, AH PLEASE! PLEASE! Oh baby harder!"

The large hands cupping Alfred tightened, blunt nails digging in with each rough thrust and slap of flesh as they met.

Alfred saw stars. His breaths hard and uneven. "…I'm close…my darling…please…" he whispered, helping him by bouncing with his thrust.

Ivan bit the wet shoulder roughly, keeping their bodies pinned together as the thrusting became erratic.

Alfred screamed and pulled his hair roughly as he released "…AH VANYA!" he tightened against his lover.

A loud groan met Alfred's scream and Ivan held him tighter as he came, buried deep and roughly panting against his lover's shoulder.

Alfred held on to him, shaking. His head back against the wall as he pulled air into his throat; already raw from screaming.

"I love you" Ivan said breathily against Alfred's neck, giving it a gentle kiss before pulling away from the wall. He supported Alfred, unsure if he would be steady on his own and gave him a little smile. The Russian turned off the water after a quick rinse from the lukewarm spray and stepped out. Ivan carried Alfred to the bed and laid down still bundled up after a quick glance at the clock and seeing that they still had a few minutes.

Alfred snuggled to him "…That was wonderful…" he whispered, rubbing his chest slowly as his eyes closed.

Ivan nodded, rubbing his back lightly "It was and it was the perfect start to the day after such great news."

Alfred smiled, laying against him "…Let me treat us to dinner tonight…I get paid…then we can come home…and you can treat me to some loving…" he smiled, rubbing his face as their eyes locked.

"I would love to treat you to both" Ivan offered, kissing the top of his head "I insist" he chuckled "you just have to think of what you want to eat."

"…But how can I spoil you if I can't at least buy you dinner?" he pouted a bit, playfully messing up Ivan's hair more.

"You spoil me plenty already" he chuckled as his damp hair was ruffled further "but if you truly want to then I will just have to make tonight extra special."

"…I can't wait…" he sat up, sitting on Ivan's lower belly. He messed up his hair "You look younger when your hair is messed up…"

"I don't have _that_ many years on you" he retaliated with a laugh, bringing his hands up to fluff and ruffle the thick blond hair "though I look like it when your hair is ruffled like this" he smiled sheepishly at his love who suddenly looked like a teen.

"…Old man…" he giggled, holding his face in his hands. He kissed all over the Russian's face finishing on his nose "…Hmm…I love you big boy… We need to get dressed though…your patients need your kindness."

Ivan's laugh was muffled through squished cheeks "I love you too and I know you're right but I wish we could stay home" he ran his hand through his hair to straighten it a bit "but we have work and have to see when we can take time off for our vacation and wedding…" he trailed off with a smile and joined their lips.

Alfred giggled and gently pressed his lips to Ivan's, rubbing his cheek gently. He broke the kiss "That's right my husband…perfect as can be…"

"Far from perfect but I must have done something right to get someone as perfect as you" Ivan's smile was soft and his gaze affectionate. He kissed Alfred's forehead gently, simply a lingering press of his lips before pulling away and giving his butt a light tap as he chuckled "Now we really have to get dressed and leave."

"…Such a sweet talker" he got up. He pulled on his scrubs smiling at his lover. "…I finally got my uniform" it was styled like typical scrubs but with a dog print design all over the top and little accent paws on the pants pockets. Zeus wagged his tail, sitting next to Alfred. "…Come to work with me big boy?" he rubbed his face, kissing the dog.

Ivan's smile widened "I didn't know that the shelter gave you such a cute uniform" he teased as he sat up. He stepped off the bed and pulled on his own clothes, smiling as Alfred talked to Zeus "I'm sure the shelter wouldn't mind."

"Aren't they though?" he spun around "…I love them…" He smirked "…My other big boy will come to work and get some loving and my main big boy…will get a different kind of loving tonight…" He got Zeus' leash and hooked it on the collar "…Ready when you are my darling."

Ivan grabbed his coat with a smile at Alfred's antics and they headed to the car side by side and were soon on their way to the shelter where Alfred worked.  
"Remember to ask about getting time off" Ivan reminded as he walked the duo to the door of the large building.

Alfred nodded, smiling through the eye roll at yet another reminder "…I'll ask as soon as I'm in…" He leaned up and kissed him deeply, with just a touch of passion and anticipation for the coming night "…I love you…have a good day!" He smiled and walked into the building, shaking his hips for his lover. He was safely inside.  
A call came in as soon as Alfred went in to Ivan's phone.

"I love you too, have a good day" Ivan smiled, admiring Alfred in the corner of his eye. On the way back to his car Ivan picked up his phone and answered.

"…Sir we have a problem. The new patient, 236, won't talk or work with any of us. She says that we don't understand what she went through… Her case is close to 646 Jones…abusive husband…raped and hurt… She will give us blood for the lab tests but she is hurting herself…and we don't want to scare her more…" the male sighed.

"If she will not calm down and stop harming herself then sedate her until I come in" Ivan paused in thought "does she show any fear or anxiety towards men?" he asked, curious if bringing in someone to share the experience might help with her healing.

"…She doesn't but…she won't talk to anyone…female or male…saying we don't understand… She is very gentle…just…won't let us help her" he sighed, telling some men what Ivan said.

Ivan nodded more to himself than anything "I will try to bring in Jones and see if we can make some progress, I will be there shortly." He hung up and headed into the shelter "I need to speak with Alfred Jones."

"…You must be his husband…" the girl giggled, calling Alfred.  
Alfred came around the corner "…Baby? What's wrong?" he worried, running to him.

He smiled slightly at the giggling girl and nodded. "Sorry to bother you at work but we have a new patient and I firmly believe you will be able to get through to her. Her case and history is very similar to yours and she is not cooperating with anyone else" he explained with a soft look.

Alfred breathed "…Oh…yeah… You scared me my love…I'll help you as much as I can" he looked at the girl behind the counter "…Can you tell Reily that I'll talk to him tomorrow about not being here?" she nodded, writing a note. "…I'll be back later to get Zeus…" he looked at Ivan "…Ready to go my love?"

Ivan nodded "Hopefully we will not be long and I can bring you back" he smiled and they returned to the car and were off to the institution that Ivan worked at. "Thank you for agreeing, I really think that you might be able to help her. If it works then we should be able to progress with her healing much more quickly and she may not need any medicating."

Alfred smiled "Always willing to help you and others…" He kissed his cheek. Alfred held Ivan's hand into the asylum. He didn't like being there but with Ivan next to him, he wasn't scared. He walked with him to her room, the same room Alfred had stayed in. Alfred gently let Ivan's hand go, walking into the room. "…Close it behind me…" he told the guard.  
The man closed it and they started to record what Alfred said for file. "…You know…I used to hide up there too" Alfred looked up at her in the window.  
She glared "…Please leave you d—"  
Alfred held out his arms, filled with countless scars from abuse and self-harm before he met Ivan. "…You blame yourself…I know…I used to be in same seat…I always blamed myself… If I would have just left…would have run…or even just walked away before I was in too deep…"  
She looked down at him.  
Alfred sat down "…You did better than me…you got out after two years…I stayed for seven years…I murdered so many people… They were beating their wives but…still I had no right to do that…" Alfred covered his scarred arms, wrapping them around his stomach.  
She climbed down, sitting in front of him quietly.  
"…You are safe here…" Alfred spoke softly. "Ivan healed me…he is my husband now…I've never been so happy…though…I know it seems like you will never want another person to touch you or have sex with you… But one day…you will find someone that takes your pain away…" he looked down at her.  
She started to cry, hugging the blond.  
"…I'm here…Ivan has my number if you ever need to talk…I know it was hard for me to talk to Ivan…but…I always talk to him now…I tell him everything and he loves me… You will find that too…" He rubbed her head gently "…Can you do me one favor? Talk with the doctors…"  
She nodded and sat back "…Thank you…I'll do it…as long as I can still talk to you…"  
He nodded, smiling "…Anytime…" He stood, helping her up "…Let's get you cleaned up and order some food ok?" He led her out, handing her off to one of the kinder nurses. Alfred sighed and looked at Ivan "…I hope that helped…"

The ashen blond hugged Alfred tightly "Thank you" he said softly, appreciative of not only connecting with the woman on such a painful level but for everything that had been said "Do you want me to take you back now? I think she will be alright now and she may even make a full recovery" he smiled warmly.

Alfred snuggled into his chest, hugging Ivan close "…Yeah…" 'No"…talking about that made him remember a lot of his most painful times but he had to work…and so did Ivan. He cleaned off his face and leaned back. "…I'll take a taxi back…she needs you right now…pick me up at 8 from work?" he leaned up and kissed Ivan's lips. "…See you tonight…" He left the hospital, holding his smile till he got in the taxi. He looked out the window while subconsciously rubbing his scarred arms. He paid the man and got back, cleaning and loving on the dogs and cats while keeping mostly to himself.

Ivan wanted to insist but he could tell Alfred was trying to be strong so he simply returned the kiss and walked Alfred out to the taxi, ready to pay but the driver refused until the service was finished and the amount certain. "I will see you tonight, be sure to ask about time off and what you want to eat" he reminded, mother-henning out of worry for his love. He kept his affectionate smile until the taxi drove away and it slowly faded with a soft sigh as he returned to the building to record Alfred's progress and technique while the woman was bandaged up. Ivan was paged when the nurse was finished and Ivan set up a comfortable room where they could discuss her file, history, and treatment.

Alfred finished and clocked out. He walked to the desk "…Ivan not here yet?"  
The girl in the front shook her head "…No I haven't seen him."  
Alfred nodded and walked outside, sitting on the steps with Zeus "…She needs a lot of help Zeus…it's okay that he's late…you know how he over works himself…" He rubbed the dog's head "Maybe we should head home and cook dinner for him…" he looked around and sighed "…I'll give him 30 more minutes…"

Though he was a bit late, rounds taking a bit longer as another doctor's patient went into a fit and had to be restrained and calmed, he pulled up to see Alfred still waiting. Ivan stepped out and greeted Alfred "I'm sorry that I am late but thank you for waiting" he smiled "where would you like to go for dinner?"

Alfred helped Zeus in the car "…Can home be an option?" He got into the front seat, kissing Ivan. "…I don't feel like going out tonight…" he laid his head on Ivan's shoulder, sighing. "…It's a…lock ourselves inside kind of night…"

"Alright love, I understand. We can order or I can make something for us" Ivan offered, taking Alfred's hand once he was settled in his seat and they started the drive home with Ivan noticing that even Zeus was acting far more subdued that usual in response to Alfred's mood.

Alfred snuggled into his shoulder, nodding "…That sounds perfect…" he held his hand, his other hand rubbing the strong bicep of his lover.

Ivan smiled slightly as Alfred rubbed his arm, that had not really answered his question but he just figured he would see what they had before trying to order something unless Alfred came up with something first. "How was work?" he asked to try to keep Alfred from focusing _too_ much on what had him so quiet.

"…We got new puppies in…Zeus played with them and kept them warm until we could get them a warm bed…" He smiled a bit, rubbing his arm slowly "…How was work for you?"

"That sounds like fun, it's good that he was able to help too" Ivan gave Alfred's hand a little squeeze "it went well thanks to you, I have a strong feeling that she will be one of the few that will be able to leave relatively soon."

"…That's wonderful… You are great at fixing broken people my love… It's your gentleness I swear…" He smiled a bit, kissing his cheek. "…Wait I'm supposed to spoil you tonight…" he leaned back a bit.

"You are the first person to say that" Ivan chuckled as Alfred kissed his cheek and they pulled up into the driveway "I can't help but spoil you and you deserve it even more today. I put you through a lot and brought up things that should stay buried, let me make it up to you."

Alfred's eyes soften "…Am I that obvious?" He rubbed his cheek slowly "…Let's close all the shades and hide okay? Just me and you tonight…"

Ivan shook his head "You're not too obvious but I make a living out of understanding peoples' thoughts and how to make them better" he tilted his head with a little smile "and out of everyone I should know you well enough to know when you are not feeling like your usual self."

"…I love you…so much…" he whispered, pressing his forehead to Ivan's "…I'm sorry, seeing her…showed me…how I use to be…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry; I should not have asked you for such a thing. I am supposed to be helping you, not making you relive the trauma…" Ivan said softly "I love you but I was doing a poor job of showing it…"

"…It's okay…I'm glad to help baby…" he kissed his lips gently. "…I'm sorry I am so down…" he kissed his lips again. "…I wanted to help…" he leaned back a bit "she will be better because of it…and you will make me smile soon…you always do…"

Ivan returned each of the kisses "You always know what to say" he smiled and leaned back, stepping out of the car with Alfred "now, relax and let me prepare dinner unless you have something specific that you would like to eat?"

"…I want pizza" he gently jumped on Ivan's back, getting a ride inside. He ignored the house across the street, pretending it isn't even there.  
Zeus perked up a bit at the blond's mood.

The Russia laughed as Alfred leaped, catching him with a surprised little oomph and carrying him inside. He rolled with the enthusiasm that didn't quite seem genuine but he knew that some peaceful time together would help. He flopped on the couch with Alfred still hooked onto his back "Would you like to pick out a movie while I order pizza?"

Alfred kissed his neck gently, rubbing his shoulders "…I'll put my pjs on…well…the ones I will wear until later…" he winked "while you order pizza…" he shifted and sat on his lap, kissing his lips over and over, unbuttoning Ivan's shirt slowly as he kissed him. He gently broke the kiss. "You need to be in your pjs too…"

Ivan rested his hand on Alfred's and broke away from the kiss "I think I should wait until the pizza arrives" he chuckled "but you can get changed…" he said, sliding his hands up Alfred's scrub shirt.

Alfred shivered, his soft smile holding strong and radiant "…Hmmm if you keep that I won't let you order pizza..." He lifted his arms, letting Ivan take his shirt. He lowered his arms when he was free from the shirt. He smiled, rubbing Ivan's exposed chest."... I am hoping you still make love to me tonight... My fiancé..." He whispered, adoring his strong muscles.

"Of course, if you are feeling up to it" Ivan leaned forward and connected their lips for a few precious moments "but let us eat first before we get carried away. What do you want on the pizza?"

"Cheese…bread sticks too baby…" he kissed his lips again before standing. He shook his hips as he walked towards the bedroom. He looked back at Ivan with _those_ eyes and a small smile.

Ivan watched the tempting form and met Alfred's eyes with a slight smirk 'You are planning something….' he thought as he stood, tempted to follow his love but grabbing his phone instead. After a quick search, Ivan had the number of the closest place and was putting their order in, making sure he had Alfred's bread sticks.

Alfred leaned against the door behind Ivan, hiding the black lacey lingerie under one of Ivan's shirts. It just barely hid the thong he was wearing. He shifted, legs exposed making it look like he was naked underneath. "…When will it be here?" he smiled, walking up to Ivan like he wasn't hiding anything.

The doctor quirked a brow with a little smirk "About twenty minutes, just long enough to tease you into telling what you have planned…" His smirk spread and he suddenly grabbed Alfred, sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him to the couch where he laid him out and proceeded to tickle him, sitting on his legs to prevent him from getting kicked.

Alfred was trying to hide what was underneath the shirt, holding the shirt down "…YOU WILL SPOIL THE SURPRISE!" he laughed.

Ivan joined in Alfred's laughter "You _are_ hiding something then" his grin spread and he playfully tugged at the bottom of the shirt "so you are not simply teasing me by being naked under my shirt" he chuckled but pulled away. "Alright" he said, settling back against the couch "if you want to save the surprise for later then I won't spoil it."

Alfred stood and smirked "…" He undid the buttons and dropped it, standing in the revealing outfit. He stuck his leg out a bit "…You like?"

"Oh? Giving u—" Ivan cut himself off as the dark, lacy outfit was revealed. It was barely more than a scrap of cloth but it accented and exposed perfectly, hiding just what it was designed to but leaving _nothing_ to the imagination; not that Ivan had any doubts as to what lie behind the shear top and string thong. Ivan grabbed Alfred and tugged him closer, settling the younger blond on his lap, lips centimetres apart "I do…" he whispered with a little smirk and kissed him deeply, fingers busy toying with and delicately tracing the dark material.

Alfred pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. His body shivering with the sweet touches of his lover. He moaned, gripping his hair "…I got it just for you dirty boy…" he purred.

"You know far too well how to get me riled up" he spoke between kisses "and you have excellent taste…" he trailed off, tugging Alfred's hair playfully "we can get started while we wait but then you must eat."

"…Hmm…let's do that…" he bit Ivan's lip, pulling it slightly. "I like when you pull my hair…" he whispered, rolling his hips a bit. "…I'm glad I got your taste down…I wanted to look so tempting to you…" he purred, undoing Ivan's shirt slowly.

"You have always been able to interest me but now you have it down to an art…" he whispered against Alfred's lips as he tugged gently at the strings keeping the thong up, not wanting to untie it just yet but teasing them both. He brought his free hand up and rolled his thumb over the sheer satin covering one of the hardened, perky nipples.

Alfred shivered, panting around "…And you have gotten turning me on…to an art form…" he whispered, sticking his chest out more.

Ivan pinched the twin nubs lightly "How does it feel?" he asked, noting the satiny feel of the cloth and wondering if the thong was made of the same type and how it might feel stretched across the hardening flesh.

"…Ah…baby…" he breathed "…feels so good…" his nails lightly raked his nails down his strong neck.

He smirked and as the chest arched further, pressing into his hands, his fingers tightened and tugged on the nubs. He took just a moment to shrug off his open shirt and toss it on the back of the couch before bringing his mouth to one of the covered nubs while blunt nails tortured and teased the other.

"…Mouth…use your mouth…" he begged, shaking. He pulled him closer, rolling against his mouth.

The dampened spot on the fabric spread as Ivan's eager tongue got involved and Alfred writhed against him. With quick flicks of the wet muscle, the beaded flesh was begging for his attentions and rewarded with teeth.

Alfred groaned and pulled his hair "…Please…I want you in me…I…ah…am so turned on…" he whispered. "I'm…ah…so ready for you…" he reached down and freed Ivan's dick.

Ivan chuckled "After we eat. I want more time to play with you and they could arrive any moment" he grabbed the wayward hand and pinned it behind him with the other that had been tugging his hair so teasingly. He nibbled the edge of Alfred's ear "I do not want anyone else hearing your sounds…" he whispered, tugging firmly on the soft lobe with harsh teeth.

Alfred was completely out of breath. "…I want you so bad…" he whispered. The doorbell rang with those words. Alfred groaned and, forgetting what he was wearing, stood to get the pizza.

With his hand still wrapped around one of Alfred's wrists, Ivan pulled him back down on the couch with a firm tug and pinned him down "No one else will see you in that…" he growled possessively, nipping Alfred's neck as the doorbell sounded again and he stepped off the couch to answer it. He made sure he was presentable, at least as much as possible, before answering the door.

Alfred blinked, laying on the couch "Vanya…?"  
The man at the door blinked, staring at the broad shouldered man "…A-ah…he—hello…ah shit…se—sexy…"  
Alfred growled and stood, storming to the door. He threw money at the delivery man, snatching the pizza. He pulled Ivan back and slammed the door.

Ivan blinked slowly before laughing, the sexual tension breaking with the strange situation. "I did not expect that" he finally said as the giggles diminished "I suppose even I can become attractive when I'm in the middle of playing with someone as attractive as you…" Ivan purred, wrapping his arms around his jealous lover.

Alfred growled, angry faced "I am two seconds from going outside and fucking killing him" he growled, making his way towards the kitchen in search of a knife; pulling Ivan with him.

The Russian picked his angry lover up when he realised the direction he was being pulled towards and, pizza and bread sticks safely in hand, he headed back towards the couch. The food found its way to the little coffee table and Ivan wrapped both arms tightly around his struggling fiancé. "I will not give him the satisfaction of getting to see you again" he smiled slightly "you are my one and only" he kissed the grim line of his lips "and you always will be."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred groaned and sighed, relaxing in his arms. He kissed him back and sat on his lap, heart pounding in his chest. "…Alright" he reached for the pizza, taking a bread stick. He ate it slowly, pouting.

Ivan relaxed and loosened his arms as he felt Alfred relax "I love you" he smiled and kissed Alfred on the neck as he too grabbed a breadstick while waiting for the pizza to cool.

"…I love you too…lucky you stopped me…" he sighed, eating his thoroughly seasoned dough with a glare towards the door.

"I know; I would hate to have to wait for a conjugal visit to fulfill our little promise for tonight" he hinted, resting his hand on Alfred's thigh while they ate.

"…Bleh" he took a piece of pizza, eating it to calm his stomach and his rage. He enjoyed being in Ivan's lap. Not only for the warmth but he felt what he had been waiting for all day, right below his leg. He shivered a bit, eating faster.

He just chuckled at Alfred's behaviour, pleased that his lover would so readily defend their relationship though there was no need to resort to violence. The full-body shiver caught his attention and he smirked slightly when he felt Alfred subconsciously grind down on him, he pressed his lover closer as he grabbed a piece of pizza, only to lean back like normal once he had it in hand.

Alfred let out a shaky breath. Oh was he in need for that dick. He shifted and pressed his butt against it. Acting like he was just adjusting. He shifted and gasped, rolling his hips a bit. He was full. His belly stuck out a small bit from eating. He slowly looked at Ivan.

Ivan didn't meet the needy gaze until he had finished his slice but he knew exactly what Alfred was doing. He licked his lips free of any crumbs and met the deep blue eyes wanting him intently and smirked, grabbing his hips and pressing him down firmly, grinding up to meet the plush flesh "I suppose I should change now, yes?"

"…Ah…" he whispered, shaking "…yes…please…" he rolled his hips; desperation starting to set in with each shift of their bodies as he felt the outline of what he wanted buried deep within him.

The ashen blond stood, lifting Alfred with him and wrapping the long, tan legs around his waist to free up his hands. Ivan loosened and dropped his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side and out of the way before dropping back onto the couch "You did say "pajamas" yes…" he smirked.

Alfred stared hungrily at the large member "…I want that thing in me now…" he said, voice deep with sexual need.

"It is yours, no need to even ask" Ivan responded, gesturing to his gradually hardening cock.

Alfred moved and took Ivan down his throat, knees on the ground. He shivered and bobbed his head.

Thick fingers ran through bright blond locks and gripped it firmly, tugging slightly as Alfred swallowed around him; the clever tongue bringing him to full mast in moments.

Alfred moved his head more, shaking a bit. Ivan tasted so good. He leaned back, a line of drool from Ivan's cock to his lips "…Vanya…"

Ivan's breath was falling faster, eyes tracing the line of spit and precum to the full, bruised lips. "I want to love you slowly but I don't think I can hold myself back the first round…"

"…First fast…and rough…second nice and slow…" he whispered, wanting Ivan badly. He climbed up, sitting on his legs "…Please…let me ride…"

The Russian nodded and wrapped his hands around the full cheeks, spreading them "Hard and fast" he joined their lips firmly, nipping reddened lips lightly "then slow and sweet for the rest of the night…" he rolled his hips, pressing the head of his cock against Alfred's hole "whenever you are ready…"

Alfred gasped and gripped his shoulders, pressing completely down on his cock. He arched and screamed in pleasure, the head hitting his gspot "…F—"

Ivan's head went back, resting on the thick couch as they both adjusted to the tightness that had returned since the last time they had joined, the lack of lube adding an almost unbearable burn of friction. Panting quickly with nails digging into the globes of flesh Ivan joined their lips in a frantic, passionate kiss as he awaited the signal to help Alfred move.

Alfred began to bounce. He whimpered, shaking "…VANYA!" he begged, scratching down his neck roughly.

Warm, pink marks blossomed down the pale neck and each throb of pain swelled and mixed with the pleasurable throbbing of the flesh wrapped tightly in Alfred's heat. Ivan bit and sucked on the opposite side of his lover's neck, clamping down with each quick and deep thrust.

Alfred was seeing stars. His nails went into his back, begging. Alfred's voice cracked under the pleasure, anyone near the house could hear the horny blond.

As his hips started to falter Ivan took more control, wrapping his hands around Alfred's hips and lifting before slamming him down onto each of the rough thrusts. His force increased with the nails scrapping and scratching along his back, the screams and moans, everything coming together to drive him closer to the end.

Alfred was drooling, his body on fire. He came on Ivan's belly without working. He held him close, whimpering. He laid his head against his lover, shaking.

As the thick heat splashed against Ivan, going so far as to hit his chin, he too came hard, pressed deep inside. He lapped at the fresh bite already colouring with the early signs of a bruise "Too rough?" he asked breathily, voice still husky and thickly accented.

"…N-no…perfect" he whispered, gently moving. He shifted, pressing his lips softly to Ivan's. His hands rubbing the bleeding back, apologetically.

Ivan smiled into the kiss, a soft groan breaking free as he felt the mess on his back smear, the slight salt from Alfred's sweaty palms mixing with the shallow abrasions "Would you like to continue in the bedroom?" he asked.

"…Hmm…yes my darling…" he whispered, rubbing his face with his clean hand. The house quiet other than the sound of their lips moving together in a wet like noises. A groan of unhappiness left Alfred's lips as Ivan's work phone went off in the discarded pants on the floor.

He stood and took a step towards the bedroom, barely managing to pull out before the phone rang. Ivan set Alfred down, steadying him after seeing his legs shake with the strain and grabbed his phone; hoping it wasn't an emergency or something that would pull him away from his love.

Alfred sighed and pulled off his top. He sat on the bed naked. He knew this would be the end of their night.  
"…Hello Dr. Braginsky. Patient 236 has gone missing… We can't find her…we didn't want to call you sir but we had no choice" the male assistant sighed over the phone.  
Alfred looked down at the floor, rubbing his bruised and bitten neck.

Ivan's eyes widened "Have you checked the entire facility? Check the recent camera feed and you should be able to determine where she has gone. Call me again when you have checked it and tell me what you manage to find" he said and they hung up. Ivan ran his free hand through his hair and sighed, going into the bedroom to his lover. He settled on the bed next to him and kissed next to the hand that was gently rubbing the new marks "The patient you met has gone missing" he explained "they may need me to go in and help search but I am hoping they can find something on the camera…." He met Alfred's eyes carefully, unsure if he should ask for assistance again or if it would drudge up more bad memories. He smiled slightly and dismissed the thought "but if I am called down I will make sure our sweet loving does happen and it will be with all of the flowers and candles you mentioned" he promised, nuzzling Alfred neck.

Alfred sighed, gently "…I guess…I have to share you with the world…" he sighed again, rubbing Ivan's neck gently. "I'll—…" Ivan's phone went off again. Alfred sighed and stood, kissing Ivan's cheek. He walked to the dresser to get some clothes to shower. He knew Ivan was going to leave and help find her…but he didn't know if Ivan would ask for his help. He walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He started the tub and for in, relaxing in the tub.

The doctor watched his beloved leave and, not for the first time lately, he regretted his demanding career choice. He picked up his phone again "Were you able to find anything?" he asked as he pulled out fresh clothes and a towel to clean himself up with.

"…Only thing is…she had a visitor…then she got out… She hasn't left the hospital…that much we know…" the monitor tech sounded stressed.  
Alfred laid his head back, his fingers dancing over the water as his feet straighten out.

His eyes widened "Call the codes and find her! Spare every staff you can without leaving a unit unguarded" he hissed, yanking on his clothes and fearing the worst. He knew now that he couldn't bring Alfred even if it would help, there was too much risk "if the visitor was male then he might be her attacker" he whispered, trying to keep Alfred from overhearing "I will be there as soon as I can" he said before finally hanging up and pulling his shirt on. He spared a moment to give Alfred a kiss "I will be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry I have to leave" he gave another all too short kiss before rushing out of the house, grabbing his coat and keys off of the floor on the way and making sure that the door was locked before rushing to work to assist the search.

Alfred sighed. He reached over and sent Ivan a text once he got out of the shower "…Check your office. Thinking of what I would do back then…I would go to you…at that place you are my protector…that's where I would go. Though…you don't know if he is around." He threw his phone after sending it, not wanting any further part of it. Half because of that place ruining his night and half because of memories. Alfred got out and cleaned up, eating some more pizza. Glaring at the couple across the street who was bringing in baby stuff. Alfred looked down at his scarred belly, where babies had been cut from him after miscarriages because of Arthur. He sighed and closed the curtain. He pulled on a pair of boxers and opened the back window of the house, happily too high for anyone to get in. Just a nice breeze coming through. Alfred threw away the chocolate he had gotten for the night and got in bed, turning off he light. He laid down and covered up, heading to bed.  
The woman's husband was in the building with a knife.  
She was hiding in the air duct.

Ivan was just pulling up when his phone buzzed and he got Alfred's message. He smiled slightly at his accurate intuition and sent a quick "Thank you Love, I will be home as soon as I can" in return and rushed into the building, checking in with his staff first before heading to his office. "Miss Cathleen?" he called somewhat softly in case her former husband, identified through pictures on her file, was nearby "are you here?" he asked "Cathleen?" he called again, using her first name as requested to avoid using _his_ name.

A tapping sound was heard and she opened the air duct in the office "…Doctor?" She looked awful. She climbed down, running to him. She hugged him close and shook more. "…We have to go…he's here… He is somewhere…he knows…I can't fight… He knows Alfred…I…he called me a cheater…" she whispered, voice breaking. "…We have to go…where is Alfred? I…I don't…I can't…" she was horrified.

"It will be ok" Ivan hugged her gently "he is safe at home and we have to make sure you are safe" he looked down at her and tried to calm her enough to stop the hiccuping breaths that he worried might escalate into a panic attack when he spotted a long, thin cut down her cheek and his eyes widened "Does he have a weapon?" he asked carefully, suddenly worried for his staff. They all had experience with violent patients and they had each had some training of how to take control of such situations but it was still important to make everyone aware which required more codes and the police.

She nodded "…He does…" She was hooked onto Ivan. She wasn't letting him go. She was using Ivan as her life line. She didn't want him to be hurt. She pulled Ivan in more and closed the door. "…He's coming…" she whispered "…you have to hide…me and you have to hide…" she whispered, pushing him towards the couch. "Hurry! We can catch him off guard."

Ivan grabbed his pager and sent the codes out to the rest, warning them of the weapon and to call the police if they had not already. He watched her curl up under the couch, hand still tightly fisted on his coat. He knelt down and whispered softly "Stay there, I would give you away. When he opens the door make a small sound and that will give me enough time to catch him from behind before he gets to you. I will not let him hurt you again" Ivan insisted and pulled her hand away as gently as he could before taking his position at the far end of the room in the corner near the door.

The male came in, smirking "You in here little slut? I have read about your other boyfriend…Alfred…on file…he's a slut just like you. I know his husband too…Arthur, oh we go way back…" The male who came in, was the groom from that video that raped Alfred. "…Now…I'll get you out of here…and go get the other whore…shush shush…we won't kill you…not right away…"  
The woman shook, crying "GO AWAY!"  
The male smirked "…There we are…hello my darling…" he walked closer to her.

As much as it pained him, Ivan had to move slowly at first. The door had swung too far back and he risked it squeaking until he could slip out. Once he had maneuvered himself and the man was casually walking closer, the knife limp as he tried to coax the terrified woman out.  
Before he could get any closer, Ivan had his wrists twisted back, the knife hitting the carpet with a dull thud. A much louder thud came quickly afterward as the man tried to break free and Ivan had to knock his legs out from under him and pin him to the floor; Ivan's bulk no match for the smaller man and the strained position. "Grab my pager and tell them to come to office 223 with restraints" he commanded, getting only a frightened yelp in response. He tried to soften his tone as much as he could "He is not going to break free; if he does he'll break both of his wrists. But I don't want to touch him any more than you do" he glanced at his belt "so I need you to get the police here."

She nodded, trembling worse than she ever had. She crawled out and ran to his pager, telling them to come to office 223. She waited by Ivan's desk. The policed showed up 5 minutes later, running to Ivan. Charles was one of them. "Ivan?" his men grabbed the intruder, chaining him up. The young woman ran to Ivan, hugging him tightly. She hid in his chest, clinging to him.  
"…Ah…" Charles looked confused "…thought you were with Alfred…or…is she your wife?"

"I am with Alfred" he growled "but I saved her from _him_ " he tilted his head towards the man they were leading away "it's understandable that she would want some kind of comfort after that trauma." He gave Cathleen a small smile once her husband had been forced out, still yelling "Let's get that cut cleaned up, alright?" he said softly, trying to do what he could to ease her worry.  
She simply rolled her head against his chest, unwilling to part even for a proper no.  
"We do not even have to leave my office" he walked over to the shelf by his desk carefully, trying not to step on her feet and pulled out a mini first aid kit. He lifted her up onto his desk, finally getting a decent look at the cut "It will fade quickly and it shouldn't leave a scar" he reassured as he applied a little disinfectant and wiped away the thin trail of blood that had dried. He put away the kit, seeing no need for any bandages and met Charles' eyes again "He will be locked away, yes? I will not have him hurt any more of my patients and I take his threat against Alfred very personally."

Charles nodded "…He is on his way now." The officer sighed "…I'm off to make sure he is locked up…" He looked between the clingy woman and Ivan "…Give Alfred my regards…" he turned and left.  
The woman sighed, hand tight on Ivan's shirt "…Can you stay? I don't want to sleep alone tonight..."

Ivan nodded to let the man know he would pass it on but he did not miss the slightly suspicious look in the dark brown gaze before he had turned away. Ivan sighed, nearly perfect timing with Cathleen's sigh and it drew his attention. The question caught him off-guard "I'm sorry, I have to return to Alfred but you will be safe now and I will make sure all visitors, for you and other patients, are checked and verified before they are allowed entry."

She looked down, face dropping "Please…Alfred will be okay…I'll text him if you want…tell him you are helping me…" she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, he needs me as much as I need him but I can stay with you in your room until you fall asleep" Ivan gave in a little, knowing all too well the stressful event but he wanted to get back home and comfort his own lover and Ivan knew that he would not, could not, sleep peacefully without him anymore. The nightmares had all but vanished completely after he had explained what they were about and Alfred had instantly comforted him but he was wary of thinking that they were gone forever.

She nodded and pulled Ivan back to her room. She made him sit and snuggled to him. She laid on his chest "…Good night..." She whispered.  
Alfred laid staring at the ceiling. He gave up waiting for Ivan. He rolled over and went to sleep. Zeus jumped on the bed, laying on Ivan's side.

While Ivan would have preferred her not lay on him, she was being more cooperative than he'd expected so he accepted his temporary role as comforter over doctor. "Goodnight" he answered, petting her hair softly as he thought of the times he had done the same to Alfred, smiling softly as the tension finally started to ease away and she settled against him and he awaited the moment she fell asleep.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, peaceful against Ivan. She was happy to have someone warm to snuggle with. She was out for the night.

Ivan shifted when he finally heard her breathing even out into a deep sleep. He smiled slightly and eased himself away, carefully laying her down on the bed before getting her an extra pillow to replace him. He watched her for a moment longer to be sure she wouldn't wake up before heading out of the room, locking it securely, and heading home.  
He quietly entered, unsure if Alfred would be awake with the late hour and he found him curled up with Zeus. He smiled and gave the large puppy an affectionate rub on the head in thanks and stripped out of his work clothes before joining Alfred in bed after Zeus graciously made room. He kissed Alfred's forehead gently "Goodnight Alik" he said softly before joining Alfred in sleep.

Alfred made a soft noise and stayed next to him. He placed a hand on his chest. He shifted when he woke up, blinking slowly. They had slept in a bit. Alfred signed. He gently sat up and looked at Ivan. He had to get ready for work. He kissed Ivan's cheek and walked to the shower. He showered and got out, standing in his boxers. His back to the bed, debating on what scrubs to wear.

The doctor woke to his lover's covered ass and smiled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and kissing the covered cheek "Goodnight, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Alfred jumped and sighed "…You scared me…" he rubbed the arms around him. "…I slept alright…how about you? How did it go last night?" he turned in his arms, facing him.

Ivan loosened his arms so that he could turn and he brushed the hidden member with his nose lightly before he met Alfred's gaze "It went well thanks to you, she had hidden in the vent in my office and we were able to catch her abuser. And I slept well once I was back here with you."

Alfred rubbed his head slowly. "I'm glad to hear she's well…I may have to go by one day and check on her…take her some flowers or…something." He relaxed a bit, leaning back into the arms "…I'm glad you slept well…they better have given you the day off after pulling you away from our night…"

The ashen blond shook his head "There are too many things to do. We need to improve our visitor check in most importantly. With you and her both being attacked while in a place meant for your safety…" he sighed sadly "the hospital is not doing its job properly… I also need to make sure she's alright."

Alfred sighed "…Should I make dinner tonight? Or…should I just make something for myself?" he looked down at Ivan "…seems like it is going to be a late night."

Ivan tugged him closer noticing the downward mood "I would love one of your dinners and I promise that I will be home by eight. That gives me a couple hours after my shift if anything happens but I doubt I will even be that late." He smiled slightly and tried to ease Alfred's mood up "She will not get the same treatment you did. Luring me in all hours of the night, getting me to buy you toys, giving you my heart" he teased, kissing Alfred's belly.

Alfred rubbed his head, watching Ivan kissed the scarred belly "…Better not…I don't share that much…" he relaxed a bit then sighed. "…I…last night when I was cleaning up…I saw Francis…he is pregnant…" He shifted, looking up at the time, "…We should get ready for…work darling…unless we are to be late…"

He lingered on one of the thicker scars, recognizing the position for what it was "I am yours for the rest of my life and beyond" he reassured "and you will get pregnant in time, I have faith" he kissed higher up, closer to his heart before pulling away. "I will drive you to work and give you plenty for a taxi so that you don't have to walk. Though I should be getting a call from Charles soon about the trial date so we should not have to worry about Arthur, I still would rather be careful. And Charles says hi and sends his regards" he remembered.

Alfred sighed and nodded. He kissed his lips softly "You still owe me a romantic night one day…" he rubbed his chest. "…Go shower my love…I'll make us a quick breakfast…" he kissed all over his chest and neck, breathing in his lover. "…Nice of Charles to say hi…" he relaxed and slowly pulled away. "…Alright go shower, big boy…" he smiled a bit and turned around to look at the scrubs he had to wear.

"Thank you love" he answered and with an affectionate smile added "and I am looking forward to our romantic evening too, maybe it will be even sooner than you think" he kissed Alfred's neck and spotted the laid out scrubs "the red one would look good" he said eying the one with red paws and collars on a blue background. He pulled away to take a quick shower, knowing that, despite his teasing, they really did need to leave in the next hour or so if they were both going to arrive on time.

Alfred put the scrubs on Ivan picked, walking to the kitchen. He fed Zeus and cooked for Ivan, he wasn't very hungry. He never really was in the morning. He put the plate out for Ivan and went to wash dishes, Zeus sitting at his feet following Alfred everywhere. His nose pressing to his belly every now and then. Alfred looked down at him "…I'm fine Zeus…but thank you for the kisses…" he smiled, rubbing his head before washing the pots.

Ivan heard the tail end of Alfred's sentence and exchanged a meaningful look with Zeus before closing the distance and wrapping his arms around Alfred "Things will get better soon, once the abusers have been dealt with aaaaand if it would make you feel better I can make sure that Arthur doesn't have any kids…"

"Now you are just being silly…it's already happening…Francis is pregnant…" he relaxed in the warm arms. "…I put your food on the table…you must eat…" he leaned his head to the side, kissing Ivan's lips softly. Zeus gently scratched at Ivan, whimpering.

"I would do anything for you, never forget that" he whispered against Alfred's lips as the kiss ended and he looked down when he felt Zeus nervously paw at his pant leg. He gave the dog a quick rub "I know Zeus, I'm worried about our Alik too."

Zeus watched him walk to the table and grabbed his pants leg, pulling more. He went over to Alfred and pressed his nose against his side over and over.  
Alfred rubbed his head "Are you hungry?" he bent down a bit, rubbing his face. "…You act just like Ivan…it's too funny…" he smiled, walking to get him food. He grabbed the bag from the bottom cabinet  
Zeus nudged him with his nose again.  
Alfred laughed "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" he filled his bowl.  
Zeus went to Vanya, an anxious energy filling his actions. He huffed and followed Alfred around, not too abnormal but looking pretty protective.

Ivan watched the dog and started to notice that the behaviour was out of the ordinary but he wrote it off as Zeus sensing the saddened atmosphere around Alfred and was trying to comfort him in anyway he could. He smiled at the protective pup and finished up his breakfast, washing his dishes and setting them with the others to dry while they were away "Are you ready love?"

Alfred nodded, petting Zeus "Sure my love…" he put the leash on the animal and opened the door.  
Arthur looked over "Well good mor—"  
Zeus growled and started barking at the man.  
"…Ah…" Alfred held him back "…come on buddy it's okay…" he walked to Ivan's car and Zeus hopped in.  
Zeus growled at the other's, whimpering to Alfred. He nudged the back of Alfred's head.  
"What's wrong boy?" he rubbed his head.

Ivan's brows furrowed at the bizarrely aggressive behaviour. He certainly understood the feeling but he had never seen Zeus act like that towards anyone or anything, he was even calm when they had visitors. "Did something happen while I was gone last night?" Ivan asked Alfred, worry tinting his tone as he recalled the threat and the other vague faces in the video he had seen.

Alfred shook his head "…No…nothing at all…" he looked at Ivan. "I just went to sleep…then I felt you come home…then I woke up this morning…" He rubbed Zeus head, kissing it "What's wrong big boy…?"  
Zeus whimpered and pressed his nose against Ivan's arm.

"Should we take him to the vet tomorrow? I was planning on getting the day off if things went smoothly today…" he offered, noting that while Zeus was anxious he wasn't showing signs of being injured…still… "or maybe the shelter can check him out?"

"I'll get the shelter to check him out today…" he nodded, rubbing his head. "Maybe he's just grumpy…" he relaxed.  
Zeus's eyes hardly leaving Alfred.

"Maybe…he is watching you intently though…" Ivan found it curious but he finally noticed that even when he wasn't following Alfred, Zeus had kept his eyes on him from the moment they had woken up. "I hope everything is alright…" he trailed off and started the car, heading to the shelter with hopes of getting information while he was at work.

Alfred relaxed, his hand on his belly subconsciously. Zeus stuck his head out the window, relaxing a bit more. When they got to work, Alfred kissed Ivan and sighed a bit. "Have a good day…and know I love you…" he got out of the car, getting Zeus out. "…Bye my love…" he waved sadly and walked in with their dog.  
Zeus was glued to Alfred all day long.  
Alfred worked throughout the day, going home a bit early from not feeling well. He took a taxi home and locked up. Alfred laid on the couch, wearing one of Ivan's shirts and his own boxers.  
Zeus licked his cheek, laying on him. He licked his belly from time to time. Mostly keeping Alfred warm.  
Alfred smiled "You are so warm…thanks for laying with me Zeus…Ivan can take over later…" he felt better when he was home and after drinking some milk.

Ivan worked long and hard on the system of files and linked it up with the police system database so that they could do quick, though brief, background checks on any and all visitors to help screen out anyone dangerous. He worked through lunch and everything was going smoothly, he had even given Cathleen Alfred's number and his own just in case she needed someone to talk to or another emergency came up.  
He checked his office clock with a yawn and saw that it was nearly the end of his shift. He finished up the final touches on the last piece of the day's work and packed up, ready to return home and to his lover "I am on my way home" Ivan text Alfred as he got into the car, happy that his phone had arrived.

Alfred looked at his phone and reached over for it. He read the text and smiled "…I'll get dinner ready then…" he stood slowly, holding his belly. "Man…guess I'm hungry…" he laughed and walked to the kitchen.  
Zeus followed him and laid in the middle of the kitchen, watching Alfred the whole time.  
Alfred started cooking steak and potatoes, humming to himself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	13. Chapter 13

He smiled at the return message and arrived to find the table set and the food almost done. He set his things down by the door and went to greet Alfred, kissing him gently on the neck on one of the healing bites "How was work?" he asked as he got them drinks and waited for Alfred to finish.

Alfred smiled, moaning softly at the neck kisses "Hmm…long…I came home an hour or two early because I had some stomach pain…the vet looked at Zeus… He's fine…she thinks it's because of what happened to me…he is just protective…" he put the food on the table, making Ivan's plate.

Ivan nodded understandingly "I'm sorry to hear that your stomach is bothering you, I hope it's not because the punch injured something internal after all…" He set the table, grabbing glasses as Alfred finished with each dish.

Alfred set everything down and started to fill his plate "I don't know…more of a throw up feeling…" he sat down, Zeus's head on his lap. "Anytime I sit down…he always goes for my lap…" he sighed, rubbing his head. "…Relax boy…ah…anyway…how was work?" he looked to Ivan.

He chuckled softly when the plate Alfred was making was set down in front of him. He finished up the plate he was making and set it in front of Alfred once he had sat down. "I guess he is trying to make you feel better in his own way" he smiled down at the dog, happy that the protective puppy had become a part of their home to make a little family "It went well, I got everything done today so that I can take tomorrow off and I can take next week off for our vacation if the court case is not delayed."

"…Perfect me too…" he smiled, rubbing the dogs head slowly as he ate. "That's wonderful…you will have the house to yourself for a few hours…I still have to work tomorrow" he sighed, but smiled "It's okay…it's pay day tomorrow."

"I can finally be on time to pick you up from work. I can also prepare a nice dinner, though I'm sure it would not taste as good as this one" he praised as he took another bite.

"…Psh…" he giggled, eating his food "you are just being nice to me because I don't feel good…" he chuckled. He ate half of his plate, unable to eat anymore because his stomach was giving him issues "…you want the rest of mine?"

Ivan chuckled "You earn every compliment and more." He finished up his own plate, noticing that Alfred was eating much slower than normal. He shook his head at the offer "I'll wrap it up just incase you get hungry later." He stood to wash the dishes "A bath might help the pain" he said "would you like me to start one for you?" he offered.

Alfred nodded "Will you join me?" he smiled, standing.  
Zeus whimpered and leaned against him.  
Alfred jumped at the doorbell. "Be good Zeus…" Alfred walked to the door, opening it "Ah Charles…hello…" he smiled.  
Charles took off his uniform cap "…I just came by to tell you…wow…Al…you look…gorgeous today…ah…excuse my rudeness…"  
Alfred blushed "Ah…uh…what…did you come here to tell us?"  
"…Oh! Sorry…umm…that the date for the count is this Friday…and you both need to be there at 7 am…"

The Russian's gaze narrowed as the officer so blatantly flirted with his lover. He stood beside Alfred, wrapping his arm around his waist "Thank you for the information, we will be there" he nodded, noting that it had been pushed back but only by a day so they would not have to reschedule anything.

Alfred blushed, leaning back against Ivan.  
Charles nodded, eyeing Alfred one more time before nodding to Ivan "…Alright…see you then." he left.  
Alfred closed the door and sighed "What was that about?" he looked up at Ivan.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you…." Ivan huffed, knowing it was a little childish and much like Alfred and the pizza man but he couldn't help the flare of jealousy, especially from someone who had played such a key role in Alfred's life as the officer who had gotten him away from Arthur in the first place.

Alfred smiled, reaching up and rubbing his face "My heart is yours…" he leaned up and kissed him, their bodies lined up "…hmm…" he leaned back. "…Why don't we go to bed early…I'll tease you and maybe suck you off…then I'll put you to bed…you worked hard today…" he rubbed his shoulders.

Ivan smiled as his own phrase of endearment was repeated to him. He returned the kiss happily "I would like to join you in the bath and tease you first if you are feeling up to it."

"…Always am…Just be careful around my belly…don't want to upset the monster in there…" he chuckled, talking about his stomach. He pulled Ivan to the bathroom, bending over to turn on the water.

"I will try not to tease too much then" he chuckled as Alfred tugged him all the way to the bathroom. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took off his shirt, reopening them to find Alfred bent over "You are certainly teasing me though…" he trailed off in a purr, giving it a little squeeze.

Alfred smirked and looked back "Dirty boy…" he turned around, pulling off his own shirt. "Hmm…" he whispered, rubbing Ivan's bare chest.

With them both shirtless he saw the slightest bit of pudge on Alfred's belly and his smile widened, happy that the little blond had gained a bit of weight from their comfortable living. He chuckled at what had become a sort of nickname for him "Only for you" he answered, running his hands down Alfred's back to the waistband of his pants, slipping under them and sliding the fabric down along with his boxers.

"…Hmm…" he whispered, holding on to Ivan as he was undressed. He loved when Ivan did this. It was always his second favorite part. His hands slid down Ivan's chest to his belly, undoing the belt gently. He pushed his hands inside, gripping the strong butt and then gripping the front. "…Like a heat box in here…" he teased, pushing Ivan's pants down.

Ivan pushed forward a bit, the tight grip on his ass surprising him before he chuckled "That heat is all thanks to you" he brushed their lips together and stepped out of the piled cloth. He stepped into the bath and gently tugged Alfred in after him, settling in the base with his arms wrapped around his love.

Alfred rubbed his chest, kissing his lips gently. He broke the kiss "I love you…water feels great…" He relaxed against him, his hands resting on Ivan's thigh and his own belly "…Ah…makes me feel better…"

"I'm glad it is helping love" he relaxed against the back of the tub and glanced over at the cracked door, laughing softly when he saw a pair of dark eyes. "We have company…" he nudged Alfred to look in the direction of the door.

Alfred looked over "…Hey baby boy…come on…"  
Zeus wagged his tail and came in, putting his paws on the side of the tub. Tail sped up. He whimpered.  
Alfred rubbed his head "…Ivan is taking care of me…no worries"  
Zeus looked at Ivan then back at Alfred.

Ivan tilted his head slightly as the canine seemed to, very purposely, meet his eyes and look down at Alfred where their hands were. "I'm not sure if he's telling me if I should keep my hands off of you or hold you properly" Ivan laughed softly, stroking Alfred's side in part to simply relax but also to see if Zeus would follow the movement.

Zeus followed his hands, whimpering. He nudged his arm, trying to get Ivan's hands on Alfred's belly. "…" Alfred looked back at Ivan "…hmm…maybe he wants you to protect my belly…"

He adjusted his hand, laying it next to Alfred's on his belly "I wonder if there is something wrong" Ivan said, worry obvious in his tone "perhaps we should try to get you to a doctor tomorrow…"

"…Seems so…maybe we should go…I have been gaining some weight too" he relaxed back against Ivan. "…Hopefully something isn't wrong…" he worried.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Ivan asked, worry escalating as he berated himself for not considering what the pain and weight gain might mean after such a hard hit to such a sensitive area. He could do a basic exam but he didn't have the equipment to assess for internal bleeding or deep trauma.

"…I don't know…what do you think?" he shifted, looking back at his lover. "…Should I get dressed?" he rubbed his chest a bit.  
Zeus whimpered and moved a bit, paws tapping on the side of the tub as Alfred moved further away.

"I'm not sure, his behaviour and your pain have me worried…it might be far worse than the lingering bruise…" he nodded "I think we should go, just in case. Let's get dressed and see what we can find out." They stepped out of the bath, Zeus still acting fidgety, and went to get dressed. The nervous duo piled into the car and were off to the hospital in minutes, each hoping that everything was alright and that Zeus, surely upset at home, wasn't sensing anything wrong.

Alfred got out of the car, walking into the hospital. He held Ivan's hand as they took him back, feeling around Alfred's belly for any firmness or tenderness that might indicate organ trauma.  
The doctor withdrew his hands with the slightest confused expression then grabbed an ultrasound scanner. He rubbed gel on the belly, glanced at the screen, and chuckled "…No damage but…" he looked at Ivan "…congratulations you are going to be a father…" he smiled.  
Alfred's eyes widen "…A baby?"

Ivan's eyes widened and his grip on Alfred's hand tightened "…Are you absolutely sure?" he asked cautiously with a hard look at the grainy screen, not wanting to build himself up if it would only crash down harder.

"…Yes, I can see it. Though it is small" he smiled "…we need to get him on prenatal supplements and give him some shots to make sure his body is capable of handling the stress from his prior history and the coming demands of the baby…"  
Alfred smiled, crying "…Baby…" he smiled more.

He smiled wide and kissed Alfred's hand firmly "We are starting our family" he whispered against his skin, overjoyed that they had this chance and that their dream, especially Alfred's, might come true. "Is everything ok with it?" he asked, knowing that for something to be showing Alfred would've been pregnant for over a week.

"…Everything is perfect…he needs rest and sleep…good meal and maybe an easier working day…I'll write a doctor's note" he smiled. "Need to pick up some extra medications too…I've looked at his records and he has had nine miscarriages… They were likely all because of the abuse and stress and his body is taking it well and there should not be trouble with this time but we will keep a closer eye on him as it is only a few weeks old. My estimate is four to five weeks at this point."

"Thank you, he will be well protected and cared for" Ivan kissed Alfred's head gently "we will have to make sure the animal shelter doesn't push you too hard and that you get plenty of rest." Ivan turned his gaze to the doctor "Could you make a list of the things we need?"

"…Sure can" he smiled and wrote down a list of medications as he wrote the prescriptions.  
Alfred looked up at Ivan "…We are going to be parents…" he smiled, eyes watery.

He grabbed the clean towel lying nearby and helped wipe the gel off of Alfred's belly, tossing it in the indicated basket when he was done. His warm smile widened further when Alfred spoke "We are, I knew it would happen eventually" he kissed his lips gently "now we know why Zeus was getting so protective" he chuckled "he will be an excellent protector of our baby too, I know it."

"…Zeus is just like you…I told you…" he took his hand, kissing it softly.  
The doctor came back with some needles and handed the list to Ivan.  
"…There you go…alright Mr. Braginsky… Let me give you your shots" he smiled, looking at Alfred.  
"…Ah" he blushed…he liked the thought of having to get used to that. He moved and sat up, holding his arm out.

Ivan still had a comfortable grip on Alfred's hand even as he shifted to give his arm to the doctor for the boosters. He paused the physician for just a moment as he rested Alfred's arm on the bedside table, knowing that allowing the limb to relax would cut down on the pinch of the needle and any lingering soreness. He pocketed the list, planning on making a stop for the items either after this or tomorrow while Alfred was working.

"…Alright" he smiled, giving him his shots "…there we go…you are free to leave…you should schedule a check-up in a month"  
Alfred smiled and nodded "…Sure! Thank you." He took Ivan's hand, walking out with him. "So Zeus knew all along about our little one…that's why he wanted your hands around me. Because he knew you would protect me and the baby…"

The Russian chuckled and gave the smaller hand and little squeeze "He is right, it's nice to have another pair of eyes watching over you and our little one" he glanced at the little bit of pudge, even happier that it wasn't simply happy weight but the beginnings of a baby. "Do you want to pick up the things on the list now or should we get back to your furry guardian" he teased.

"…I think we should pick up our furry guardian, bet he is _freaking out_ and then go get the things we need…" He smiled, pulling Ivan as they walked. He pressed his lips to his when they got out.

Ivan deepened the kiss, cupping the back of his head "Or I can get the things tomorrow and we can relax in the good news, it is up to you love."

"…Hmm…can we have our romantic night?" he whispered, rubbing his chest.

"We can and I still plan on surprising you with a romantic night fit for a movie" he whispered.

"…Oh? When can I have that?" he whispered, rubbing his face slowly.

He smiled and held the hand to his face for a moment before kissing his knuckles "It's a surprise~" he sing-songed playfully "but I would love to get back home with you and finish our bath, then we have the rest of the night to enjoy."

"…Hmm…let's go…" he smiled, holding Ivan's hand to the car. He relaxed in the front seat, hand on his small belly.

Ivan took Alfred's free hand and they were soon on their way, time seeming to fly by now that they were not worried for Alfred's health and in just a few minutes they were pulling up. Ivan chuckled when he saw Zeus at the window, jumping and wiggling, even more eager than they were for their return. "Let's get in before he passes out" Ivan laughed with a shake of his head.

Alfred smiled, ignoring Arthur and his boyfriend. He ran in to his furry protector. "…You knew I had a little one in me…" he giggled, kneeling. Zeus wagged his tail faster than he ever had, kissing Alfred's face and nudging his belly.

Ivan smiled and followed Alfred in at his own pace and once the front door was closed he joined the two on the floor, giving Zeus plenty of praise and affection for cluing him into the little developing treasure.

Zeus snuggled between them, panting. He was so happy. He relaxed.  
Alfred rubbed his head "…What a good boy…I'll have protection at work and home now…"

"Initially I had been entertaining getting him training but I think he knows far more than even an academy could teach him" he watched the puppy settle between them, finally relaxing.

Zeus kept his nose against the belly, relaxing. Alfred rubbed his head "…You two will fight for the little ones attention…daddy already has mommy's attention…but the little one hasn't decided if it is daddy who gets the love or Zeus…"

Ivan laughed "I hope we both do but I'm sure it will spoil Zeus even more than we do."

"…Hmm…I love you…" he kissed him deeply.

"I love you too" Ivan answered against his lips and reconnected them even more deeply. He pressed Alfred close to him and picked him up, careful of Zeus under his feet as he carried Alfred to the bathroom so that they could properly relax in the bath. He finally pulled away for breath once he sat Alfred down on the edge of the tub, starting the water as they both panted softly.

Alfred smiled as he was sat down and worked to undo Ivan's pants, freeing the flesh was priority number one.  
Zeus laid down on the bathroom floor.

Ivan sighed comfortably, a soft laugh at Alfred's straight-forwardness and pulled off his shirt. He tossed it in the laundry basket before getting to work on Alfred's clothes, slipping the light shirt off with ease before working on the tie to the scrub pants. He soon had Alfred stripped and they were once again cuddled up together in tub as it filled. Ivan met the curious brown eyes gazing up at them from the floor "I suppose we will be getting a more persistent audience to our alone time" he chuckled.

"…Hmmm…" he relaxed next to him, rubbing his belly. "…He will be good…lock him out of the bedroom when…daddy has alone time with mommy…" he whispered, smiling a bit.

"He isn't going to whine? I know you have a hard time denying him when he starts crying" Ivan teased, knowing full well he was just as bad.

"…He will know that I need some alone time…Zeus knows there are times he needs to leave…" he smiled, snuggling into Ivan's neck.

"He is smarter than I give him credit for, hopefully when this little one is born they will give us the same courtesy" he ran his hand along Alfred's side, simply enjoying the warmth and closeness.

"…Hmm…he is a good boy…" he smiled, kissing Ivan's cheek. "Like you are a good boy…" he whispered, nipping at his ear.

Ivan hummed, his eyes closing for a moment "…I enjoy that almost as much as I know you enjoy your neck played with…" he smirked and cracked open an eye as he brought his hand up from the water-covered side to the no longer dry neck and lightly scratched.

"…Ah…" he whispered, moaning in his ear. "…Dirty boy…good boy didn't last long…" he whispered, biting his ear.

His smirk widened "I have no defense; I love hearing you moan so sweetly…" he whispered, shifting Alfred to lie on top of him so that he could lay plenty of kisses and bites along the column.

Alfred neck was so sensitive. His breaths were faster. "…Ah…baby…ah…" he whimpered.

"I love you" Ivan breathed against his neck, the slightest shiver passing though him as Alfred's desperate breaths washed over his own sensitive neck as he left light marks between the still dark and healing bites from the night before.

"…Hmm I can't way for our romantic night…just thinking about it makes me shiver…" he whispered.

Ivan trailed his hands down Alfred's back, nails scratching lightly "I am looking forward to it too but I am enjoying having you here now."

"…Are you going to make love to me darling?" he whispered, licking and biting his ear.

"Yes…nice and slow and sweet until you are thoroughly satisfied inside and out" Ivan tilted his head a bit to give Alfred more room and left another small love bite near his shoulder.

"…Hmmm…why don't we move to the bedroom…bending like this hurts my belly a bit…" he bit and nipped at Ivan's neck, already getting cautious and protective of the little bundle growing within him.

"I'm sure it would be more comfortable" he said huskily, unwrapping himself and letting Alfred pull away and he sat up and let the water start draining. They stepped out and after grabbing a couple of towels and drying off, tugging his lover to the bed where they laid down together. "I love you" Ivan whispered with a smile and joined their lips, slipping his hand between Alfred and the bed and cupping his head and deepening the kiss.

Alfred hugged him close, pulling the man as close to his body as he could. He shivered, spreading his legs for his husband "…I love you…" he whispered between kisses.

Ivan shifted and settled between Alfred's legs "I love you too." He pulled away just far enough to meet the clear blue eyes "and I always will." The Russian pressed their foreheads together and cupped Alfred's cheek "Always…" he pressed another kiss to the pink lips and trailed down to nibble down his neck.

Alfred arched off the bed, gripping his hair "…My love…mark me…" he whispered.

Thin lips smiled against the taut skin and latched on, suckling a deep red mark neck to the lighter marks already present as his hands lavished attention on the perky nubs.

"…Ah…baby" he spread his legs more "…ah PLEASE I ah…need to feel you…"

"Nice and slow…" Ivan reminded with a gentle lick of the love bite. He pressed their cocks together with firm, easy rolls of his hips and scattered more kisses along his neck and shoulders, ensuring that anyone would be able to see that he was taken.  
Once his love was thoroughly covered, Ivan worked his way down with each kiss; taking special time to show Alfred's belly affection before he reached the dripping flesh that was pressed against him and licking playfully at the tip and moving to mouth and roll the heavy balls,

"…AH!" he whimpered, shaking "…my love…ah…yes…" he spread his legs more, gripping the ashen blond hair as he curled up.

Ivan pulled away and nuzzled Alfred's cock with a soft chuckle "I can tell how much you enjoy it by how hard you pull and how open you are for me…" he grabbed the spread thighs and, after nibbling along the tense inner muscle of one, lifted to lick and tease the begging hole.

Alfred's eyes widened. He screamed in pleasure "AH!"

The wet, pink muscle laid a wet path across it, teasing the extremely sensitive skin before stiffening and slipping inside to stroke the walls.

"AH!" he shivered all over, pulling his hair more "…oh baby…oh my love…" he rolled his hips.

With each encouraging tug and pull, Ivan found himself getting more desperate as it fueled the throbbing in his member. He pressed his tongue deeper, nose pressed firmly against Alfred's balls.

Alfred was losing it. Never, ever, had this been done to him. He was aching, he wanted Ivan so much deeper, pulling his hair more. His hips rolling more vigorously against the saving and damning pink muscle stroking his insides so thoroughly "Baby…please…I need your cock…" he laid back, giving his belly a rest due to the little one inside.

Ivan pulled away with a final kiss to Alfred's thigh "I'll give you whatever you need…" he whispered with a smile. He grabbed the lube out of the bedside table and squirted some into his palm, spreading it through his fingers and slipping one in to slick and tease the delicate insides.

Alfred screamed in pleasure. That finger shouldn't give him this much pleasure. His legs spread more and shook, begging for more. "AH"

The intensity surprised Ivan but it seemed that the slow, deliberate strokes had even more effect on the writhing blond than the quick stretching they usually did. He eased in another finger and pressed deeply against the pleasurable bundle of nerves.

Alfred's eyes widened more if possible "AH F—" he gripped the sheets, arching higher off the bed. He ground hips against the lovely fingers in him.

Ivan chuckled as an idea came to him and he took the tip of the excited flesh into his mouth, sucking hard and licking gently across the rapidly dripping slit with each rub and prod of his fingers.

Alfred was done. He screamed louder and released into his lover's mouth. Alfred panted, sweating. Ivan has blown a fuse. He shook. He couldn't even think of what would happen when Ivan put his dick in.

The doctor carefully pulled his fingers out and leisurely cleaned the messy cock as he waited for Alfred to recover, moving to kiss down one of the trembling thighs and down to the sensitive feet with a loving smile.

"…You blew a fuse…" he whispered, giggling in between panting.

Ivan chuckled, breath washing over the arch of Alfred's foot "That is the point; for me to show you, without a doubt, that you are loved…every inch of you…." His smile spread as he kissed the tip of Alfred's toe playfully.

"…What are you doing old man?" he purred, eyes staring lovely at his lover's.

"Loving you, inside and out" he chuckled and scattered kisses back up the other foot and up the tanned leg. Ivan absently wondered how Alfred could have kept even a natural tan with so little time spent outdoors; his mind drifted off as he sucked a mark on the bend of Alfred's knee.

Alfred closed his eyes, shivering. He gripped the sheets, feeling so loved "Vanya…"

Ivan steadily worked his way up, lingering at Alfred's hips and the scars that scattered his belly before moving to one of the heavily scarred arms "…I wish I had known you before you went through such terrible things…" Ivan whispered as he carefully kissed each raised mark.

Alfred whimpered, laying his free hand on his head "Then I would be in pure heaven like I am with you now" he whispered.

He smiled "You are too perfect…I don't know what I would do if this was all a dream… You have given my life purpose."

"I love you Vanya…so much…" he whispered in Russian. A little secret he had hidden.

It took Ivan just a moment to realise but when he did a wide smile bloomed across his face "I had no idea you knew Russian. You have no idea how sexy that is…" Ivan trailed off in a purr and lifted himself to kiss the temping lips speaking his mother tongue. He should have known with Alfred's record and location. One couldn't survive so long in a country without knowing at least one of the native languages but it still came as a pleasant surprise.

"I've known for a while…but you give an even better reason for working on fluency" he purred, biting his lip. In the background, Ivan's phone went off. Alfred groaned and laid back on the bed, unwrapping his arms from Ivan "…I guess that ends tonight."

Ivan's eyes shut in obvious irritation as they were interrupted _again_ "Unless someone is dying I will not leave you again" he promised Alfred before reluctantly pulling away and grabbing his phone.

Alfred sighed, rubbing down his face.  
"Hey Ivan…" a female voice on the other line. It was Cathleen. "…When are you coming in today? I don't like being in my room…"  
Alfred made a very unhappy face at the sound of a female's voice, let alone asking when Ivan was coming in so she could be with him.

"I'm sorry, I am not coming in tonight; I am spending it with my husband" Ivan shot Alfred a sympathetic smile at the sigh and laced their fingers together at the sharp frown.

Alfred sighed, holding his hand back. His other hand on his scarred belly.  
"But Ivan…I can't sleep without you…I…I'm sorry…can't you come in early? Alfred will understand…"  
Alfred shot Ivan a look that spoke all too clearly of murder.

Ivan rubbed the back of Alfred's hand with his thumb, trying to keep his jealous love calm. "I will not be in tomorrow for my regular shift either. I will be preparing for the baby Alfred and I are having but I will be in early the following day, Wednesday. If you can't sleep then please ask one of the other staff to get you something to make you more comfortable."

She gripped the phone "Fine…" she hung up and nearly ripped it out of the wall before returning it to the tech's desk.  
Alfred sighed, rubbing his sore belly…sore from growth pain "…" he looked at Ivan.

He set his phone on the little table and gently pushed Alfred back down on the bed "Relax…" he said with a gentle smile "I am yours…" he leaned in and joined their lips as he joined Alfred in softly rubbing his belly.

Alfred pulled him close, his hand next to Ivan's. His other hand in his hair. His lips moving with his.

Ivan relaxed as Alfred reciprocated his actions and they moved together "I hope you have been thinking about where you want to go on our honey moon…" he smirked, nipping his lip gently.

"…Hmm anywhere with you and a bed…that's all I need…" he purred, wrapping his legs around him. He placed his hand on top Ivan's on his belly. "…Your little one is already causing some pain…trouble like his father…" he smiled playfully

"That's too much like home, I want this to be special for you…" he glanced down and gave the indiscernible bump an affectionate rub "hopefully we will not cause you _too_ much trouble together" he chuckled.

"…Just growing pains, my love…just feels like I have been working out" he moved his hand letting Ivan rub their child. "…Hmm let's go to the beach then" he reached down and grabbed Ivan's hard member "…but first…let him come out to play…"

Ivan bucked into the firm touch and laughed "Alright, I suppose you're done being teased" he said playfully. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some into his hand and smearing it on his cock before lining up "Ready?" he asked, getting only a moan and legs wrapped around him in return before he thrust in quickly. The place was slow and gentle but deep, each one ending with a soft smack of skin.

Alfred's insides were on fire. It was pure pleasure. "AH VANYA" his nails raked down his lover's back.

The ashen blond dropped down to his elbows and kissed Alfred deeply, muffling his groan as Alfred's nails dug in sharply "I love you" he whispered against the wet lips swollen from kissing before he joined them again.

Alfred whimpered, body moving with the powerful thrust. "I love you…" he whispered, tightening his legs around his hips "More…" he breathed against his lips.

Ivan shifted, spreading his legs for better traction as he lifted Alfred's hips higher, the thrusts becoming rougher but keeping the slow, deep, grinding pace.

Alfred arched off the bed more, hands lifting up above his head. He whimpered, gripping the pillow behind his head "AH baby…feels so good…"

"You feel amazing" Ivan whispered breathily between grunts.

"…I'm yours…completely…" he whispered, rolling his hips with his love's thrust.

He smiled and kissed Alfred's chest "And I am yours forever…" he said, meeting the love-filled gaze before taking one of the little buds in his mouth and sucking and tugging gently.

Alfred gasped, hands going to his hair "You know ah…I like when you do that…" he whispered, arching.

Ivan's smile widened and he laughed as he lapped at the excited nipple "I know~" he teased and increased the suction, nipping with each grind into Alfred's prostate.

Alfred was seeing stars. He panted, pulling his hair more "…Daddy I'm close…" he blushed a bit, trying out the term.

The violet eyes widened a bit in surprise and he popped off with a slow smirk "Show me…" he whispered as he latched onto the neglected nub and bit it firmly, suction adding to the intensity.

Alfred panted, pulling his hair more. He tightened around Ivan more, spreading his legs even wider; feeling the protest of the tendons at his thighs. "…Ah…daddy…please…" he rolled his hips more. He was right at the tip of his climax.

Ivan could tell just how close Alfred was and he tossed away the slow notion to send his lover over the edge with sudden, rough thrusts; his hands keeping Alfred pinned to keep him from moving from their brutal joining.

Alfred screamed and tighten more around Ivan before releasing. He fell back on the bed, hands on his bump. "…Damn…" he whispered from how good it was. He wrapped his legs around Ivan, keeping him from pulling out despite the sensitivity flooding his system "Come on baby…fill me up…"

And that was all it took for Ivan to answer, his body tensing with each pump of cum deep within Alfred, hips flexing to keep the aftershocks rolling in both of their bodies. "I love you Alik" he finally said as he settled along Alfred and kissed him slowly.

"…" he pulled him closer, kissing him slowly and deeply. "I love you…" he whispered between kisses.

"We should do this more often" he whispered, brushing his lips against Alfred's before pulling out of the slick hole to lay beside him "these sweet, slow nights where it is just us and no need to rush."

"…We should…next time we will turn your phone off though…" he winked, sucking on his lower lip before relaxing.

Ivan chuckled softly "That would be a good idea; it'd allow us to play longer without getting interrupted."

"…Remember I'm moodier now…easier to make me mad…" he winked

Ivan laughed and shook his head "Excuses" he teased "you have always been jealous though…given that they were able to see something with the ultrasound it seems like you got pregnant the first time we had sex…"

"…Hmm…in your office…you made me mac and cheese…and I rode you in your chair then we did it on the couch…" he rubbed his chest.

His smile spread "I'm happy to hear I'm not the only one that remembers it in such affectionate detail… Maybe we should relive the night in my study sometime…" he trailed off as he trailed a hand down Alfred's side absentmindedly.

"…How about not tomorrow but the day after? I'll bring you a lunch…" he kissed up his neck.

"Only if we are feeling up to it after court, I doubt it would be easy but if not then there is always my desk here" Ivan returned the sweet kisses with one on the edge of Alfred's jaw.

"Hmm anything…but before I get big okay? Don't want to see my stomach and have to worry about that…or hurting the little one" he yawned.

Ivan smiled, a laugh just under the surface "You know me too well…" he trailed off mirroring Alfred's yawn "we both have a busy day tomorrow, let's go ahead and try to sleep."

Alfred nodded, snuggling into his chest "…Good night my lover…" he snuggled close to him.

"Goodnight my love" Ivan kissed his forehead and settled back against the pillows.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	14. Chapter 14

He woke early the next day and untangled himself from Alfred's sleeping form and went to go make breakfast for them.

Alfred snuggled into the pillow, hand on his belly. When the smell of food hit his nose, he shot up and ran to the bathroom. He threw up, missing the toilet slightly.  
Zeus jumped up from the floor in the bedroom and ran to Ivan, grabbing his pants leg and pulling.

Ivan glanced down at the firm tug on his lounge pants, set the spatula down, and followed Zeus back to the bedroom where he heard Alfred gagging in the bathroom. He winced and walked over to his ailing husband, bending down and rubbing his back lightly "Morning sickness?" he asked.

"…I…I'm sorry about your bathroom…I'll clean it up as soon as I get my stomach it calm down…" he sighed, head on the toilet.  
Zeus whimpered and tried to get around Ivan.

He shifted to let Zeus through "It's alright, I'm more worried about you." He felt Alfred's head to make sure there was no fever and confirmed his suspicions "Do you want me to wrap your breakfast for later and make some toast instead? It may help your stomach."

"Please…" he looked at Ivan, leaning into his hand. His hands rubbing the worried dog that was snuggling his side.

Ivan nodded and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from Alfred's forehead before using it to wipe up the mess that spilled on the edge of the toilet and tossing the soiled towel in the laundry basket before returning to the kitchen. He washed his hands and started some toast, finishing his own breakfast and wrapping Alfred's as it was cooking.

Alfred stood with some help from Zeus "…Ivan seems mad…" he whispered, sitting on the bed. His hand rubbing Zeus's head. "I…didn't mean to throw up… Arthur use to get mad at me for…throwing up too… you know? Coughing…being sick…always…" he whispered, head down a bit. "…I didn't mean…to throw up…" he whispered to Zeus who was whimpering.

Ivan set their plates on the table and waited a few more moments before worry set it 'Is he still throwing up…?' he wondered to himself before standing and heading to the back to see if Alfred was alright. He paused by the bedroom door, hearing Alfred whisper and instinctively listening in. He frowned, slightly hurt by Alfred's faint words but he had to remind himself of what Alfred had gone through and that it would take a long time before the damage had faded. Ivan knocked on the doorframe lightly to announce himself, offering a slightly timid smile "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alfred looked up at Ivan, smiling slightly "…Yes…sorry I was just talking to Zeus…letting my stomach settle a bit…" he rubbed the bump gently. "…I'll come to the kitchen now…" he stood, making his way towards Ivan. "I would kiss you good morning but…my breath smells like vomit…" he giggled, Zeus following him close.

The doctor quirked his lip in a little smile "How about we wait until we've both brushed our teeth, that way it will be far more pleasant for both of us…" He leaned in and brushed their noses together, knowing his own breath wouldn't exactly be fresh to Alfred and gave him a little kiss on his forehead before taking his hand "Breakfast is waiting" he said with a soft smile.

Alfred smiled "…What a gentleman…" he rubbed his face before rubbing his nose back. He walked to the kitchen, sitting down. Zeus staying close to him again as he ate his toast. "…Complements to the chief."

"Thank you, I'm sure you could've done better though" he chuckled "toast is not my strong suit but I hope it will help your stomach at least" Ivan got them both drinks and settled in his seat next to Alfred to start on his own plate.

Alfred drank some of his drink. He chuckled "It's good love" he relaxed.  
Zeus wagged his tailed at the uplift in Alfred's mood.  
Alfred smiled down at Zeus "No work for us today buddy…just planning a vacation…and the wedding."

Ivan nodded "We should let the shelter know that you are taking early leave to prepare" he smiled a bit "I'm sure your friend at the desk will be overjoyed" he chuckled "and it will be nice to spend the day relaxing with you, after we get the items on the list the doctor gave us of course but you can stay home for that if you wish."

"…I would love to lay in bed all day…hopefully I won't throw up…I'm so sorry about that…" he looked at his plate.

"It's alright, it's not our fault" Ivan grabbed his hand gently "I'm part of the reason for the little bundle causing it" he teased lightly before he became more serious. "He never should have treated you the way he did. You deserve so much better, better than me, but I will try my best."

"…Vanya…" he shook his head, not willing to accept Ivan's willingness to self-depreciate "…nothing is better than you…" he smiled, relaxing as he pulled Ivan's hand to his belly. "…This is already my happiest and healthiest pregnancy so far…thanks to you…"

"You are far better than you think but I am happy I can give you a chance at a family" Ivan smiled softly, breaking contact with the brilliant blue eyes to look down at the barely noticeable pudge and knowing he had a hand in the little life growing.

"…Hmm" he relaxed "…glad we can have a family…" he breathed, finishing his meal.  
Zeus whimpered, nudging Alfred.  
Alfred rubbed his head "…Sorry Zeus…I'm just a bit down today…daddy will take care of momma…"

Ivan dropped his hand, giving the big puppy a scratch behind one of the floppy ears "It will be alright and soon you will have someone new to play with."

Zeus wagged his tail at Ivan's words. He let out a small howling bark being playful.  
Alfred chuckled and smiled "…He can't wait it seems…"

He chuckled softly "It will be a while longer but I'm sure he'll last. Hopefully he will know to be gentle but we will have to watch the both of them when he or she arrives."

"…Zeus will be gentle" he smiled, rubbed his head. "…Hmm do you want to shower together?" he rubbed Ivan's hand that was on his belly.

The ashen blond nodded "If you would like to" he gave Alfred a little smile, still lingering on what Alfred had said.

Alfred looked at Ivan "…What's wrong…? We don't have to shower together…" his hand stopped rubbing Ivan's. It just laid on his.

He shook his head and kissed the hand as it stilled "I would love to shower with you but do you want to?"

Alfred nodded. Ivan was acting weird "…Ah yes I always love showering with you…" Ivan was not talking to him normally and it was starting to scare him. He hated himself for being scared of Ivan. He cursed Arthur in his head "…Come on…" he stood, holding Ivan's hand. He pulled him to their bathroom, smiling. He pushing Ivan's pants down. Helping him get naked. "…Well good morning…" he giggled down the male. It was weird not to see Ivan not even half hard "…" Alfred felt himself getting lower and lower. He didn't know what was wrong with Ivan. He backed up a bit "…Let me start the shower…" he turned and started the shower, back to Ivan for the moment.

Ivan saw Alfred trying to play off the heavy atmosphere just like he had been doing but it was only getting worse. He quirked a smile at Alfred's little tease and greet but it just didn't feel right and Alfred sensed it. Ivan watched Alfred's back for a moment before wrapping his arms around him, lips resting against his shoulder "I love you…more than you will ever know…" he whispered, barely over the hiss of the showerhead.

Alfred leaned back into his arms. His hands resting over Ivan's "…Vanya…" he turned his head, kissing the cheek of his beloved. "…I love you more than the moon and the stars…I love you more than the air we breathe…and I know you love me more than anything…" he leaned back into his arms. The heavy atmosphere made Alfred want to cry. He felt like his heart was being crushed. He thought…Ivan didn't want him anymore. Those sounded like parting words. A tear slid down his cheek on the other side where Ivan couldn't see. His hands tight on Ivan's.

The pause after Alfred's words pained him; he was scared of what might be hiding in his love's hesitance. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing you every ounce of love that I can but…if you are not comfortable…I still want to take care of you and the baby and I'll provide anything you need and whatever house you want but…you have to tell me… Out of anything in the world…I want you happy…" Ivan's arms tightened slightly and his eyes shut as he tried to embed every cell of Alfred's to memory just in case.

Alfred stopped, eyes wide. He pushed Ivan's arms open enough to turn around and face Ivan. "…You think I want to leave you? Why…why would you think that? I want to spend my whole life with you…I want to be in your arms when we are old and that's where I want to die…that's the only place I've ever wanted to be…but if you don't want me…" His voice started to tremble, throat getting tight "I…I'll leave…just…tell me…and I'll leave…no strings…you don't have to help with the baby…or anything…I just want you to be happy…I…" he started to cry, he tried to be strong but Ivan was his life line. "…Please don't leave me…I…can't live without you…you are the only thing that keeps me sane…only person I trust…only person I love" his hands were shaking on Ivan's bare chest. "…Out of anything in the world…I want you Ivan…that's all I want…" he sniffed "…without you…there is no meaning in living…"

His eyes started to shine with a watery film and he pulled Alfred to him tightly "I will always want to be with you. I will always love you. I can't imagine being happier than having you as my last sight and breath. Tears slipped out despite tightly shut eyes and ran down Alfred's shoulder "I never want to be without you but I will do what makes you happy. If you can be happy with me then I could die happy but if you are ever unhappy or scared please, _please_ tell me. I am still trying to learn you and I can't know everything so I won't always know what to say or do to make you feel better…but…I will try my best to deserve you…"

Alfred cleaned off his lover's eyes with gentle kisses up and down the line of water "…You have been perfect…I was a bit thrown off by your reaction this morning…but when I thought about it…you didn't do anything wrong…I'm still learning too. I'm still…scared of being bad…throwing up was a bad thing to do…in my other…we will call it jail…" he paused to dispel the memories that were coming forth. "…He would beat me for that…it was the first time I've thrown up in front of you…it just scared me…that's all…you didn't do anything wrong…I freaked myself out…you more than deserve me…Now it's my turn to deserve you…" he rubbed his face slowly. His forehead to Ivan's "…I'm not going anywhere…and I know you aren't…" he whispered, soft eyes locked on Ivan's. "I love you my darling…" he whispered. "You're stuck with me…" he chuckled, the only other sound in the more comfortable atmosphere was the water of the shower.

Ivan's eyes opened with the soft kisses along tear tracks that he hadn't noticed and he smiled softly "Body fluids don't bother me; I have been cleaning them for years…" he laughed softly, voice still a bit tense "at least I know you do not have a disease when I clean up yours…" he joked a little back. He took a deep breath and softly sighed it out as their foreheads touched and the tension started to fade "I love you too and there is no other place that I would rather be than with you…" he glanced towards the shower "how about a bath?" he asked, figuring they had time since neither had work and it would be nice to hold Alfred in the warm water, if it was still warm.

Alfred nodded and pulled away gently. He bend down in front of the male, still in his sleeping sweats but was shirtless. He switched to bath and plugged the hole, standing up slowly with his hand on his belly. "…Alright hottie…into the tub with you…" he began to strip himself.

The Russian tossed his shirt to rest with the pants Alfred had tugged down and gave Alfred a hand with his own pants, chuckling light with Alfred's surprise "What? The only "hottie" here is you" he teased.

Alfred blushed, hiding his body a bit "Don't look! You haven't seen me naked in the light since I got a belly…" he was so red. "Hurry baby in the tub! So I can get in…" he was bright red, cute faced.

He kissed Alfred's lower back "I will love you no matter what. Pregnant belly, five hundred pounds, no limbs; no matter what" he emphasized "and the light doesn't change my love for you" he gently but firmly turned Alfred around and kissed the little belly affectionately. It was barely noticeable; a far cry from how Alfred was exaggerating and even less obvious compared to what it would be in the coming months. Ivan's smiled spread "And I like it" he chuckled and gave it another kiss "it shows that you and her are healthy."

"…Her huh?" he smiled, pulling Ivan into the tub and sat him down, straddling him. "…You want a little girl?" he rubbed his chest "…me too" he smiled more, kissing his lips. "…I love you baby…" he rubbed their noses together. "…Now that we are okay…what are we doing today?" he began to wash Ivan.

Ivan blushed lightly "I just want it to be healthy." He returned the kiss happily "I love you too and I would enjoy just spending the day with you but we have to get the vitamins and things that the doctor told us and…maybe we can start planning our wedding."

Alfred blushed and smiled "…We can get the meds…then come home and get in our boxers…and eat ice cream in front of the TV while we plan wedding stuff…like flowers and crap…" he smiled wider.

He grinned "That sounds like a perfect way to spend a day off" he joined their lips and grabbed the soap, parting as he started to wash his love from their nightly activity and the rough morning he had.

Alfred smiled, softly. He leaned into the kiss as soapy hands adored his chest and shoulders, pressing himself closer.

"I love you…" he whispered between their lips, he knew he was being repetitive but he _needed_ to know that Alfred knew he was serious, he had to wipe away any doubts that the younger blond had.

Alfred rubbed his shoulders "…I love you so much too…" he whispered, smiling.

"Thank you…" Ivan replied softly with a small smile and continued to cover his sweet little love with the thin white suds.

"…No need to thank me" he pulled him closer, giggling.

"But I am thankful and who better to thank than the angel that fell into my life" Ivan hugged him close, sudsy hands and all, and rubbed his back gently as he relaxed in the simple embrace.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the sudsy neck gently "…You are making me blush my darling…"

"I'm certainly not complaining…you're even cuter when you blush" Ivan praised as he nuzzled the wet neck.

"…Hmm…I must have died…Arthur must have killed me…" he whispered, pressing his forehead to Ivan's "…how else could I ever be this happy…this must be heaven…"

"Only if I died as well…" Ivan answered "but don't even think of dying, I need you far too much…you are my heaven and I couldn't live without you…"

Alfred shook his head "I'm not going anywhere…I'm way too happy…" he whispered, smiling a bit as he rubbed their noses.

"That makes me even happier and don't forget" he returned the loving little nuzzle "we have a duty to protect the life within you too so neither of us needs to be thinking of death."

"…Our little girl you mean…" he smiled, locking eyes with Ivan.

Ivan's smile spread as he nodded "That is exactly what I mean, though…who knows…she might turn out to be a boy once you're further along" he teased "or even multiples" he chuckled.

"…Oh lord…" he giggled. "What would happen if I have two kids…" he rubbed his chest, giggling.

"You wouldn't be handling them alone, there are no doubts about that, even if you have ten, though…at that point we would need a much larger house" Ivan laughed, hands resting on Alfred's lower back.

Alfred kissed his cheek "…We should pray we only have two…I don't know if I would be safe enough to hold three or more…big time will all my miscarriages…"

Ivan's smile saddened a bit "You have a good point and we want to be able to have time for them and each other…"

Alfred nodded, leaning against Ivan "That is why I've been so scared…I don't want my scarred, broken body to hurt the little one…" He looked down at all his scars on his wrist and belly "…I should have left sooner…from that monster…and found you…"

"You are far from broken and you do have scars but they show how strong you are. You went through so much and still stuck by him because you were in love. He doesn't deserve you and he never will…" Ivan kissed a couple of the faded scars on Alfred's wrist "But we have each other now and I can try to show you as much love as I can" he softly smiled and kissed Alfred gently "and we can both show our baby the family we never had…"

"…Two broken people…making a very happy and loved baby…" he held Ivan's face in his hands "…no one will get their hands on you again…I'll kill them all…"

Ivan held Alfred's hands to his face as his smile warmed "I would do the same for you in an instant…no one will hurt you or our child."

Alfred nudged their noses "…Hmm big man…" he kissed his lips "…why don't we get out and get my meds…so I can get you home and in boxers."

"Only if I can get you in a pair of mine" he chuckled "though…if you did I doubt we would get anything done…"

"…Hmm…" he kissed his lips and stood with some help. He went to the bedroom. He pulled on Ivan's boxers. He adjusted them and walked into the bathroom "…Like this?"

Ivan had just stepped out and was drying off when Alfred called his attention, he glanced over and a pang of arousal hit him " _Yes_ , exactly like that…" he smirked slightly "but I did say nothing would get done if you did…" he trailed off and strolled over to Alfred, grabbing his hip and toying with the loose band hanging low in the as he joined their lips.

Alfred smirked, breaking the kiss "…Like that's a bad thing…" he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. His breath picking up as his hands messed up Ivan's wet hair.

"Tease…" Ivan said breathily as he trailed his hands up Alfred's damp body, pausing to brush against the belly lovingly before pulling away. "First and foremost, we need to get the list taken care of" he said firmly, more to himself than Alfred "then…I can take care of your infectious sex drive…"

"Hmmm" he purred, biting his ear gently and pulling it "…alright Dr. Braginsky…maybe when we get back…we can have a _therapy_ session in your office…"

Ivan entertained the thought of replaying that night but he was struck by a reminder of Alfred's last little scenario and tweaked his role "I'm not sure…I'm quite busy and my husband is expecting me home soon…" he said with a little smirk.

"…Hmm forget him…I've seen you jacking off to me…my camera in my room…I know you are watching me…so forget your husband…" he purred.

"You sound confident… Yes there is a camera but who says that I am watching you" Ivan's smirk spread and he tilted Alfred's head up "I have many other patients, who says that I'm not watching one of them?"

"…Because my dear doctor…you have lust and love in your eyes when you look at me…" he bit his lip, pulling it.

"I have no argument for that" he chuckled "you are certainly something to love and lust after."

"…Good…so after we get back…" he gripped the hard member "…you will show me what this thing can do…"

"And show this lovely ass its place…" Ivan grabbed the clothed cheeks firmly and pressed their bodies together.

Alfred was already ready to go and horny. He raked down Ivan's neck "…I want you…I want your cock…" his lips shook against Ivan's as they kissed.

"If I get you in bed now we won't be leaving it for the rest of the day…" Ivan's eyes widened a fraction before lowering and a smirk lit up his face "do you still have the small vibrator I got you?" he asked with a purr.

"…In the night stand by our bed…" he pulled back, walking to it. He pulled it out looking at Ivan.

"How does a little public playing sound?" he asked, fully prepared to disregard the idea at any inkling of hesitance from Alfred "Have it in while we shop?"

"…Oh baby…I like what you are thinking…" he turned around, bending over bed. He pulled down Ivan's boxers to expose his butt "…go head big boy…"

"Are you entirely sure?" he asked seriously "as much as I enjoy teasing you I want you to be comfortable with whatever we do and I'm not sure how long we will be out."

"…It adds some excitement, no? If it bothers me too much I'll go to the bathroom and take it out ok?" he looked back at Ivan.

Ivan smiled as he took the toy "I will trust you to know if it becomes too much" he said and kissed one of the exposed cheeks before spreading them and teasing the hole with the tip of the smooth toy as he grabbed the lube, pulling it away just long enough to slick it up before it was back to the puckered entrance.

Alfred gripped the bed, whimpering "AHH oh baby…your husband know you have such toys…?" he spread his legs more, rolling his hips.

He shook his head "He has his toys so I have had to make due with my own and little toys like you that I pick up" he trailed off as he started to carefully slide it in. It was not much bigger than a couple of fingers so, with the generous coating of lube, it had no problem slipping into the pliant hole.

Alfred gasped, shaking in pleasure "Dirty boy…hmm…" he moved a bit back against it "…I like…the size…" he shivered.

"It is good for quick little things but you will be disappointed later if you think I am even close to this size…" Ivan didn't bother with turning it on, not wanting his lover to be too stimulated to walk properly, but he did make sure it was nice and deep; grinding it against the little bundle as well as he could aim without feeling it directly.

Alfred was drooling a bit as his body shook at each thrust of that toy "…I can't wait to see you…" he whispered, biting his lip.

Ivan chuckled "And I look forward to seeing you…but first we have to see how long you can handle this little thing while the world is watching. We know how much you enjoyed me watching…"

"…"Alfred smirked and slowly stood, pulling the boxer shorts up. He kissed his lips, walking over to his pants and shirt, getting dressed. "…Come on honey let's get ready" he winked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	15. Chapter 15

As Alfred dressed, Ivan pulled out his own clothes and got dressed; grabbing the list and Alfred's hand once they were ready. They settled in the car once Ivan had locked up the house "We should be able to get everything at a pharmacy or health shop" he mused and they headed out.

Alfred adjusted in his chair, rolling his hips slightly. Alfred had moved it right against his gspot. He bit his lip, looking out the window. "…Hopefully…health shop would be our best option" he took Ivan's hand.

Ivan could hear the deepened tone and felt the ever so slight trembling at their hands and he smiled to himself a bit "…It should also be less busy…" he agreed and adjusted his course accordingly. It would be a slightly longer drive but only by a couple of minutes.

Alfred shifted up and down against the toy, whimpering quietly. His hand tight in Ivan's.

"Can you last in the store or are you going to show everyone the lovely face you make when you come…" Ivan asked with a casual tone, a smirk betraying his teasing.

"…Feels so good…ah…Vanya…" he moved up and down, shaking. He bit Ivan's hand, rolling his hips a bit more. Oh man it was pressing hard against his gspot.

"You should not sound so alluring…" he trailed off with the bite and the urge to return it was almost over powering but he managed to push it away and refocus his attention on the road, most of it at least, but there was still a good portion magnetized to Alfred and the little movements and whimpers.

Alfred shifted and reached down, holding the toy still as he rode it "…Ah…damn…ah…"

Ivan held his tongue, a plotting smile on his face as he bided his time as Alfred's movements became more needy, speeding up despite the curious onlookers in the lanes beside them.  
Eventually Ivan slowed and they pulled into a little healthy living fitness shop and parked "Will you be able to walk in that state…" he asked, eyeing still obvious bulge before meeting the dilated eyes and admiring the light sheen of sweat that announced Alfred's desperation.

Alfred nodded, pushing it deeper. He fixed himself and got out. He almost fell. It shifted and hit deeper. He gripped the car, panting. His hand on his belly from instinct. He slowly shifted and walked around to meet Ivan on the other side, shaking. "…Let's…get the meds dear…" he blushed, holding out his hand.

The Russian chuckled softly and took Alfred's hand; he had been ready to give Alfred a hand to alleviate some of the, surely painful, arousal but if Alfred wanted to challenge himself then Ivan would let him and reap the voyeuristic benefits. They walked in and Ivan reviewed the list and started gathering things, taking his sweet time doing it.

Alfred groaned, lips shaking. Making some people look at him, some males whistling at the arousal plain on his face and shaking body.

Ivan heard the groan and tugged him closer protectively, feeling justified by the soft whistles he heard right after. "Here's the list, help me find everything alright love" Ivan said, not really leaving room for retort. He had not factored in his possessiveness and jealousy with this little scenario and it was slightly backfiring. Ivan had been hoping to linger and tease Alfred but with the eager stares that Alfred was receiving the Russian had all intents on getting Alfred home as soon as possible.

Alfred was out of breath, nodding "…Ah…" he shifted, reaching for one of the bottles, twisting a bit from Ivan's hold. The toy hit deep in him again. He let out a loud moan. His face redder. The men chuckled and some hard as seen by the bulges in their jeans. Alfred held on to Ivan, trying to regain some control. The men stared at the blond.

Ivan stepped behind Alfred, shielding him from one side of their _enthusiastic_ audience "Now that I think about it…I can grab everything and you can try not to cum" he whispered, helping Alfred stand on shaky legs.

Alfred nodded, completely out of breath. He held on to Ivan, legs shaking. "…Ah…Vanya…" his voice was heavy with need. The men groaned and watched them, guys taking about Alfred's ass and his voice.

"I love you but, next time, remind me of my jealousy _before_ I talk you into going out and teasing the world" Ivan smiled grimly, exasperated at himself. He browsed the shelves, hand still on Alfred to help keep him steady.

Alfred held him tight "…I…I'm going to cum…" he whimpered.

Ivan hugged him tightly "Muffle yourself in my shoulder" he whispered in return, not wanting to draw the _entire_ store to their activities.

Alfred pulled him close into his shoulder, screaming into his shoulder. "Ah…ah…" he whimpered, legs shaking. The men clapped, smirking with cheer "Sound good baby…I'm up for a round…" the man called.

The ashen blond's arms tightened as Alfred's legs nearly gave out, the scream muffled but whatever discretion they had gained was ruined by the clapping. He looked to the side and met a smaller man's lustful gaze "He is taken and very much occupied" Ivan said firmly.

"…Oi…taken is just a word…" he laughed, rubbing his hard on a bit. "Why don't you take sweet cheeks home and give him a nice fuck for us? We could join you if you wanted…show him a good time" he smirked.  
Alfred gripped on to Ivan more, this guy sounded just like Arthur.

"It's a word we both take seriously" Ivan directed his gaze to Alfred "We have most of what we need now, let's go to another one and we can head home alright?"

"Yes my love…" he whispered, voice sounding fucked. "…Please let's go…" he stood slowly, holding on to Ivan's arm.

Ivan checked their little basket of things and figured that they only had two more things to grab but he didn't see them in the area they were in so Ivan led Alfred to the front desk carefully and they paid, ignoring the stares in favour of getting out as quickly as possible.

Alfred hid his face in his shoulder, avoiding people's looks. "…" he rubbed his small belly, calming himself down that way while Ivan's smell and jealously kept him safe.

The doctor smiled at his lover as ran his card; it had been an interesting experience but he doubted that either of them would want to do it again any time soon, though the ride had been fun for the both of them.  
Once everything had been bagged he led his embarrassed husband out and back to the car "Are you alright?"

"…Other than embarrassed…I'm great" he giggled. He pulled the toy out, wrapping it in a napkin "Sorry…can't wear that to the next place…"

Ivan chuckled "I wouldn't expect you to after that orgasm, I'm surprised you were able to walk" he teased now that they were able to relax a bit on their way to the pharmacy.

"…I better get some good sex tonight mister" he pouted and blushed.

"Of course, I didn't get to cum with that display, I may have been the only one with the way that man was acting" Ivan glanced at Alfred with a little smirk.

Alfred rolled his eyes "Fucking perv…no thank you…my dick only wants you…and my ass is yours…"

Ivan laughed "I'm glad, I feel the same way. I can't imagine that I would have been able to keep my sanity had you actually given him a positive response."

"…I almost stabbed him with the pen on the counter" he crossed his arms and pouted.

The doctor hummed in agreement "I wanted to rip him apart" he said lightly.

"…Hmm you are too sexy to be a murderer my love" He giggled.

"Ah, says the sexy murderer beside me…" Ivan smirked playfully.

Alfred smirked "…I only kill cheating and abusive men…I hope you aren't either…" he smirked more.

"Of course not" Ivan said in return, his smirk faltering a bit. He knew they were just messing around but he wasn't entirely comfortable with what Alfred had said and it immediately tied to the fears he knew still lingered inside Alfred.

Alfred took Ivan's hand "…Hey…I'm sorry…did I go too far?" he rubbed his hand gently. "I know you aren't those things…" he kissed the warm hand gently "…" he looked down. He knew Ivan was still sensitive from earlier…he shouldn't have said anything. He rubbed the small bump of a belly. He beat himself up for it. Alfred sighed. Maybe he wasn't ready to have a baby…just something he should have never been granted. After nine miscarriages…now…upsetting Ivan. He looked at the belly. It had been one day of joy…now…it seems Alfred was just hurting Ivan. "…" his hand tightened on his belly, almost like he was crushing it but it was impossible to do.

"I'm sorry" Ivan gave Alfred's hand a little squeeze "I take it a little too seriously because I know it's still on your mind and it will be for a long time, I understand that and I don't want to say anything, even jokingly, that might make you think that I would ever hurt you."

Alfred nodded "…No more jokes okay? I know in my heart you would never hurt me" he held his hand back, relaxing. He sighed gently. He further when they went to the other store. He was happy when they got home though. He kissed Ivan's lips. "Hmm" he smiled, stepping out of the car.

Alfred heard screaming. He thought it was some kid but he looked over and saw it was Francis.  
Arthur was beating the living shit out of him, Francis was laying the front lawn trying to get to the car. He was bleeding between his legs. Alfred knew…what that meant. The baby had been killed. Alfred went to go into the house to just walk away like Francis had. He opened the door and sighed. He shifted and got around Ivan "ZEUS GET HIM."  
The large dog came storming across the road, latching on to Arthur's arm. The male screamed. Alfred bolted across the road, helping Francis up "Come on…we'll call the cops" he helped him towards the house.  
The screaming Arthur kicked Zeus down and made a run at Alfred, getting a good punch in before Zeus attacked the man again getting him down.  
Alfred pulled Francis faster across the road to the house.  
"Why are you helping me…I never helped you…"  
Alfred sighed "…No one deserves his abuse…" he got Francis inside, helping sit. Zeus running back over, blood all over his muzzle.

As frustrated as Ivan was at his love putting himself in danger, he knew he couldn't stop the man with a hero complex so he was on his phone contacting Charles once Alfred had set Zeus on the man. Ivan did manage to help guide Francis in, though he was less than pleased at helping the man that had done nothing but hurt Alfred and the blood trailing didn't help but…that especially was something he couldn't find it in himself to get angry about. Despite everything Ivan knew he would have regretted not helping Francis and he was grabbing his keys again once he was settled in a seat. "We need to get you to the hospital, there might be a chance to save the baby but either way you are at risk" he said and grabbed a couple of towels. "Alik, put these down in the back seat" he said firmly and carefully picked up the injured man and carried him out to the car and set his down as gently as he could. "The police with be here for Arthur in minutes but we need to leave now" he warned Alfred as he started the car, he left the car running for just a moment while he returned the house. He led Zeus to the kitchen "Stay" he said firmly, not wanting bloodied paws all over the house, before locking up the house and they were off to the hospital.

Alfred got in and looked at Ivan as they drove "…Baby I'm sorry…I couldn't…I couldn't…I wished someone would have saved me…you did that…for me…you saved me and made me happy…now Francis…though he doesn't deserved it" he glared in the back seat. Alfred leaned over, kissing his cheek "We can go home after we drop him off…back to our boxers and wedding planning okay?" he looked hopeful that Ivan wasn't too mad.

"I know love, I would have stepped in too but I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger" Ivan glanced over with a small smile and took his hand. "We need to protect you and the baby; remember" he whispered as he kissed Alfred's hand "and I still want to get you out of those messy boxers…" he muttered, barely audible.

Alfred smiled, shivering "…One more car ride home my love and I am yours…" he purred, holding the broad hand tighter.

Ivan smiled and nodded and in just a few minutes they were at the hospital and Ivan was carrying Francis in. He brought him to the front desk "He and the baby need to be checked, there is a lot of blood" he explained quickly to the man at the front desk and they quickly got a bed ready and wheeled the ailing Frenchman into a room.

Alfred sighed, rubbing Ivan's back "…Come on…let's go home…" he smiled.

The Russian nodded and took Alfred's free hand and started to walk back to the car "You are too good of a person to help someone who hurt you so badly" he praised "but I still believe that you need to rely on me more and not risk yourself. Still, I am happy that you are alright for the most part but again we will have to keep an eye on you for the next couple of days, I know he hit you hard."

"…Just to the face…glad he didn't hit the little one" he rubbed his belly gently with his free hand "…can I have you take off my boxers now?"

Ivan had his suspicions; he had thought for sure the man would have tried to hit the little bump first and foremost but if Alfred had said that was the only hit then he would believe him. "Once we are home I will take them off and we can take a bath after hosing off Zeus, I'm sure you're still sticky from earlier…" he nuzzled his lover and they stepped into the car and started the short drive home.

Alfred held his hand tightly, rubbing his hand "A bath sounds so lovely."

"Let's hope the police have already taken care of Arthur but if not then I will handle the rest" Ivan said, not wanting Alfred to be any more involved than he already was, especially after ordering Zeus after him though it was a fully justified defense in Ivan's eyes.

Alfred nodded. The cops were there and taking Arthur away. Alfred got out and held his belly.  
Arthur was cussing out the male.  
Alfred stood behind Ivan a bit.  
Charles walked over and sighed "…Can't believe he bit himself…crazy…" he winked at Alfred.

Ivan wasn't sure what the wink was about but he tried not to get defensive, he did wrap his arm around Alfred as the man lashed out; yelling about being mauled and wishing death on Francis and the baby.  
Once Arthur was secured in the car, Ivan turned his gaze to Charles "Do you need us to come in for court tomorrow, it looks like you have plenty to use against him and he is obviously dangerous to everyone."

Charles nodded "Come to court tomorrow…we will do Alfred's case as well and have him locked up for years."  
Alfred placed a hand on Ivan's chest, his little belly pressing against his husband's.

The doctor had been hoping that they wouldn't have to go in with all of the evidence stacked against the man but he understood that they needed everything if they wanted to lock him up for the maximum time. "What time do you need us there?" he asked, running his free hand through his hair, sparing a smile as Alfred adjusted closer to him.

"…Well if you can…8am…is that okay?" he sighed. "I know Al needs his sleep with the baby and all but…that's the best time…judge is nicer in the morning…"  
Alfred smiled up at Ivan and his now messy hair.

"We will be there" Ivan agreed "do you need anything else from us?"

"…Nope thanks again…congrats on the baby" he winked at both of them. "Still glowing Al…can't hide it anymore…" he laughed, waving as he walked to his car.  
Alfred smiled up at Ivan "Let's go inside and clean off Zeus then take a bath."

Ivan nodded, happy at the prospect of getting to relax "Hopefully he stayed in the kitchen and didn't get any blood on carpet" he laughed softly and they headed into the house.

Alfred laughed when he saw the pouting dog "…Hey Zeus honey…" he walked over, getting a rag. He leaned over, cleaning his furry feet.

He smiled and took out another damp rag to clean the pink muzzle that looked like he had been trying to clean himself up while they were away "You are a very good boy" he gave the dog a scratch behind his ear and moved on to rinse one of the paws.

Zeus wagged his tail, panting. He was happy that he wasn't in trouble.  
Alfred stood with some help from Zeus "…Thanks buddy" he smiled. He took his hand, kissing Ivan's cheek "…Why don't we go bathe?"

"That's sounds like a great idea" Ivan led his love towards the back of the house to the bathroom and started the water then took the initiative to start stripping Alfred of the loose clothing.

Alfred giggled. He loved when Ivan undressed him "Hehe I'm honored…not many people can say their sexy husband undresses them every bath."

Ivan matched his laugh "That makes me happy, I enjoy it too" he kissed the little belly bump "it's like unwrapping a gift."

Alfred smiled, rubbing his head "…A broken gift…that is protecting the perfect gift inside…"

The doctor shook his head "A perfect and unique gift that is making another one. Like a matryoshka."

Alfred shook his head "…You are a romantic Mr. Braginsky…" he purred "…now…shut up and come kiss momma too…she is hogging you…"

Ivan stood with a chuckle "You inspire me" he said softly and joined their lips "there is plenty of love for both of you and it's only growing."

Alfred smiled, hands undoing Ivan's button up shirt as their lips moved together. He pushed it back freeing his lover. He moved on to his pants, pushing them down.

He slid his hands down Alfred's sides, ending at his waist and picking him up. He stepped out of his pants piled on the floor and into the tub, settling down with Alfred still in his arms "I love you" he breathed before joining their lips.

"…I love you…" he panted, smiling. He pressed his lips against the Russians and pressed their bodies even closer.

Ivan ran his hands gently along Alfred's sides as the bath filled, simply enjoying the simple, soothing feeling of the tanned skin.

"…I like your rough on hands on me…tells me you are a hardworking man…" he loved Ivan's rough hands, dry and large. Lord did he love them.

He smiled "They have softened quite a bit over the years, whatever is left is from my short time in the military."

"Oh? I'm marrying a military man…yes sir commander…" he purred, giggling.

Ivan chuckled "A former military man and I didn't serve long, just the mandatory time before I could focus on my studies."

"…Still sexy…" he smiled, biting his nose gently "…hmm what did you do in the military?"

"I was field medic" he explained, intrigued at Alfred's curiosity "did you serve?" he asked.

"…That's where I met Arthur…" he sighed. "I went in to get away from my parents…was a gun man…he joined after me…claiming he saw me in uniform and wanted to join…young and stupid I fell for it. The rest you know…" he rubbed his chest.

"You should have shot him when you had the chance" Ivan smiled softly with an understanding nod "that explains why you were such a high priority killer, you have had training."

His mood went from the dirt level to high in the clouds at Ivan shooting comment. "Oh god" he laughed, holding his belly. He looked at his husband. "Don't make me laugh so hard!" He had tears rolling down his face from laughing.

Ivan grinned, happy that the sly little comment had been taken so well "It's my job to and I take it seriously" he said with a suddenly stern look that broke when he brought his hands down to tickle his husband.

Alfred laughed harder, holding on to his lover. "Baby!" he tried to tickle Ivan.

He felt hands skitter and skate along his sides "Keep trying" he teased "I'm not ticklish~"

Alfred rolled and tried to pull away. "ZEUS HELP HAHA KISS ATTACK DADDY!"  
The big dog ran in and licked all over Ivan's face.

Ivan sputtered as he was suddenly met with the large tongue accompanying excitable paws as the pup scrambled into the bath; Ivan hiding his face in Alfred's shoulder as he laughed and tried to regain his breath. There was water everywhere and a happily thumping tail only adding more to the suddenly too high water level. Ivan pulled the plug to the bath, still laughing, and leaned back against the back of the tub with his hands up "I surrender" he said breathily through a wide smile.

Alfred was laying back, the puppy on his lap. But Zeus knew not to lay on his belly. The wet mass sat between them. "…Good boy Zeus…" he giggled. "…We have a baby already…Zeus is the older brother" he loved on the big baby.

Ivan nodded "A big, furry baby but he is certainly part of the family" he ruffled the wet fur on his head "and just like a big brother should he will protect our newest baby when the little one arrives."

Zeus barked, kissing Alfred's belly. He snuggled into Alfred's neck, relaxing.  
Alfred laughed "What would the neighborhood say if they saw us in the tub with our dog?"

"I'm sure they would have very colourful words to share" Ivan rubbed the back of his head a bit awkwardly "but thankfully we should be safe here from prying eyes" he nuzzled his love, opposite Zeus doing the same and making Ivan laugh "he is far too much like me."

"I like…it when you are away I snuggle him…like you his warmth helps my belly" he kissed Ivan's nose.

"Now, now; you can't go making me jealous of him" he teased, brushing their noses together with a tilt of his head as he joined their lips.

Alfred pushed Zeus up, making the dog get out. Alfred turned and pulled Ivan closer. His hands in his hair. "…Hmmm he should be jealous of you…" he pulled him closer.

"Oh, has he been putting moves on you?" he trailed off with a playful smirk as he whispered against Alfred's lips.

"…He has… he's been telling me all I want to hear…spoiling me with dead animals for dinner…can you keep up with that?" he smirked against his lips.

"Hmm, he has tamed your stomach but I can tame the rest of you…" Ivan purred as his hand traveled slowly down Alfred's spine in a feather-light trail "and I can cook those dead animals" he chuckled.

"Ah…" he shivered, smirking "…hmm…is that all you can do?" he lightly scratched down his chest.

"Name it" Ivan challenged "and I will do it for you."

"…Well I have this need…I need something big…to go and please that little spot…think you are up to that? Something Zeus can't do…" he loved how childlike Ivan was being, how relaxed they were teasing each other.

"Of course and I will do it happily" Ivan shifted, pressing their hips together "how about I prove this little talent in the bedroom."

"…By all means take me please…" he stood slowly.

Ivan followed his lead and stepped out of the bath quickly scooping up his wet lover and carrying him to the bed bridal style. He flopped down on the bed, bouncing slightly and lifted Alfred's back to bring him in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in and mapping out the familiar cavern.

Alfred kissed him deeply, sucking on his tongue as he spread his legs.

A smirk threatened to end the kiss as Ivan felt Alfred twist and spread his legs around him "Somebody's eager…" he teased and settled his hands on the plump ass, kneading the flesh slightly.

"…Daddy has been promising me all day…" he growled

"And you have earned it and more…" he carefully slipped a finger in, the lingering water and earlier stretching from the toy easing the entry.

"Oh god…" he arched, Ivan's fingers felt so good.

"Careful, with sounds like that I might not last" he nipped the edge of Alfred's ear "you're not the only one who has been looking forward to this all day…" he whispered.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	16. Chapter 16

Finally! The buildup before the fall~

* * *

Alfred felt a shiver go through his whole body "…Oh…baby…stick it in please…please" he begged breathily.

Ivan grabbed the lube off of the little table he had left it on and poured some on his cock, smearing the slick with his free hand "How do you want me?" he asked.

"…Ah…deep and rough please…" he wiggled as he heard the noise of lube on his lover's cock and shivered with the promise that the slick sound held.

He smirked as he felt Alfred shift and lifted him to slot his flesh against the twitching hole and slid in until Alfred was fully seated in his lap. He pressed the tanned blond down as he ground up before lowering his head to Alfred's chest "These haven't gotten any attention…" he whispered against one of the little nubs before taking it in his mouth as he rocked into Alfred's shifting hips.

Alfred gripped his hair, screaming low in pleasure. His breath hard and uneven "Baby…please…" he whispered.

Ivan bucked at the tight grip and pulled away only to press Alfred to the bed so he could thrust properly and give him the rough lovemaking that they both needed.

Alfred arched, screaming "MORE! OH BABY! YES!" he ranked his nails down the pale, broad back.

The ashen blond groaned and ground against Alfred with the sharp accent of pain and upped the pace and force.

Alfred knew how to get his lover hornier "…Harder my love" he growled in Russian

The doctor's eyes widened, he had forgotten about that little trait of Alfred's and it caused his cock to throb readily as he held Alfred tightly and vigorously thrust.

Alfred screamed more, nails in his back "AH AH AH BABY AH THERE OH BABY AH CLOSE!"

Ivan was pleased to hear the passionate screams as his own end was hurtling closer as well and he pressed on and latched onto Alfred's neck firmly.

Alfred let out a small squeak and gripped his hair "Ah…come on…ah…I'm right there…" he was about to let go.

He pulled back from his neck with a smirk, tempted to slow down and tease them both but the sharp tug that forced him closer tossed that idea aside. He grabbed Alfred's thighs and spread them further, trying to get deeper with each thrust, and nibbled the edge of his love's jaw.

Alfred screamed and released, shaking and clinging to his darling "…I love you…"

"I love you too" Ivan muttered in return, brushing his lips along the shell of his ear as he slowed his hips to a smooth roll to enjoy the tightness until he filled the hot tunnel. Ivan groaned and joined their lips as they both relaxed.

Alfred smiled, rubbing his head gently "…Your warmth makes my belly feel better" he whispered

"I'm glad" Ivan said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and rolling slightly to rest on their sides "you make all of me feel better."

Alfred giggled "Cheesy man" he smooched all over his face before snuggling into his neck. His hand rubbing the strong muscle on his arm "…I'm scared of tomorrow Vanya…the court case."

He laughed as Alfred scattered kisses across his face and had the urge to tickle him again until the shorter man settled in his neck. He trailed a hand along his side soothingly and nodded "I am too but once it's done, he will be out of our lives and we will be free to have a family safely."

Alfred snuggled closer "…Just…protect me tomorrow…I know they will show that video…I don't want to hear it…I…don't want to see it…" he whispered, happy this day had finally come but still scared.

"I will, I hope that they won't show it to the court and only to the jury but…no matter what, I will protect you as well as I possibly can" Ivan tried to reassure and comfort his worried love.

He snuggled him close, kissing his neck "…Thank you…hopefully it goes by fast…" he yawned.

"I hope so, there should be no doubt in anyone's mind that he deserves the worst that they can sentence, especially with everyone else that he has affected as well…" Ivan ran his fingers through the sunny blond strands "and afterward we can do whatever you like to take our minds off of it."

"…Can we go to the beach?" he looked up at his lover, eyes loving at his protector.

"That sounds wonderful, though the water will be too cold this time of year" Ivan smiled a bit "but it is still a new area and we can spend the night there and look around."

"Good…" he snuggled close "hmm good night my love…" he whispered, kissing his neck

"Goodnight love" Ivan kissed Alfred's temple and closed his eyes for a moment before something occurred to him "do you want me to make breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, unsure if the smell would make Alfred sick again.

"I'll cook it…we will trade days…tomorrow is my turn…" he relaxed, Ivan was so warm. It was putting him to sleep so quickly.

"I should be catering to _you_ " Ivan mumbled before yawning, he knew he should be planning their vacation and wedding but the allure of warmth and everything that was Alfred was too tempting to tear himself away.

Alfred was out, lightly breathing.  
Zeus, thinking Ivan was asleep, hopped on the bed and snuggled up behind Alfred. Gently nudging his back before he went still. Alfred placed a hand on Ivan's chest, lightly feeling his heart in his sleep.

Ivan listened for a response, opening his eyes and glancing down when he received none and found his little love already dozing off. He smiled and, after Zeus snuck in and settled down, closed his eyes and went to rest from the long day.

Alfred only slept for a few hours. Between the belly pain and the worry of tomorrow he was up. He got up at six to cook. Zeus followed him, relaxing by his owner. "…Ivan loves bacon…" he smiled at Zeus, getting breakfast ready.

The Russian stretched in his sleep and tried to curl an arm around Alfred but frowned slightly when he couldn't feel anything; a quick shift and snatch of a pillow settled him back down quickly enough and he dozed off again.

Alfred finished an hour later, coming into the room. "…Vanya…" he whispered, hand on his slightly larger belly. "…Two people wish for you to wake up…" he sat on the bed, kissing Ivan's nose.

Ivan stirred with the touch and released the captive pillow as he stretched again, opening his eyes with a slow smile "Good morning Alik" he said sleepily.

"…Hmm good morning Vanya…the little one tells me to tell daddy it's time to eat…" he leaned over, pressing his lips against Ivan's.

He reciprocated the kiss happily and sat up once they had parted "I had planned to make you breakfast, you beat me to it" he laughed "but I certainly am hungry." He gave Alfred another soft kiss "Thank you for making it" and rested his hand on the little belly "and thank you for passing the message" he chuckled.

Alfred giggled, standing "…She is getting bigger…" he lifted his shirt "…those pills are making me gain some weight…" he stretched.

The Russian knelt down and gave the slowly growing bump a kiss "That's fantastic" he answered with a little nuzzle "especially with how thin you are."

Alfred smiled, nodding "…I'm finally gaining weight" he rubbed Ivan's head "…hmm she likes daddy's kisses…instant pain reliever."

His smile spread at the positive response and the affectionate rub "Then I will just have to smother you with kisses" he said as he pulled Alfred into a soft and loving kiss.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan, kissing him deeply. He had a smile on his face, hugging him close.

Ivan lifted Alfred mid-kiss and carried him to the kitchen, sitting him down on the center island with a smile "As much as I would love to dive into you we can't ignore the little one's demands for food."

"…This is true…and…"  
Charles came around the corner.  
"…Charles stopped by…" he got off the counter, going to make Ivan a plate.  
"Hey Ivan" he held his hand out to shake it.

Ivan blushed lightly at the unexpected company and shook the man's hand as he wished desperately he had at least grabbed a pair of boxers before walking out with Alfred.

Alfred handed Ivan boxers, standing in front of him "…Now Charles…sit down…I'll make you a plate…" he looked at Ivan "he is here to make sure we don't run…"

He slipped on the provided cloth with a mumbled "Thanks" and furrowed his brows as Alfred explained. He turned his gaze to the policeman "As I said, we will be there on time."

"…" he put his hands up "…your husband already explained…the court sent me… Alfred is a runner so they made me…"  
Alfred rolled his eyes, making plates. He held them out to Charles and Ivan.

"Thank you" he said as he took the plate handed to him "Alfred certainly has good reasons to avoid the trial but I know we are required to attend since he is the key victim in what that man is guilty of."

"…They are showing the video during the judging…to everyone." Charles didn't wanted to tell them but he knew that they had the right to know and prepare themselves mentally.  
Alfred started, his hand resting on his belly "…Th-they can't…that…may trigger me…or…ah…" he shook a bit.

Ivan tensed and wrapped a protective arm around Alfred "They _can't_ do that. The only people who need to see it are the judge and jury. There is no reason to put the audience, and especially Alfred, through that traumatic tape" he growled firmly.

Charles put his hands up again "That is why they sent me. If Alfred knew he wouldn't go. The court is small…not random people other than the jury. Arthur's parents and some of his family…Alfred has no living family…due to his father murdering them years ago…"  
Alfred held his head, shaking. He couldn't do it…he…the pain of that…what those men did…but…Arthur would be in jail… "…I'll do it…" he sniffed.  
Charles looked at Alfred "Al…"  
"If it puts him in jail…and I can grow old with Ivan and my child…then I can relive it one more time…"

"They can't force you to watch it" Ivan said softly "we can step out for that part and return when it's over. I will _not_ allow anyone to put you through that again" he stood and wrapped his arms around Alfred, knowing that his recent clinging may be unwanted but it was the only thing Ivan could think to do; wrap himself around Alfred and protect him from the world. "Once it is over, everything will be over and we will be free to live however we want."

Alfred nodded, hugging him close. He snuggled into his chest "…Just one more court date…then we are free…" he whispered more so to himself.  
Charles sighed "Come eat Al…don't stress yourself and the baby out…Ivan and I won't let anything happen to you" he smiled.

Ivan sent a thankful smile over his shoulder before kissing the top of Alfred's head "Let's eat before she gets mad alright love, then we can go to the beach and relax."

Alfred smiled, nodding. He rubbed his little bump as he sat down next to where Ivan was sitting with his own plate. He began to eat.  
Charles smiled "…Good…don't want to make her mad haha I learned that with my niece."

"Do you have any tips for soon-to-be parents?" Ivan asked as he returned to his own plate, knowing that neither himself nor Alfred had much, if any, experience with raising kids and it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"…It's more so…you get it when you have one…mother and father instinct…but I mean…spoil them but be ready to discipline…" he nodded

Ivan nodded "She will certainly be spoiled but when she gets older hopefully there won't be a problem with teaching her."

"…That's all there is to know" he smiled.  
Alfred finished his food and stood, kissing Ivan's cheek with a smile as he shook his hips a bit to the kitchen. He took his morning pills and began to clean the dishes.  
Charles raised an eyebrow "He okay?"

"I believe so, I think it's stress but after everything is over I can take care of him properly" he answered, glancing over and watching Alfred. He finished his own plate and joined Alfred in the kitchen to help clean up.

Alfred smiled at Ivan "…I can clean those" he gently took what Ivan cleaned and dried them off for him so Ivan was the one washing and Alfred was drying.

Ivan smiled "Thank you love" he said as he continued with the other dishes and pans "do you want to shower once we are done?" he asked.

"…Sounds great…if you don't mind showering with a fatty…" he teased, not meaning it. He liked that he was gaining weight. He almost felt better.

He chuckled "The moment I do anything but love you is the moment I get killed on the spot for thinking anything bad about an angel."

Alfred blushed "…You are a hopeless romantic" he winked. "Come shower with me…" he pulled him by his boxers.

"Only for you" he answered honestly with a loving smile as he was led back to the bedroom but the stretchy fabric. "We will be there on time" he called out, hoping that the man wouldn't feel the need to escort them to the court and they could shower peacefully.

Charles chuckled "Yeah, yeah…don't tire Alfred out with that thing in your pants" he called, leaving.  
Alfred pushed Ivan's pants down "…Hmm ignore him" he kissed Ivan's lips.

Ivan blushed as he was reminded that the man had seen _every_ piece of him. He returned the kiss as he heard the door close but his blush stayed bold.

"…Why are you blushing my love? I've already seen you" he whispered, smiling more.

"Yes but since you came into my life it's like I'm more comfortable naked than clothed and I think nothing of walking out of the bedroom wearing nothing…" Ivan answered softly with a little shake of his head in disbelief.

"…Hmm I like it though… Just have to kick people out" he winked, rubbing his naked chest.

Ivan chuckled "I can agree to that…" he ran his hands down Alfred's back, feeling the curve and the dip above his ass and his smile widened before his fingers slipped under the hem of the loose pants and dropped them down.

"…Well…" he smirked "now I'm naked…what a predicament…" he giggled.

"…It's a great opportunity that we must take advantage of" Ivan retaliated and picked Alfred up before setting him in the shower and jumping in with him. He mindlessly turned the water on and yelped at the icy water that automatically raced out. Ivan stepped to the back, guiding Alfred with him to wait for the water to warm up.

Alfred laughed "Hmmm water is a bit cold there my Russian…us Americans don't like that" he giggled.

He laughed lightly "Even we don't like it _that_ cold but…while we wait for it to warm…" he trailed off and joined their lips in a firm but easy kiss as he held his hips.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, gently pulling his hair as his lips moved with his lover's "Ah…" he whispered.

"I like that you pull my hair" he whispered against his lips with a gentle smirk; his hands unconsciously pressing into the softened hips comfortably, happy with what little weight Alfred had been able to gain so far.

"…I like that you like it…" he whispered against Ivan's lips, burying his fingers in the loose locks.

"You are the first to use it to guide me" he whispered with a smirk "it's the perfect encouragement when paired with those _passionate_ noises you make" he teased, pressing Alfred closer and lowering his head to nibble along his jaw.

"…Lower big boy…" he pulled his hair, making him go lower to his neck. "…I like when you mark me" he shivered, sliding a leg up to his thigh.

"I love marking you, showing the world that we are together and how proudly you wear my mark" Ivan purred against his neck, scattering love bites and re-mapping the most sensitive spots.

Alfred shivered, panting "Careful big boy…" he shivered "…I'll want that dick before we leave."

"Careful…you'll get my hopes up…but we're on a time limit" he smiled against his neck before sucking firmly as he slid his leg further between Alfred's.

Alfred shivered, spread his legs for his lover. He pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Ivan "…I'm still wet from last night…" he whispered. He pulled Ivan's half hard cock, sliding down on it. "Ah…hmm time to wake up" he whispered, waiting for Ivan to get fully hard in him "Ah damn" he pulled his hair hard, fingers pleasantly wrapped in the loose, damp strands.

Ivan exhaled roughly, not expecting Alfred to take him so quickly. He laughed breathily "I'm certainly awake now, no doubts about that" he started to thrust lightly but the gentleness didn't last long with Alfred's return grinding and the rough tugging of his hair.

Alfred whimpered, spreading his legs "…Ahh please baby!" he pulled his hair more as he bounced a bit to meet his thrust.

The Russian pressed a hand against the back of the shower and another on Alfred's thigh to support him and thrust roughly, wet slaps accenting each meeting of their hips.

Alfred arched, drooling a bit "Ah…close my love…so sensitive…" he grunted.

"Come, I'm not far…" he panted out, voice husky as he felt himself throb, desire pulsing desperately as he tried to pull Alfred over the edge before Ivan found his own end.

Alfred pulled his hair more as be let out a loud screaming "AH!" he pulled himself closer as he released on Ivan's stomach.

The pull and splash of heat across his stomach was all the push Ivan needed to groan loudly and fill Alfred to dripping "I love you…" he panted out, kissing Alfred's shoulder lightly.

Alfred hugged his sweet husband close "I love you so much…" he whispered, smiling. "…You are my strength…I will not be scared at the court today…" he whispered, smiling into Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan smiled "And you are my strength" he answered, wrapping the arm not supporting them around Alfred "and I will protect you as much as I can."

"…I'm not afraid of him anymore…" he smiled, kissing the large shoulder "…but he will fear me…"

"I hope you wait on what you're planning, it will be hard to hide anything from the court" he chuckled.

Alfred smiled "…Just preparing in case he shows his ass."

"He always is" Ivan smirked "but there's no harm in being prepared" he agreed.

Alfred nodded, smiling "Yes, I'll have my act good then wait for him to fuck up."

"And I will be right there with you doing what I can to protect you and ruin him…though if it comes to physical contact, leave it to me. We can't have him touching you with his track record of abuse" he laid a protective hand on Alfred's belly.

"Yes" he smiled, snuggling into his neck.

"Good" Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred shoulder before pulling away "now we actually need to get clean and head out if we want to get there on time" he chuckled.

"…Hmm let's go" he kissed his cheek, standing slowly after pulling Ivan out of him.

Ivan hummed, eyes lowering for a moment at the sensation before they each lathered up and started to wash each other.

Alfred finished cleaning and smiled "Feel clean my love?" he giggled.

He nodded with a smile and tugged Alfred under the spray with him as they rinsed off the white suds "How about you?" he asked with a subtle smirk, grabbing his ass and giving it a little squeeze "all clean?"

"Hmmm not when you grab my butt like that…" he winked, kissing his chest. "We should get dressed my love."

Ivan chuckled "I know, I know but I would much rather stay here and tease you" he brushed their noses together and shut off the water "but we can play once we get to the beach" he said and handed Alfred a towel to dry off.

Alfred took it and gently cleaned himself "…Hmm break in the hotel bed?" he dried his hair

"The bed, the wall, the door…" Ivan trailed off with a smirk as he grabbed some clothes and started to dress.

"…Well I can't wait for tonight…" the blond purred, grabbing his own clothes.

"I might just get too excited and run off with you mid-way through the trial" he played, though there was a part of him that wished he really could.

"Don't tease" he smiled as he pulled on his shirt as he finished getting ready. "Well, I am as ready as I will be" he purred

"I'm sorry love" he said with a soft smile as he finished dressing. He grabbed his keys and Alfred's hand "There are a million things I would rather be doing with you but we can save it for after court."

Alfred smiled and nodded. He left with Ivan and was taken to the courthouse. Alfred had to sit at the table next to Arthur with Charles and Ivan.  
"Turning daddy in?" he smirked at Alfred.  
Alfred smiled and looked at Arthur "Why would I put Ivan in jail?"  
Arthur growled as Charles snickered "…Watch it bitch."  
Alfred gave a dark smirked "I'm not scared of you Arthur…if you start stuff…we will be in jail together…and I'll have fun killing you" he spat, hand on his belly.

"Careful" Ivan warned firmly, though there was a slight smirk that took the edge of it off "we still have a wedding to plan" he said wrapping his arm around Alfred and pulling him closer.

Alfred smiled, snuggling closer to Ivan "Sorry my love…" he blushed.  
The judge came in and sat down. Listening first to Arthur's lawyer then Charles.  
Alfred was called to the stand. He shook a bit but walked up there, sitting. They asked him to detail his rapes and beatings…the losses of children. Alfred's face fell when they started to show the video, Arthur smirking wide while people gasped in horror. Alfred shook more.  
"Was any of this staged Mr. Jones? Or did you instigate it?" Arthur's lawyer asked as the video played in the background, screams and protests plainly audible to all in the tense room.  
Alfred was tearing up "I…I didn't want to have sex with them…I…it was _rape_."  
The lawyer nodded "Did you not sleep in the house and bed with Mr. Kirkland that night?"  
Charles stood "Objection."  
The judge put his hand up  
"…I had nowhere to go." He looked down "I…was in too much pain."  
The lawyer rolled his eyes "…You have an extensive record of sexual partners Mr. Jones. Why are we to believe these individuals were not?"  
Alfred started in horror "I was raped and have had several miscarriages thanks to that _monster_." Tears fell and his voice started to crack as he explained.  
"…Seems you are getting emotional Mr. Jones." He narrowed his eyes "Isn't true you slept with your doctor as well? Mr. Braginsky?"  
Alfred nodded "My fiancé…" he corrected.  
"And this adds to the list of individuals…"  
Alfred growled "How about you mind your own fucking business of what I do in my bedroom."  
The lawyer shifted "…I think there is not enough to say that Mr. Arthur is not innocent…unlike you Mr. Jones…who has just as extensive a parent list as a victim list. How many people have you murdered?"  
Alfred's eye twitched "…"  
Charles stood "Sir these are unrelated questions, Mr. Jones is not the one on trial for his prior crimes" a barely audible groan interrupted his train of thought "and will you turn that damn video off?! Kirkland is rubbing himself to it."

Ivan was stunned once the questions started, not only the details that he wasn't aware of but with the reactions, disbelief, and accusation coming from the defense. He tried to pull Alfred away when the video started but they were stopped by a barrage of more questions and Ivan sat down again until he too came up and they mentioned that their relationship started while he was Alfred's doctor. He was about to speak up about it when Arthur's current activity was brought to his attention and he grimaced when he heard the raspy breath the ashen blond had just started to notice.  
The attention seemed to spur Arthur on for a moment before the tension broke and his lawyer snapped at him and they finally ended the video about halfway though.  
Ivan stood and grabbed Alfred's lawyer's attention with a firm grip on his shoulder "May I explain Alfred's behaviour at the institution as his doctor?" he asked, knowing it was more the judge's decision but he figured that the man could word his request better.

The lawyer nodded "I call Ivan to the stand."  
Alfred was helped down by Charles who gave him some water and a gentle back rub to calm him while Ivan was talking.  
"…Now Mr. Braginsky, can you tell me about Mr. Jones' behavior in the facility?"  
Alfred shook, looking at Ivan. He wanted to go home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	17. Ending 1

This is the first ending to this story but there is an alternate ending~ I wanted to wrap this one up one way or another and I ended up doing both since the poles ended up even. Both can be considered cannon for this story and they both tie into each other but the alternate will give another sort of point of view of the story. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far and are looking forward to its conclusion whichever one you happen to choose~

* * *

Ivan stepped up and settled in the seat "Speaking as his doctor rather than his fiancé" he emphasized "I was able to get a good insight to his mental state and analyze how Kirkland's abuse affected him. The high sex drive that was mentioned so crudely is the result of years of forced sexual abuse, worsened with the drugs used. One instance of this is shown in the video but it was obvious through Jones' initial behaviour that his body had been trained to require frequent sexual release. This is most apparent by comparing his behaviour before and after such an activity which is available with the hospital cameras. With the initial urge he acts as any person would, flirty, but during and afterward…he cried, and body language and word choices indicated self-loathing and disgust at the trained urges. Further observation showed a level of mental and emotional scarring that I have only seen once before in my fifteen years working there."

"…It is true that on Alfred Jones' medical record it shows that he had been cutting for several years…with one suicide attempt. Mr. Braginsky said it himself…he hasn't seen as much scarring, mentally and emotionally, except in one other case."  
The lawyer sighed "Your honor…Alfred was sick…he has scars that most of us couldn't bear. He isn't a murderer. He is a victim who hasn't had any freedom from this man. Mr. Kirkland abused and raped him."  
"OBJECTION!" Arthur's lawyer yelled.  
Alfred slammed his hand on the table and all eyes were on him "How dare you. He speaks of rape and abuse. You know this man has raped…made me hold countless dead children in my arms…just to bring me from the hospital…and fuck me that night…though my doctor said it would only cause pain. To let a man beat me into cutting and almost hanging myself. You should be ashamed of yourself." He showed his arms, shoving them in his face "What if I was your son? What if you heard now that your son was beaten and raped?"  
The man backed up, eyes on the scars.  
"My parents died when I was young…my father killed everyone in my family… They can't be here to protect me…I thought Arthur was that family…but…no." Alfred looked at Ivan "Ivan is my family. He protects me…unlike that blond haired bastard who was just jacking off to me being raped." He sat back down, away from them.  
Charles smiled.  
Alfred's lawyer smirked "That is all your Honor…" he sat down.  
The judge looked at them then at the jury "…Have you made your judgement?" They all glanced at each other and nodded, without even having to talk it over "We find Arthur Kirkland, guilty."  
Arthur's eyes widened "…You…FUCKING BITCH" he looked at Alfred.  
Charles stood in front of him "…Try it."  
The men grabbed him "…Arthur Kirkland you are to serve life in prison without the possibility of parole" the judge slammed down his hammer. Arthur fought against the guards restraining him.

Ivan was elated at the sentence and stepped out of the pew, rushing to Alfred and hugging him tightly "It's finally over" he said into Alfred's neck, smiling as they cuffed Arthur and dragged him away.

Alfred cried, hugging Ivan close. He never thought this day would come. He was shaking. "…It's over…" he whispered "I love you so much…"

"I love you too and I always, _always_ will" Ivan said before kissing his forehead firmly "we can finally have a safe little family" he whispered.

Alfred nodded, his hand on his little belly "…Yes we can have our family…just me, you, our little one, and Zeus…" he sniffed "can we go now?"

His smile spread warmly and he nodded "We're done, yes?" he asked Charles.

Charles nodded, leading them out.  
Alfred stopped short, looking at Francis who was sitting by the police box waiting for Arthur. He broke hold of Ivan's hand, sitting next to Francis. "…Your baby still alive?" he rubbed his own bump.  
Francis nodded "…Then you need to stay away from Arthur. Don't wait on him…there is someone out there for you…I found Ivan…neither of us deserved what happened…don't be dumb like I was…and wait for him to change…okay?" He pat his back gently and stood, heading back to Ivan.  
Francis stood and walked up to a fighting Arthur. He slapped him hard in the face then left.  
Alfred took Ivan's hand, walking out.  
Charles smiled at them "What's your plan? Need a ride home?"

Ivan nodded approvingly at the well-deserved slap but was pleased to hear that the baby had not been harmed. His attention was caught by the kind officer and smiled as he shook his head "We drove so after packing some we are heading to the beach…" Ivan paused for a moment "thank you for everything."

Charles smiled, shaking Ivan's hand "Happy to see Alfred happy…that's all I've wanted…" he hugged Alfred. "Call me anytime…maybe my wife and I can come visit you and Ivan sometime."  
Alfred nodded "You have to come see the baby when she gets here…" he smiled, holding Ivan's hand "…ready to go?"

Ivan kissed Alfred's hand and nodded "Let's go" he led him out, a huge weight off of his shoulders with the imprisonment of his lover's abuser "do you want to stay the night at the hotel?" he asked as they headed to the car to return home.

"I do" he giggled "you said you would do things to me tonight…what was it? Bed…wall…desk?" he giggled.

"Everything…" he smirked "for as long as we can go…" he brushed their lips together and they got in the car. "If we are going to be gone for so long then we should take Zeus with us and find a hotel that allows pets."

"Hmm good, my furry husband has to come" he winked, kissing his husband.

He laughed softly as they headed back "You are going to get me jealous again" he joked.

"... I thought we proved that you are better" he winked, kissing his cheek.

"Yes but we can't have him luring you away" he gave Alfred's hand a little squeeze in return for the kiss.

"…Well…I don't know…he is so cute and handsome…he may take me away" he smirked.

"Then I suppose I will just have to prove it again when we get to the hotel…or…we could start on the beach if it's not too cold for you…" he trailed off with a little smirk of his own.

"…Hmm I like the beach idea for sure…then the hotel" he whispered.

"Then hopefully it will not be crowded so we can have it to ourselves but…the hotel will be the main attraction. Tonight you are the star either way" he gave Alfred's hand a little squeeze.

"…Oh? Such a romantic" he kissed the hand holding his "…you better make me see stars my love…teasing me like this" he purred

Ivan chuckled "I certainly will, we should bring at least one of those toys too…" his smirk returned "they might come in handy."

"They may…" he smirked more "…let's just pack and leave. I'm ready to be free of this place for a bit."

The Russian nodded and they drove up to the house, parking in the driveway to the excited jumps of Zeus. They headed inside hand-in-hand and, after securing Zeus' collar and giving him plenty of affection, they packed a couple of overnight bags.

Alfred sat down on the bed, letting Ivan finish up "…All that stress really upset her…" he rubbed his sore belly. Zeus whimpered and nudged his belly. Alfred's other hand rubbed his back a bit to help with the tension.

Ivan saw him rubbing his back and set his bag down "Do you want a massage?" he offered.

"I don't want to put us behind…she is…just calming down from me being stressed and it's making my back hurt" he chuckled a bit

"Then I will give you a full body massage once we get to the hotel and settle in" Ivan grabbed his bag and Alfred's and joined their lips for a moment "at the least it should help ease your stress."

"Hmmm you being a protective papa bear at the court took a lot of stress away" he stood, kissing all over his face

"I tried to help but I'm sorry about what I said. I'm sure there was a better way to say it but I wasn't thinking clearly" Ivan smiled slightly, a subtle quirk of his lips that softened his expression.

Alfred smiled "Don't worry…it's over now…those words only bothered me then…now they are only memories…" he rubbed his chest.

"I shouldn't have added to them but thank you for forgiving me" Ivan wrapped his free arm around Alfred "ready to go so I can start doting on you?"

"…Yes please…" he kissed him and smiled. "Come on Zeus…" he giggled, walking out to the car.

Ivan locked up the house and settled in the car, Zeus curling up in the back with the bags, and they were on their way.  
The drive was long but a few hours later they arrived at a hotel near the beach. Ivan grabbed their things and Zeus' leash and they headed inside, getting a room and setting their things down. "Do you want to head to the beach first or should we start with the massage I promised?" Ivan asked with a smile.

"Massage please…your little one has done some damage to my back…" he leaned back on his hands, walking to the bed.

Ivan nodded and sat on the bed next to Alfred, piling up the pillows so the blond had something to support him while Ivan worked. "Front first" he said with a soft smile as he started just under Alfred's shoulders, kneading and rubbing the tanned skin.

Alfred groaned and smiled "…Ah yes baby…"

His smile spread at the encouragement and he slowly worked his way down, rubbing Alfred's chest in firm, tight circles and admiring the slightly softer areas that marked his love as well fed and happy now that he was off of the controlled facility diet.

Alfred closed his eyes, leaning back into the powerful arms "Hmm…ah…the little one really loves her daddy" he whispered "…so relaxing…no tightness at all…"

"Hopefully she will relax enough for me to do your back next" he chuckled lightly and he softened his touch as he worked over the scarred stomach, careful not to press too hard but not wanting to leave the important area untouched.

Alfred arched against his husband to be. That and his lower back was where all the pressure was. "Ah…baby…right there…"

Ivan pressed down and worked over his hips and down his legs next, giving his foot a playful kiss. "Will she let you lie on your stomach while I do your back?" he asked.

"She better" he giggled. He slowly flipped over and made sure she was comfortable before he relaxed "…she has no complains yet."

"Good" he answered with a smile and started to work his way back up his calves, spending a little more time than needed on ample cheeks as he teased his fiancé.

"…Hmm if you keep that up…you will be sliding something else in me…" he smirked.

Ivan matched Alfred's smirk "Oh! I'm sorry, sir, I had gotten distracted" he moved his hands up to work Alfred's lower back, half of his palms still pressing against the plush flesh.

"…Hmm…it's okay, as long as you finish what you started" he licked his lips.

"Of course, to your utmost satisfaction" Ivan put more pressure on his love's lower back, figuring that it was most likely be sore or strained, and lingering there before working his way up slowly and loosening the knots of tension he could feel.

Alfred let out a moan, smirking "Oh you are good…" he licked his lips.

"With the stress you had earlier I bet anything would feel good" Ivan's smirk widened and he pressed harder.

"…Hmm that monster in your pants did…" he licked his lips.

"Careful you might get him excited and not just anything can tame it" Ivan purred.

Alfred stuck his butt in the air "Why don't you slide it in here and tell me if this tames it" he purred.

Ivan's eyes widened but the playful glint was obvious "You're offering something of such high quality?" he asked with astonishment "it would be a crime not to take advantage of such an opportunity." He grinned and ran his hands back down Alfred's torso, stopping at the hem of his pants and pulling them down with the bright blue boxers. He gave the raised ass a little kiss before spreading the cheeks and licking across the hole with slow laps.

Alfred's eyes widened. He spread his legs wider as soon as that tongue hit his entrance "O-oh…baby…" his voice shaky.

He smirked and quickened his strokes to see if that was even more well-received as he wondered for a moment if he was the first person to try it with Alfred.

Alfred reached back and gripped his hair "I've…always…wanted this done to me…" he whimpered, rolling his hips back.

"So you've always been this dirty" he muttered teasingly as Alfred's hand and hips forced him closer. He spread the cheeks and slipped his tongue it, wiggling it as deep as it could go.

"AHHH" he groaned, rolling his hips "oh yes my love…but you are my first…no one has done this to me."

"That makes me very happy" Ivan slipped in a couple of fingers to stretch the hole wider, teasing the pink entrance as he spoke "you should tell me all of your little fantasies…"

Alfred gasped, spread his legs more "AHH…I…have a lot…ah…I want to have sex in public…like…it seems like people can see us…but they can't." He gripped his hair more, rolling his hips "…Pool sex…ah…roleplay…ah…that's just a few…" he was completely out of breath.

Ivan chuckled "No wonder you wanted a pool at home" he thought for a moment and his grin spread "I will surprise you with it one day." He slipped a few fingers in as he tried to pull his head away but Alfred's firm grip kept him rooted "Do you want to come like this first?"

Alfred widened his legs more, whimpering "Y…yes…then I want you to push deep into me and make me hard again…fast…don't give me a break" he rolled his hips back against the fingers, hand gripping his hair.

"As you wish…" Ivan trailed off huskily at the desperation in his love's tone. He slipped his tongue in alongside his fingers and worked over the slick, pink skin with rapid flicks and firm rubs.

Alfred gripped the sheets, screaming in pleasure as he rolled his hips back a bit faster. "AH AH AH!" he screamed as he released on the bed.

The sudden tension surprised Ivan 'He was even closer than I thought' he mused as pulled away from the shaking legs and pulled lube out of his pocket and quickly slathered it on before mounting Alfred and easing in. "Quick enough?" he hissed out as he started to thrust, taking the sensitive, twitching flesh in hand and stroking between thrusts.

Alfred's eyes widened. He screamed as he arched up taking him deeper "Ah…baby yes…deeper please…ah damn…harder."

Ivan grabbed Alfred's shoulder tightly and started to pound into him, each thrust home accompanied by a wet slap of skin but he was careful not to thrust _too_ roughly and tried to keep his attention honed to catch any hint that the pace was too much.

Alfred whimpered, meeting his thrust "Ah baby…ah…YES THERE" he begged, shaking.

He smirked and leaned in to bite Alfred's neck hard, breath coming in harsh pants and grunts.

Alfred whimpered and arched, reaching back "…Please…switch positions…I want to face you" he begged, sweat dripping off him as he slammed back to meet each deep thrust.

The Russian met the clouded blue gaze and pulled out after a nod. He let Alfred maneuver himself into the position he wanted before seamlessly sliding back in, moaning softly as the familiar heat surrounded him again and he joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him, nails locking into his back. He whimpered, legs spread completely wide for Ivan.

"I love you" Ivan panted out against his lips to the rhythm of their forceful lovemaking.

Alfred was thrust up with the force by his lover's movements "AH, AH, AH" he screamed; so close.

Ivan smirked with satisfaction into Alfred's neck at the lack of response and the rhythmic moans matching each thrust and hit of the headboard to the wall.

"I…love…you" he whimpered, arching off the bed as his body released stress with each rub of their bodies and drop of sweat. "Ah! Baby…cl-close…" the sound of skin clapping drove him mad.

Ivan threw caution aside, mostly, and planted a hand firmly on the bed above Alfred's shoulder and tightly gripped the sheets as he threw his weight into a flurry of brutal thrusts.

Alfred screamed loudly, shaking "AH! AH!" he came between their stomachs, the thick mess smearing with each breath and movement of their desperate forms.

The ashen blond bit the tanned shoulder hard, feeling the skin snap between his teeth, and came forcefully the moment Alfred tightened. He stilled for several long moments as he came back down and licked the weakly bleeding mark gently, cleaning it up before it could drip.

Alfred clung to Ivan, enjoying the soft licks. His breath hard and low, whispering words of love to Ivan

Once the bleeding had stopped, Ivan kissed the edge of Alfred's jaw "I need to stop biting so hard" he chuckled breathily as he glanced at the numerous fading bites that covers both sides of Alfred's neck and several other areas of his body.

Alfred shook his head "…I like that you bite me…" he yawned, snuggling into the bed. "If you stopped…it wouldn't be as great sex…it wouldn't be…personal…because you are the only person that has bit me."

Ivan smiled warmly "That makes me very happy; especially that I can give you something new without reminding you of the old stuff." His hand ran lazily along Alfred's side "I really enjoy that you like my marks too…" he gently rubbed one on Alfred's hip that was just a couple of days old. He kissed Alfred's forehead as his hand resumed its wandering "Do you want to rest for a while before we check out the beach?"

"No…I want to go swimming no waiting!" he smiled wide, kissing all over his face. "Come on! Let's go swimming!"

The ashen blond laughed "I am sure you will find it too cold but we can try" he answered indulgently "do you have something to swim in?" Ivan asked, thinking of the few things he had packed and knowing he had a pair of shorts that would be suitable for a short trip to the shore but he hadn't been paying attention to what Alfred had packed.

"Ah…crap no…ah…we can at least put our feet in it" he giggled, sitting up slowly.

He nodded, slowly rising as Alfred did "And we can go somewhere warmer for our honeymoon, do you have anything in mind immediately?"

"Ah…what about the Cayman Islands?" he smiled, standing up as his hands rubbed his belly.

"Whatever you like, I want it to be perfect" Ivan smiled and gaze Alfred a kiss before he went to get dressed, pulling a pair of shorts out of his bag.

Alfred pulled out some black basketball shorts and a grey shirt, getting dressed. He yawned "Hmm if I am with you…then it's already perfect" he smiled.

"And you say I'm romantic" he teased and tugged on a lavender shirt to finish off the beige shorts he was wearing.

Alfred rubbed his slightly bigger bump. "Can't help it…when I'm holding my husband's child in my belly…"

Ivan grinned warmly "You are perfect" he wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him firmly "wonderfully perfect and I can't express how happy I am that I have this chance at a family with you."

Alfred smiled "That's exactly why you're romantic" he giggled, smiling. "I'm so happy to be given the chance to even think of having little ones and spending my days with you" he kissed his lips.

He chuckled, guilty of his poetic statement "But you deserve such statements and declarations; you truly are an amazing person."

Alfred blushed "…Hmm…I've been waiting for you my whole life, Mr. Braginsky…" he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

Ivan lifted Alfred, hands wrapping around his thighs for support as he moved into the kiss, pouring every ounce of love that he could into the simple action.

Alfred smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer as their lips moved as one. He let out a small moan.

"Do you not want to save it for the beach?" he asked at the moan with a small, playful smirk.

"…Hmm thought it was too cold?" he rubbed his face. "Hmm I need to shave you…you have some scruff going on…" he rubbed his smooth face against the scruffy one.

"Too cold for the water maybe but we might be able to find a secluded spot…" he said with a little smirk. He leaned into the touch against his jaw and laughed at Alfred's comment "It grows faster than I care to keep up with sometimes."

"Hmm I like it…maybe you and this scuff can go between my legs before I shave it…" he smirked, rubbing his face.

Ivan's brow rose slightly along with the corner of his mouth "Sounds like a fun experiment…"

"Hmm never had a scruffy man between my legs…only this sexy doctor…you wouldn't know him though…" he purred, licking his lips.

"I'm privileged to have this chance" he brushed their lips together "and I plan to take full advantage of it…."

"Hmm…you better" he kissed him deeply. His hand in his hair and the other on his face.

He chuckled into the kiss, taking it step for step and matching Alfred's movements while adding a couple of tricks of his own "You are making it hard to want to go to the beach…" he teasingly muttered.

"Hmm…good" he purred against his lips "…like I said…scruffy man between my legs…on this bed…or hiding under the beach boardwalk" he licked his lips.

"We can see where the moment takes us…" he nipped Alfred's lower lip "or we can start at the beach and finish up here before dinner; my treat."

"…Like that idea" he purred.

"Then let's go so that we have plenty of time to play around" he took Alfred's hand, lacing their fingers together and headed out with a farewell pet on the head for Zeus. "We will be back soon, keep the room safe" he smiled at the curious head tilt and shut the door, ready to walk along the beach with his soon-to-be husband.

Alfred walked with him, hand on his belly. He smiled when his feet hit sand.

"Is this anything like the beach you imagined?" he asked as they walked up to the edge of the wave line, the water barely reaching the cold sand under his feet.

"Ah…cold…ah…no this is big…gosh" he was wide eyed and smiling like a kid.

Ivan nodded "And the shore just continues but I love the water the most…." He stepped forward into until the tip of each small wave flowed along his feet "it's like distantly touching every part of the world at once, through such a tiny action…"

Alfred smiled up at him "…Such a poet…" he giggled "how did I get such a perfect man…"

Ivan blushed a dusky pink "It's true" he smiled lopsidedly "there is science in it and, as for perfect…I think your glasses might be reflecting."

"I have non-reflecting glasses" he giggled "I'm starting at you big boy" he purred pulling him into a gentle kiss.

He returned the kiss happily, cupping the side of Alfred's face and rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb "I love you" he whispered between them, a warm smile radiant on his face.

"I love you so much…" he whispered, smiling at the warm smile from his husband.

"And I look forward to every moment of the rest of my life with you" he touched their foreheads together and nuzzled him as they settled down to rest on the sand.

* * *

The alternate ending will be posted a week from today as always and as always I hope you enjoyed it! If anything caught your interest I'd love to hear about it in a comment or message!

~Poison


	18. Ending 2

This is the alternate chapter and the final one for this story. It's been a wild ride these past months but I hope you all are ready for one last little twist before this closes off...enjoy~

* * *

Alfred smiled "Seems…I'm making a few girls on this beach eyeing you jealous" he whispered. "Too bad right?" he turned his head, pulling Ivan closer as their lips locked.

Ivan hummed a little chuckle into the kiss he was tugged into. He brushed their noses when they broke away "I believe you have it backwards, at least…by the way they were eyeing you with that kiss…" He slipped his hands around Alfred's waist "But they would have to pry me off to get to you…" he said with a soft smile despite the tone coating the words.

"Hmm I like when you get possessive…" he purred, biting his lip. He pulled him closer, his little round belly pressing against his lover's lower abs.

"Good, it is instinctive when one has such a perfect lover" he dropped his hands a couple of inches and slipped his fingers under the hem of the shirt and barely rubbed the skin underneath with feather-light passes.

"Hmm do we want to find our little hiding place now?" he bit his lip, as the gentle touches made him shiver.

Ivan nodded "Before I am tempted to make them even more jealous" he purred with a subtle smirk and pulled away. He laced their fingers together and they headed down the shore to a dock rising out of a pile of large rocks. It piqued Ivan's attentions and, with a little climbing over the flatter stones, they were over and in a little deserted alcove. Ivan turned to Alfred with a mischievous smile "I believe we have our spot…"

"Hmmm" he reached for his bulge, gripping him. "Hmm good…because I want this really bad…" he bit his lip.

He pressed into the touch "Oh? I was thinking something more along the lines of the delicious present you have hidden away…" he trailed off and tugged the waist of Alfred's shorts.

He moved, pushing his pants down. He stood exposed to Ivan. "I didn't put on underwear" he licked his lips.

"Sounds like you have been looking forward to this…" he trailed off with a smirk and knelt down to kiss up Alfred's thigh, generously leaving more hickies to the collection already present.

Alfred shivered "Oh yes I was…public sex? Hmm my favorite kink…"

"How wonderfully dirty" he said playfully, nipping the dip in Alfred's thigh where it joined his groin before kissing up the slowly hardening length.

"Ah…says the man…kissing such a dirty area…" he bit his lip, shivering.

"Dirty?" Ivan asked, playfully analyzing the pink flesh "I see nothing wrong but if you insist then I will give it a thorough cleaning…" he trailed off and mouthed the flushing head before slowly descending.

Alfred arched, gripping his head "Ah baby…ah…yes…clean me up…"

He groaned softly at the slight movement and firm grip woven through his hair and resisted the urge to smirk around the mouthful he held. Ivan, keeping his teeth carefully in check, swallowed around the member as he worked himself deeper, tongue flicking and curling actively along the sensitive flesh.

A long haired brunet in amber scrubs watched the writhing blond twist on the bed as he noted his entry in the monitor tech observation list and settled into a seat that was not nearly comfortable enough for the job. He sighed as he flipped through the pages filled by the previous shift, "Just four hours…" dark eyes flicked to the watch on his wrist to calculate the time when he could cycle out with the next tech. He just wanted get back to monitoring the regular floors and patrolling. Still…the pages spoke of how active Jones had been over the last several hours but he wasn't sure if he'd rather be bored or actually have to pay close attention. A soft, weary sigh left Yao's lips; it apparently had gotten to the point where his doctor was called in but…maybe that was just because he was the only one Jones responded to…at least in a positive way. A finger tapped the red button on the mic, triple checking that it was set to the headset Ivan was wearing rather than the room…no one wanted a repeat of the last time the man had heard his voice. "Dr. Braginsky, how is patient 646? Anything more to report?"

"This seems to be a far deeper hallucination than the previous ones" Ivan mused quietly into the mic clipped on his collar as he took notes on his patient's state of arousal. "I've been here for two hours and he hasn't broken out of this state. He is, however, cycling through emotions at a nearly alarming rate" he answered with a mix of surprise and concern.

"It has happened before though, right? A few weeks ago after meeting that nurse?" Though he hadn't played a direct part, the staff _still_ talked about it whenever Jones was mentioned.

"Not to this depth but yes…anger, arousal, upset lashings out. All in the span of the first few hours he was admitted…" Ivan set his pen down and leaned back to relax in the single chair across the room from the solitary, padded cell. "We're still not sure what set him off. AK was simply assisting with a bath after passing meds." The Russian thought for a moment "He also attacked you that first week didn't he? With the knife off of his tray" he shook his head "at least you weren't harmed and it finally got the utensil policy changed for new patients."

"At least it was plastic you mean, if I'd have known he'd hidden it in his pocket…" Yao said with frustration "that's not the only thing either. Do you know how many times he's accused me of raping him? Or snapped into a blind rage in me or Arthur's presence? There's a reason I'm talking through your mic rather than the room's."

Ivan nodded, knowing the man could see him from the observation room just above "Ar—AK is still recovering. I hate losing a good nurse but no other facility is equipped to handle this extreme a patient and he already put in his notice."

"Ivan…Vanya…Baby!" Alfred moaned out as his thrusting slowed and heavy pants filled the suddenly quiet room. A pleasant, dazed smile over took his face as he met Ivan's eyes "That was wonderful baby" he giggled "it even calmed her down! She loves her daddy so much."

The doctor glanced at his watch and jotted down the timestamp to record his newest note: "Subject 646: Cycled through excited, sad, aroused, sad, angry, happy, and aroused again over the course of two hours and forty three minutes. After becoming lucid, pregnancy delusion persists. Still appears convinced that I'm the father." He stood and strolled closer, stopping just a couple of feet from the thick plastic wall. He wished that the restriction wasn't required. Some freedom is taken from psych patients for their own safety but…they have proper rooms and are able to walk around and interact…Jones was the exception…Jones had attacked several staff and patients and fought everything but the strongest sedatives and still had to be put into restraints until they came into effect. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, having had to quickly learn how to read and respond to this curious patient.

"It was great baby" his smile warmed and he rested his hand on his belly lovingly "but I think those girls over there are jealous" he grinned "but that's too bad, you're mine! And you still have to show me what you have planned for the hotel" Alfred purred as he rolled over. "Oh! Still excited big boy? Are we going to give them another show?"

Ivan sighed inaudibly, knowing it was just a matter of time before they lost even this slim amount of lucidity so, instead, he tried to encourage Alfred to help himself in the only way he could "How about we take a break first and rest, we both need it after that display…" he answered, trying to thread in his request for Alfred to finally calm and sleep, at least for a little while, but still having to play along with Alfred's mood lest he worry about angering or saddening the man and having to wait even longer until Jones could sleep for the first time in twenty-six hours.

Alfred giggled even as a yawn slipped out "Ok love but only if you join me. Do you want to go back to the hotel and sleep?"

"That sounds wonderful, let's go ahead, we have plenty of time to continue later" Ivan neared the door across the room, ready for lunch break and a rest from the strain of such an involved and unfortunate case "let's get back to Zeus." Was Ivan's last line before he cut any response from Alfred off, satisfied that Yao would be watching, listening, and recording in his absence. He returned the mic to the observation deck, glancing at the monitors for a few long moments as he rested his hand on Yao's shoulder. The blond shut his eyes "It is times like these when I start to regret my career choice. I want to help but he's thoroughly convinced of the impossible. I've never seen someone this far gone so consistently. It's the same ongoing story he's constructed from the moment he's arrived." He glanced up again for just a moment, seeing Alfred settle down into what appeared to be sleep "I wonder what will happen when he realizes that he's not gaining weight or if the pregnancy he's constructed will continue…" Ivan shook his head, unsure of the majority of things with the most challenging patient he has ever had "Just call me if something changes" he finally said and stepped out to check on the rest of his patients and hope that the rest of the day went peacefully.

Yao nodded just before Ivan stepped out and glanced back to the monitors set in front of him, such a patient was stressful for them all but the doctor was particularly invested. Borderline obsessive if half of the things whispered in the halls was true. No matter what was true or not, Yao had a job to do and he would do it; he preoccupied himself with the charts and let things unfold how they would.

A cheap sandwich in hand, Ivan settled at his desk to document his observations in Jones' paper chart. He also wanted to mull over the individual who had made his career and life as refreshingly interesting as it was stressful. The blond's thoughts were his own and he took an immense amount of comfort from that simple fact. In this privacy he had the freedom to admit his deepest secret; he was gay and he couldn't deny the flattery with his patient's interest. Nothing could come of it, of course, not only would it be immoral to encourage the affections of someone found not to be sound of mind but it would reveal Ivan's alignment. The Russian shuddered at the thought, even just in his lifetime it had once been a crime and things were still extremely tense. If he was found out and things worsened in society again…he would lose everything he had worked for. Everything he had spent his entire life earning…it just wasn't a risk that Ivan was willing to take. Despite all of the negativity surrounding it he wanted nothing more than to be part of Alfred's mental world. A soft little smile graced his lips. 'A world were couples could live without worry and even get pregnant…' though he couldn't help but wonder how. Still, he couldn't bring himself to try the more extreme treatment methods for fear of ruining the nearly perfect world that the other man had created. It still had crime, evidence abound by his reactions to many other men in the staff and his claims of sexual assault despite usually being in that dream world. Ivan truly did hope that he could improve Alfred's condition, at least to a more functional state where he could be brought into the group meetings and maybe heal. He took another bite of his nearly forgotten lunch, he could entertain his own sort of dream vicariously through Alfred's hallucinations in that world where it was acceptable to be gay. They could dream together in some small way, even if Ivan could never act on it, and that would have to be ok. He finished off his meal with a content sigh and returned to work, adding observations and recommendations for the staff to refer to later.

It didn't take long for Ivan to become distracted once again, food doing little to quell his appetite in the boredom so he checked in with Yao to ensure that Alfred was still sleeping. Little, if anything, had changed with the young man. Simply shifting in his sleep somewhat restlessly; likely given the absence of the warmth he expected beside him. Ivan ended communication and once again lost himself in his thoughts. He entertained the thought of getting a chance to get rid of the cameras and the mics, anything recording, and simply be one on one with Alfred. Little would be at risk if he managed to get the man in restraints before he realised what was happening, ignoring any job implications of course and what staff may be loitering about. The thought _was_ exhilarating in a way though. To have the control he desired and be able to give his patient some control as well, even with the restraints limiting his arms to protect the both of them. Alfred may have never lashed out at Ivan purposely but he didn't doubt that it could happen and the blond was a terrible force when motivated. Ivan felt the slightest urge to follow through with the impulsive thought, especially with the alluring way Alfred called out to him so frequently, but he had to keep control of himself.

Yao fiddled with his pen and notepad, preferring that to immediately charting on the computer just in case something did change that required the monitors. The brunet glanced up as Alfred suddenly jerked upright. A quick press of a button and the main screen zoomed in, a slender hand posed to take notes and already jotting down a waking time.  
"Ivan? Vanya…?" Alfred's tone held a frantic edge that only grew as he glanced around him at the empty room. "Where are you?!" he yelled, running to the door.  
It wasn't entirely out of the ordinary but it had been a while since Yao had seen the younger man so shaken up. Eyes still glued to the screen, practiced fingers dialed the four digit extension for the phone Ivan was carrying.

Checking on the rest of his patients and gathering information on how therapy and medication was being handled by each one always took a great deal of time, particularly because he preferred to get as much as possible from each patient themselves. Said patients were not always cooperative but it was part of the draw of this career choice; figuring out the true solution to the puzzle behind potentially conflicting words and behaviours. Just as he was leaving and about discuss a change in group therapy times with the current nurse for the pod, he heard his staff phone ring. "Ivan Braginsky" he announced.

"Dr. Braginsky, patient 646 has awoken and appears agitated. He's calling for you" Yao informed, ignoring the usual physician call format. He waited to see if the man would settle down or if Ivan wanted to give any immediate orders.

As always, Ivan was thankful of Yao's adherence to their unspoken agreement to not give the full patient breakdown when it came to Alfred, Ivan simply knew him too well by now to waste that kind of time. "There should be nothing that could hurt him in there but I'll head down once I'm done rounding. For now just continue observations and call me if he escalates much more."

"Alright" was the quick response as the brunet hung up and wrote down the call and order to continue observation until otherwise notified. The Chinese man watched and waited, his phone on the desk in front of him and reflecting the dim screen of the computer. He absently wished he could simply slip him a sedative, a strong one going by his records, and relax for the next couple of hours but even if it illegal on top of being immoral.

Ivan gave the information needed to modify the patient's care plan and moved onto the next room to repeat the process after flipping through his notes to refresh his memory. Keeping track of fifteen patients, frequently more, and all of the minute details with each could be quite difficult but he took great pride in being more thorough than many other physicians. With each patient he visited, he warned them of the potential to be interrupted by a call but that the time they spent was valuable to him and integral to ensuring their healing. As the hour was closing, he finished up with the last room and his mind switched from a far more professional doctor to…one with lines that were starting to blur. The more occupied his mind became with Alfred, the more the boundary of professionalism became skewed but…the thought of losing his career and license was still too great a motivator against making any moves so he would stick true to being Jones' doctor and doctor alone.

Alfred cried, curled up in the corner of the room. Unsure of what was going on, the tears and choked sobs flowed freely. One moment he was lying in the hotel bed with Ivan, looking forward to when they woke from their nap to begin the second round of celebrating their court win and the next he's alone in a room far too much like his old one at the hospital. He was terrified to the point of nausea, shivering and so, so alone in the pristine whiteness of the empty room. The wheat blond's arms tightened around himself, blunt nails digging and giving him something else to focus on. "Ah! This—this worked before…may-maybe it'll work again…" he mumbled as he scratched and clawed at his arm. Each hard drag of fingers darkened the pink trail into an angry red and blood started to well up in the midst of broken skin.

Yao narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what changed to stop the frantic rocking and calm the man so obviously breaking down. The moment he saw darkened hands painting on the white walls, he snatched the phone from the desk and auto-dialed the last number.

"Ivan Braginsky" the doctor answered, in the motion of putting up the patients' paper charts. Yao explained the situation quickly and Ivan barely got out an "I'm coming" before hanging up. He handed the stack of binders to the closest nurse with an instant "Shelf them!" before he rushed down the hall. The ashen blond raced down the stairs to the lower level, forgoing the all too slow and busy elevator. Ivan burst through the door, breath falling soft but deep with each exhale as he caught his breath. Just as Yao described and Ivan feared, vibrant red streaks covered the area Alfred was standing in. Breaking up the sterile white with chaotic strokes Alfred kept painting; locked in his own escape that he didn't even notice another's presence. Ivan's eyes shut tightly for a moment before he called Yao back "…Remember your little brother?" Ivan spoke softly as he unlocked the wall-mounted first aid kit near the door.  
"…Yes…" was the hesitant reply as Yao watched the scene unfold, a foreboding feeling becoming all too apparent deep within his gut.  
"I'm sorry but…I'm calling you on that favour…" a sigh broke up his words but he didn't dare give the other man a moment to respond "I want—need you to cut off the monitors, anything recording and anything sending or receiving signals…"  
"But that's…" Yao held his tongue and relented as he watched Ivan stop, awaiting a proper response. He couldn't find it in him to refuse a request under that condition, he owed Ivan a great deal for saving his brother's life, Yao could turn a blind eye this once. "…I'll turn them back on when you call again, you have an hour and thirty minutes before I need to leave. Just…don't do anything stupid" he finally sighed and relented, diverting the equipment. At the very least, it hopefully wouldn't cause too much suspicion…it's not like the equipment always worked perfectly.

The doctor smiled "Thank you" he said simply and hung up, satisfied that Yao would follow through and he would be able to take a chance. "Alfred?" he announced once he was through the door, heart picking up at the potential for the man to lash out but what he was met with stunned him.

"I—Ivan?" a sniffle and the expression grew realization and clarity adorned his face before more despair overtook it "…what's going on?" tears once again began to show "why am I back here? What happened?" he managed to choke out before his body tensed and he curled up once again. Blood smeared further on the wall from his downward slide as his injured arms stained his pale scrubs.

His chest clenched in empathy and he lifted the zippered bag in his hands "Let's fix up your arms" he said softly, unsure exactly how to answer the desperate inquiries.

A shuddering squeeze and Alfred opened his eyes again, meeting the violet ones he knew were so kind. "Okay" he whispered as pale arms shifted to reveal deep scrapes, likely to heal fine with care but just as likely to add to the scars already adorning the limbs. "…Please…tell me what's going on…"

Ivan settled down beside the scared man and committed to the truth in this rare moment of genuine clarity "This is real. You are my patient here at the hospital and have been for a few months now."

Clear blue eyes widened "So…it was all a dream? Everything?" He withdrew his arms again and pressed dirtied palms against his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears. "I was so happy to be out…so happy to be with you." A hand quickly dropped to his stomach "That means…."

The doctor could do nothing but nod "You were never pregnant, as far as science knows right now, it's not possible" Ivan gently but bluntly answered.

A choppy exhale left chapped lips "O-oh so…we never…spent the night together…" Alfred started to go limp again, allowing Ivan to do as he wished with the wounds decorating his skin.

Large, cool hands gently maneuvered Alfred's arms "This will burn but it won't last long" he quietly explained as he poured a bit of alcohol across the skin to disinfect and rinse the area, allowing the excess to run down onto the floor and their pants.

"Stop" Alfred hissed with a weak jerk "you're getting your pants dirty" he argued, noticing the wetness of the alcohol and finally seeing the bloody mess he made.

Ivan smiled softly "I can always change later, you are far more important." The cool air dried the fluid and he wrapped the expanse of both limps with gauze bandages. He wasn't sure if this was the way to go about one on one counseling but he was already breaking many rules and policies so he figured he should go ahead and commit to deal with whatever came. "I'd like you to tell me about your world."

"Why would you be interested in the words of some crazy person, you have too many other things to do" Alfred answered with obvious despair just under the surface and tangible heartbreak.

"I want to know more about a world were two guys could love openly and even have a family" Ivan's tone grew softer, investing far too much in his patient's response. He coughed as he noticed and took a few mental steps back "I want to understand you better and know how to help you." His hands slowed on the practiced rolling of gauze, subconsciously prolonging their time.

Alfred's heart clenched. The man he loved, the one he had planned on spending the rest of his life with…none of it actually happened. As much as it hurt though he wanted to spend as much time as possible and he would accept any chance to do that. "…It started in this place…only there were other rooms" he glanced around before meeting the sweet eyes again "and you saved me from my ex-husband Arthur."

Ivan's expression flickered, he wondered if there was something more to their story and Alfred and the nurse were married in the past or if that too was created in his mind.

"…Was that…not right either?" Alfred asked timidly, pulling his arms back as Ivan finished wrapping them and starting to play with his stained fingers.

The doctor decided to be as honest as possible but he also treaded carefully, trying not to invalidate what Alfred thought or felt but also wanting both of them know as much of the full picture as they could. "I don't know much about his past or his life outside of work but Arthur was a nurse here for a while."

"I don't know what to trust anymore…this feels just as real as the rest of it…" Alfred started shaking again, trying to hold in the tears and keep himself together.

"The lines are blurry but you can trust that this right now is here" Ivan tried to reassure, holding one of the cool hands.

Alfred managed a sad smile "You…my Vanya used to say something similar too." A shuddering breath rose his chest and he smoothly exhaled "I thought that I was too happy for it to be real. I'd joke and say that Arthur killed me and Vanya was my heaven" he shook head, trying to separate the Ivan in front of him from the one…in his dream?

"What else happened? I want to know your side" the Russian encouraged with an imploring look, knowing that the clock was ticking. He had no choice but to leave before Yao needed to leave and the longer he lingered the more suspicious it was that he was the last person seen in the room before the video feed cut.

The younger blond nodded, willing to deal with the pain of reliving the happiness he never had to this man who had his heart "We spent some nights together in your office. I…don't know how to read well and you were helping me. We shared dinner and you helped me when Yao was causing problems." He looked down at their hands and gave Ivan's a little squeeze "He didn't actually do anything though…did he?"

Ivan tilted his head empathetically "Not that I know of. He's actually helping us spend this time together" he smiled.

Alfred's eyes widened a fraction before nodding. He looked towards the ceiling in an effort to find one of the cameras, spotted one in the dark corner and called out "Yao! Thank you!"

A soft chuckle lightened the mood that had been welling up with tension "I'm not sure if he can hear anything but I'll pass it on next time I see him" Ivan assured. His smile grew the slightest bit bashful "I actually hope he isn't listening in…I genuinely care about you, more than I do with patients I have been looking after for years…that's not something anyone else should know…" Violet met crystalline blue "I'm not sure why but I do."

Realisation lit up Alfred's eyes and he moved quick, pulling Ivan into a tight, desperate hug "It wasn't all a dream. It wasn't! You are my Vanya" he leaned back and held Ivan's face in his hands "My Vanya said the same thing. The. Same. Exact. Thing." Alfred smiled genuinely "Maybe it wasn't all a dream, maybe it's just getting started, maybe there's still a chance for us both to be happy." As he became more excited, his voice grew in volume and he finally showed a piece of how he was before he woke up, still restrained but still hopeful that his love…his fiancé was still there.

Ivan started to pull away until Alfred explained and he tried to relax a bit, hoping that he had not made a mistake with allowing himself to get this close "I…want to be closer to you but I am your doctor and you are my patient. That will not, cannot, change."

Alfred smiled and accepted Ivan's words, remembering how many times Ivan had said the same thing before "I'll tell you anything you want to know about my dream as long as I can call you Vanya" he said simply.

The doctor was caught slightly off guard by the offer but accepted easily "I hope to help you start to differentiate reality from that dream, let's work together on it."

The wheat blond nodded and hugged the man tightly "I'll look forward to it my Vanya."

A tap on the door interrupted Ivan's next inquiry and he was suddenly reminded of the time constraint "We can talk more later but it will be with the camera and recording system on so we will have to be more restrained than this" he gestured to their closeness.

"Alright, as long as I can talk to you again I'll be okay" Alfred was quick to accept with the hope that no matter which was the true reality…as long as he had Ivan it would be okay.

Ivan pulled away slowly, lingering slightly in the warmth but unable to ignore the persistent knocks. He grabbed the bag "Your room can be cleaned next time I'm here too" he smiled and headed out, relocking the door upon his exit and meeting Yao at the door. The doctor's smile grew, elated at this breakthrough to Alfred's mind and he shared some of his findings with the uncertain man "He thanked you for allowing us to talk, I thank you too."

Yao brushed him off though he accepted the gratitude "You cut it close, you're lucky people drag their feet when it comes to switching shifts" he huffed, heading back into the observation room and resetting the systems. "I wouldn't risk it again though, just because he sounds clear right now and he realized that he was hallucinating doesn't mean that he won't be lost again."

"I owe you for giving me that much time, thank you again" Ivan answered happily though the other comment hung in the air. "I hope to take this chance to explore the world he made and maybe help him enough to stop those all-consuming hallucinations."

The brunet dismissed him with a wave "Save it for the physician's note though I'm looking forward to seeing how you word this whole thing" he sighed "you're a well-known doctor, don't let anything mar your career."

"Thank you for your concern but I think this one little slip will be worth it overall" Ivan answered with satisfaction as he went to continue his shift. A red light flashed on the wall and not a moment later a blaring alarm sounded signaling a fire. Ivan ran out to investigate and found staff rounding up patients and calling in security back up. He grabbed the nearest staff personnel and they explained readily "Cathleen escaped again and busted the gas pipes, mandatory evacuation!"

His eyes widened and he joined the others in guiding everyone to safety, desperately hoping that none would take this chaotic chance to rebel and things seemed to be going smoothly. The lines to the exits became thinner and thinner as Ivan repeated each sweep with the staff not keeping everyone outside as calm as possible. The police and nearby general hospital sending anyone they could spare as well to keep eyes on everyone.

Tension was building as time passed, they had gotten nearly everyone out in record time with monumentally good behaviour but a few patients still remained. The staff still searching split to gather the stragglers and Ivan headed back down stairs to free Alfred.

The door banging against the wall startled the young blond but he was immediately relieved at seeing Ivan again but it was short lived as soon as Alfred saw his expression. He rushed towards the door of his room "Vanya!? Everything okay?"

"Gas leak" he explained as he rapidly unlocked the door. Ivan ushered Alfred forward and guided him up the stairs towards the exit as he explained that everyone was gathered outside until they could clear the building for safety. One misstep, however, left Ivan falling from the topmost step to the unforgiving concrete floor below. Harsh, head-splitting ringing prevented him from orienting himself and his eyes were struggling to focus past the foggy shape moving in front of him. He felt a chill wash over him and he tried to remember how he got to this point. He thought it was silly that the shape was still rapidly moving over him and he cracked a smile. Something changed though as the shape stopped moving and came into focus, if only for long enough that Ivan was able to weakly lift a hand and find contact with something "Fredka" he mumbled with a smile, he was unsure of why he said it but it felt right for the thing above him. His smile slowly faded as he lost strength in his hand and it went limp in the warm hand holding it.

"Ivan! Vanya! Vanya!? Please baby! No, no, no don't close your eyes. Stay with me! Please…baby…please" Alfred faded off into choked off sobs as the blood spread around them. Old and new blood mixing, flowing ceaselessly from Ivan's skull and mixing with the remains of Alfred's wounds and going unnoticed as Ivan's heart slowed and he took his last breath.

A sharp gasp left chapped lips and an all too bright light met his eyes.

"Vanya? Finally" Alfred said with relief as he wiped his face with a cool rag.

Ivan shifted quickly, head still throbbing "I'm so happy" he whispered as he hugged his love tightly, embedding his feeling and warmth that was long overdue.

A gentle hand smoothed down ashen locks "I'm here baby, you're alright. We have all the time in the world now" was Alfred's soft reply as he tried to ignore the wetness soaking his fingers "I love you Vanya…"

"I love you too Fredka" Ivan answered as he started to drift off again with a smile, losing himself to the scent of comfort and the warmth surrounding him.

* * *

That's it everyone! Whether you chose this ending or the previous one is up to you, I just wanted to try my hand at writing without a partner. That's right, after a certain point in the beginning this chapter is all me so I apologize if anyone was particularly out of character. Thank you for sticking by this story since chapter one and I hope that you enjoyed the endings to some extent if you chose to read them both.

Let me know which ending was your favourite and what you thought of the story! If you have any thoughts or tips, especially considering about 98% of this ending is my own writing over about a week or two, please let me know because they are definitely appreciated and I really want to improve! I'll be taking a tiny break after this story but I'll start posting again by the third week in December or so after I'm done with my final and it'll probably be a short RusCan story while I'm editing another long RusAme but I'll be posting again before too long~

As always, thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this wild ride and if you have any thoughts please leave a comment or message me!  
~Poison


End file.
